Dear Taiyoukai and Pen Pal From Hell
by Inu-Fan1
Summary: She got Sess as her penpal from Japan…more like pen pal from hell. Her sister was pen pals with her penpal's younger brother IY. What happens when her sister wants to go to Japan to visit IY and bring Kagome along? Will her feelings change? SesshouXKagome
1. Kagome's First Letter

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my Myspace profile and Add me. It would mean a lot to me :**

**---------------------------------------------- Normal POV -------------------------------------------------**

"Class…Class…**CLASS**" The teacher screamed and I sighed.

"I know that you are all excited but I haven't even finished talking about it" The teacher said obviously annoyed.

"Sorry Kaede Sensei" A female said and Kaede Sensei nodded in approval.

"Thank you Kikyo" Kaede said to the women now known as Kikyo.

"So everyone now that you know that everyone will be getting a pen pal from Japan you will be happy to know that I have people already paired up" Kaede said and the class cheered excitedly.

"Tell us Tell us" A red hair said excitedly.

"I will when the class is quiet Ayame" Kaede said and almost instantly the class went quiet.

"Alright here we go" Kaede said and the class all began to listen.

"Oh one last thing, only people who have an A or B in Japanese are able to have pen pals" Kaede added and instantly you heard some people curse and others object.

"Question Kaede Sensei, seeing as how this is an all girls school will we be getting females as our pen pals" A female asked.

"Good question Yura, actually we will be working with an all boys school so everyone will have a male for their pen pal" Kaede explain and Yura nodded in understanding.

"So who are we talking about that are going to get pen pals" another female asked.

"Let me check" Kaede replied while checking on her list.

"Kikyo, Sango, Ayame, Rin, Kagura, Kanna, Yura, Nazuna, Sara, and Kaguya" Kaede said and there were cheers and boo's at the same time.

"If your name was not called then please go out in the hall while I talk to the students that I called. Reluctantly more than three fourths of the class left.

"I told the students that if they got a good grade in Japanese they would be rewarded" Kaede said annoyed and Yura, Nazuna and Sara laughed a little.

"Kikyo" Kaede called.

"Yes" Kikyo asked excitedly.

"You will be paired up with Inu Yasha Tashio" Kaede said and Kikyo nodded.

"Sango will be paired up with Miroku Murasaki, Ayame will be paired up with Koga Kuroi, Rin will be paired up with Shippo Akai" Kaede said while taking a breath.

"Okay" Sango, Ayame and Rin said in unison.

"Kagura will be with Naraku Hairu, Kanna will be with Kohaku Chairo. Yura will be with Hiten Kiiro, Nazuna will be with Hojo Nagimura, Sara will be with Nobunaga Kawashi and Kaguya you will be with Bankotsu Iru…understood" Kaede asked tiredly.

"Yes Ma'am" Kikyo, Sango, Ayame, Rin, Kagura, Kanna, Yura, Nazuna, Sara and Kaguya shouted happily.

"Oh I forgot someone" Kaede said suddenly and everyone looked up.

"I forgot someone but he is not a high school student he's a college student" Kaede said and everyone looked up with excitement.

"If he's a college student then why is he with the high school" Nazuna asked curiously.

"Well you see his father and brother volunteered him…he's extremely smart" Kaede said happily.

"Actually I have the perfect person in mind" Kaede said glancing at Kikyo with an evil grin.

"She'll kill me…plus she's busy looking for a college" Kikyo said and Kaede grinned.

"Well then we will just have to tell her that it will get her into a better college" Kaede said evil and Kikyo laughed.

"Alright then I guess Kagome is with Sesshoumaru Tashio" Kaede said and Kikyo swallowed nervously wondering how her sister was going to hurt her for this…

"Kagome's going to kill you for this" Sango whispered to Kikyo while laughing.

"Tell me about it" Kikyo replied while laughing nervously.

**---------------------------------------------- Kikyo's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"Kagome" I shouted as I entered the house. How exactly was I going to tell Kagome that I had volunteered her to be a pen pal for a person from Japan, a guy pen pal to be more precise? It was bad enough that her little sister was a man hater as it was…

"What" Kagome shouted back from upstairs? It was now or never.

"Guess what" I shouted back walking upstairs to where my younger sister was. I would just tell it to her right now.

"What?" Kagome asked turning around to face me. I put a big smile on my face trying to fake what I was about to do. Although I could already tell that Kagome knew that big smiles were never a good thing.

"What did you do" Kagome asked me while glaring. I gave her a nervous smile.

"Well…we were in school and talking about pen pals" I began and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Spit it out Kikyo" Kagome said coldly and I let out a nervous laugh.

"You were kind of volunteered to be a pen pal for a guy in Japan" I said watching her face to see how she was going to take this.

"You what" Kagome said dangerously.

"It was more Kaede Sensei's idea than mine" I said defending myself.

"That doesn't surprise me" She said with a sigh and I raised a brow. So she wasn't angry?

"So you are not angry" I asked her curiously.

"Oh, I am livid Kikyo but I am trying to be mature about this" Kagome said glancing at her computer screen and then back at me.

"Who is this pen pal of mine" She asked me.

"Well he's in College and I think his name was Sesshoumaru or something like that" I said and I cringed as I saw her glare at me.

"And when are we suppose to have our first letter in by" She asked me.

"This week" I said happily and without warning Kagome grabbed one of her note books and chucked it at me.

"Damn you Kikyo" Kagome said and I stood there not saying anything.

"Does this mean you are going to actually write letters to him" I asked hopefully.

"Do I have any choice" Kagome asked me and I smirked. No, she didn't really have much of a choice.

"By the way the guy your writing to is the brother of my pen pal" I said cheerfully and she groaned and then rolled her eyes.

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

I sat at my desk frustrated with a pencil in hand and paper trying to wrack my brain of what to write to this 'Sesshoumaru' Person. Suddenly I got an idea. Seeing as how I was in a bad mood as it was I decided not to even call him by his name but instead call him a demon. No…perhaps demon lord? Yes, that was much better. With that thought I began writing my letter to this mysterious person. Writing the date and then the letter I began the introduction. Should I write in Japanese or English?

Seeing as how he was Japanese I would write half the letter in Japanese and half in English I decided. Writing basic info about me in Japanese I then began to write the English portion. Seeing as how I was in a bad mood I already knew that I would come off as a 'bitch' to who ever this guy was.

After about two hours I let out a sigh of happiness while putting my pencil down. Glancing at the letter I began to re read it.

_August 9th, 2006  
Letter One  
Dear Taiyoukai,_

_私のなまえはかごめです。  
としは__17__－さいです。  
日本がすきです。  
としはなんですか？  
私はえいごをはなします。  
私は日本語がへたです！！  
どうもありがとうございます！_  
私は日本に決して行ったことがない  
私は違った国の人たちと話すことが大好きですき

First of all I would like to begin saying that this was **NOT** my idea but my sisters.  
As you may (or may not) know your brother is her pen pal.  
It just so happens that my sweet sister volunteered me for this project without my permission.  
I am doing this for my sister and for my sister **only**.  
I will not give you my last name, phone number or even where I live so don't even bother.  
For all I know you could be a stalker and rapist so do not take offense to my actions.  
I can not wait until the end of the year when I will not have to write to you.

Yours**Never,**  
Kagome  
_カゴメ_

I personally found it funny about the stalker and rapist part. Perhaps if I was lucky I would scare this guy off so much that he wouldn't bother to write back? I could only hope...


	2. Sesshoumaru's First Letter

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my Myspace profile and Add me. It would mean a lot to me :**

**---------------------------------------------- Previously Letter -------------------------------------------------**

_August 9th, 2006  
Letter One_

_Dear Taiyoukai,_

_私のなまえはかごめです。__  
__としは__17__－さいです。__  
__日本がすきです。__  
__としはなんですか？__  
__私はえいごをはなします。__  
__私は日本語がへたです！！__  
__どうもありがとうございます！_  
私は日本に決して行ったことがない  
私は違った国の人たちと話すことが大好きですき

First of all I would like to begin saying that this was **NOT** my idea but my sisters.  
As you may (or may not) know your brother is her pen pal.  
It just so happens that my sweet sister volunteered me for this project without my permission.  
I am doing this for my sister and for my sister **only**.  
I will not give you my last name, phone number or even where I live so don't even bother.  
For all I know you could be a stalker and rapist so do not take offense to my actions.  
I can not wait until the end of the year when I will not have to write to you.

Yours**Never,**

Kagome

_カゴメ_

**---------------------------------------------- Normal POV -------------------------------------------------**

"Class…Class…**class would you just shut the hell up**" The teacher screamed and you heard laughter from the students.

"Teachers are not suppose to swear" An obviously amused guy said to his teacher.

"Well Inu Yasha Perhaps if you all were not such idiots and so annoying I would not need to swear at you all" The teacher growled back.

"We are sorry Myoga Sensei" Another guy said while laughing at the same time.

"Sure seems like it" The teacher now known as Myoga mumbled under his breath. However by now the class had all gone quiet.

"Alright good" Myoga Sensei said clearing his throat.

"I would like to begin with saying that people that have anything lower than a B in this class will hate me in a few minutes" The teacher began and this definitely got the classes attention.

"Inu Yasha, Miroku, Koga, Shippo, Naraku, Kohaku, Hiten, Hojo, Nobunaga and Bankotsu will be the only ones that will not be angry" Myoga Sensei said happily reading the names off a list in his hand.

"As for the rest please go out in the hall" Myoga said and most of the guys shrugged off and walked out of the classroom thinking nothing of it.

"So what is this about" The man known as Koga asked curiously.

"You ten gentlemen will be getting pen pals from America" Myoga told his students and smirked when most of their eyes widened in shock.

"Great we get to talk to other guys from a different country" Naraku mumbled to Hiten who laughed.

"Correction Naraku…not guys but females" Myoga said proudly and this definitely got Naraku smirking.

"Now this is interesting" Miroku said grinning already day dreaming of an American women.

"Well…when will this start" Shippo asked excitedly.

"I already have everyone paired up" Myoga said to Shippo who let out a happy squeal of excitement.

"Well then by all means…do tell" Kohaku said to his English teacher.

"Inu Yasha you are with Kikyo Higurashi, Miroku you are with Sango Sakuranbo, Koga is with Ayame Sorako, Shippo is with Rin Chiisai and Naraku is with Kagura Kaze…okay" Myoga asked and Inu Yasha, Miroku, Koga, Shipp and Naraku nodded grinning.

"Kohaku is with Kanna Kagame, Hiten is with Yura Kami, Hojo is with Nazuna, Nobunaga is with Sara and Bankotsu is with Kaguya" Myoga said reading off the same list as before.

"Sweet" Hiten said giving Bankotsu a high five.

"Question Sensei" Hojo began and Myoga looked at his student waiting for the question.

"You said we would be getting pen pals from America so why are their names Japanese" Hojo asked curiously and suddenly all the male students looked at their teacher curiously.

"Good question. It just so happens that these ten ladies have the highest grade in Japanese and also have Japanese ties. This does not mean they are Japanese but from what I know at least one of their parents of these girls are Japanese…thus the Japanese last names and first names" Myoga explained and the guys nodded their head in understanding.

"Oh, Oh Myoga Sensei do you think you could get a pen pal for my Brother Sesshoumaru" Inu Yasha asked with an evil look on his face making his teacher laugh.

"Yes, your father already called me about it. Your brother's pen pal is a woman by the name of Kagome Higurashi. Yes, she is your pen pals sister. She is out of High School and looking for a college to go to so she is not some silly school girl" Myoga told Inu Yasha who was now chuckling happily.

"Dude isn't your brother going to kill you for doing that" Miroku asked his best friend who was still laughing.

"I'll blame it on father" Inu Yasha explained and this time Miroku laughed.

**---------------------------------------------- Inu Yasha's POV -------------------------------------------------**

Letting out a sigh of exhaustion I entered my house with a lazy grin. Boy oh boy would Sesshoumaru freak out when he found out what he and Father had signed him up.

Suddenly someone swung open the door from library and pounced on me. I fell against the door and immediately knew it was father.

"So, How did it go" His father asked with excitement in his eyes.

"He has a pen pal by the name of Kagome. She is my pen pals sister" I explained while rubbing my head and glaring at him for the pouncing.

"Oh Sesshoumaru" Father screamed and I covered my ears annoyed at my fathers playful behavior.

"What do you want father" Sesshoumaru asking walking downstairs with a book in hand.

"You have a pen pal" Father said excitedly and I waited to see how Sesshoumaru would take this.

"Your idea I take it" Sesshoumaru said glaring at father.

"Oh course, I need my son to get laid" Inu Tashio said playfully and I started cracking up.

"How thoughtful of you" Sesshoumaru replied dryly.

"I know" Inu Tashio said proudly.

"Now Sesshoumaru her letter should be coming soon. As soon as you get it respond to it" Father said seriously and Sesshoumaru glared at him.

"Whatever" Sesshoumaru said walking towards the library.

"Is that a yes" Father asked him curious.

"Yes but remember father you did not say I could and could not write" Sesshoumaru said and with that he slammed the door on our faces…overall that went fairly well…

**---------------------------------------------- Eleven Days Later -------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

I opened my eyes tiredly and glanced at my clock. I groaned when I realized it said 9 AM. For the past days I had been annoyed and pissed off at Father and Inu Yasha. Mainly though I was angry at father. How dare he get me a stupid pen pal? What was the point of it? What good did he think would come out of it? Luckily for the past ten days I had received no letters from my mysterious pen pal from America. Perhaps, she too, did not want to write to me? I could only hope.

Getting out of bed I grabbed a robe and walked downstairs. As I reached downstairs I looked out the window to see that the mail was being delivered. Walking towards the door I opened it and grabbed our mail. Setting it on the table I opened the fridge and grabbed some food. Suddenly something caught my eye. A pink letter…what kind of sick person would use a pink envelope!?! Grabbing the letter I examined it.

"To Sesshoumaru" It said in the middle and I raised a brow. A pink envelope addressed to him!? Glancing at the top to see where it was from I nearly growled out in annoyance.

"New York" It read and New York was in America. Groaning I continued to examine it. Finally I decided it was time to open it up. Ripping it carefully with my nails I pulled out yet another piece of paper…that was light purple this time. Oh god out of all the two colors this person had to use hot pink envelope and light purple paper!? Unfolding it I began to read it carefully…

August 9th, 2006  
_Letter One_

_Dear Taiyoukai,_

_私のなまえはかごめです。__  
__としは__17__－さいです。__  
__日本がすきです。__  
__としはなんですか？__  
__私はえいごをはなします。__  
__私は日本語がへたです！！__  
__どうもありがとうございます！__  
__私は日本に決して行ったことがない__  
__私は違った国の人たちと話すことが大好きですき_

_First of all I would like to begin saying that this was __**NOT**__ my idea but my sisters.  
As you may (or may not) know your brother is her pen pal.  
It just so happens that my sweet sister volunteered me for this project without my permission.  
I am doing this for my sister and for my sister __**only**__  
I will not give you my last name, phone number or even where I live so don't even bother.  
For all I know you could be a stalker and rapist so do not take offense to my actions.  
I can not wait until the end of the year when I will not have to write to you. _

_Yours__**Never,**__  
Kagome  
__カゴメ_

Somewhere half way through the letter I actually laughed which I hadn't done for year. This…Kagome was definitely a spit fire and not to mention her Japanese was wonderful…as much as I hated to admit it! So she was 17 years old. So obviously she did not know how old I was since she had asked for my age. Still, she was 17 and out of High school? That right there meant she was fairly smart. She spoke English? Of course she spoke English she lived in America for Christ's sake!

She had written that her Japanese was not good but from what he had seen there were no errors in her Japanese whats so ever. She liked Japan? Why? She had never been to Japan she had said so how could she 'love it' yet?! She loved speaking with people from different countries? Well then perhaps she needed a new pen pal…

In the English portion she had definitely come off as a bitch and yet at the same time I got the feeling that she, much like myself, did not want to do this. She thought I was a stalker or rapist?! She was so…straight to the point! Suddenly it dawned on me that she was most likely coming off as a bitch in the hopes of me being offended and then not write to her. Almost instantly I decided that I would write back to her…just to piss her off. Grabbing the letter I walked back towards my room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began writing a letter back to her.

I decided that I would tell her how old I was and brag about how smart I was…I would try everything I could just to piss this girl off. I would mock her Japanese even though truth be told she was wonderful with it. Then a couple insults on her looks and weight would definitely piss her off…it would piss any girl off.

_August 20th, 2006  
Letter One_

_Dear Miss. Higurashi,_

私の名前は_セッショウマル_です。  
年は24-さいです。  
私のえいごがじょうずです！  
私はにほんごを話します。  
私はえいごを話します。  
私はドイツを話します。

I would like to start out saying that I already know your last name seeing as how your school already gave out that information to me.  
As for your last name I already know it is Higurashi.  
To not take offense to this but perhaps you should brush up on your Japanese?  
Luckily for you since I am such an intelligent being I was able to figure out what you were trying to say.  
Normally I am not into writing to rude, immature, and annoying girls but I will make an exception seeing as how it is for school.  
As for the stalker and rapist comment I would not even attempt to rape and stalk such an overweight and ugly girl like you so please do not fret.  
I hope that we can **still** hate each other _this much_ by the end of the year.

_Sesshoumaru  
__セッショウマル_

Re reading the letter I grinned with amusement. I almost was excited for her response to see what she would say…wait…was I beginning to like this pen pal idea?!


	3. Kagome's Second Letter

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and Add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- If There are a lot of Question marks (????) Then that most likely means your computer **_**can not **__**read Japanese**_**….XD**

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"Mom this is really good" I said eating the eggs that she had made.

"I'm glad Hunny" Mother said happily while continuing to eat.

"So did you ever send that letter off to Sesshoumaru" Kikyo asked grinning at me while I rolled my eyes.

"If you must know Kikyo, I did" I told her with annoyance in my voice.

"Really…when" Kikyo asked surprised.

"September 9th" I replied simply.

"Dude…that was like…27 days ago" Kikyo said shocked and I nodded. Now that she mentioned it, it had almost been a month since I had sent that letter to Sesshoumaru. Perhaps I scared him off? I could only hope…

"And he hasn't written back" Mother asked me curiously and I shook my head to indicate that he had not.

"Well that's odd" Mother said and I smirked. No, not really. Who in their right mind would even bother writing a letter back after what was said in the first letter?!

"Maybe the letter will come today" Kikyo said happily and I glared at her. Knowing my luck she probably jinxed it then and there!!

"Kikyo are you purposely trying to burst my bubble" I asked her with a raised brow.

"Yup" Kikyo said proudly and I rolled my eyes.

"Well while were talking about it why don't you go get the mail dear" Mother said to me and I nodded. Standing up I walked towards the door. As I stepped outside I prayed that Sesshoumaru had not written back. Opening the mail box I grabbed the mail and quickly scanned through it all until a letter caught my sight.

"To Miss Higurashi" It said and I let out a groan as I looked at where it was from and it said "Tokyo, Japan."

"Thanks Kikyo" I mumbled under my breath annoyed while sticking the letter in my pocket so they would not see. Walking inside I handed the mail to mother.

"Any luck" She asked. Luck? No! I got a letter, which was definitely not 'lucky' for me.

"Nope" I said as I began to walk towards my room. Entering my room I locked the door and sat on my bed. Pulling the letter out of my pocket I examined it and finally decided to open it. Unfolding the letter I began to read it.

_August 20th, 2006  
Letter One_

_Dear Miss. Higurashi,_

_私の名前は__セッショウマル__です。__  
__年は__19-__さいです。__  
__私のえいごがじょうずです！__  
__私はにほんごを話します。__  
__私はえいごを話します。__  
__私はドイツを話します。_

_I would like to start out saying that I already know your last name seeing as how your school already gave out that information to me.  
As for your last name I already know it is Higurashi.  
To not take offense to this but perhaps you should brush up on your Japanese?  
Luckily for you since I am such an intelligent being I was able to figure out what you were trying to say.  
Normally I am not into writing to rude, immature, and annoying girls but I will make an exception seeing as how it is for school.  
As for the stalker and rapist comment I would not even attempt to rape and stalk such an overweight and ugly girl like you so please do not fret.  
I hope that we can __**still**__ hate each other __this much__ by the end of the year._

_Sesshoumaru  
__セッショウマル_

I re read the letter to make sure I had read it right. I did this about five times until I was pissed off to no end. Brush up on my Japanese!?!? The nerve of this guy!! Since I am such an intelligent being?! A bit Cocky? The idiot had called me rude, immature and annoying!! How the hell would he even know that about me…if it was true…which it WAS NOT!!! Not to mention he called me overweight!!! I was 103 pounds thank you very much!!!!! Ugly!?!? He did not even know how I looked so how could he even say that!?!? Oh if things kept up like this then we would most definitely 'still hate each other this much by the end of the year' I thought angrily.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen I began to write to this asshole known as Sesshoumaru. If I was a bitch before then I would be five times worst this time!! God I was almost tempted to fly to Japan right now and drop kick him to China!! Within ten minutes I was done with the letter. Glancing down at it I grinned evilly.

_September 6th, 2006  
Letter Two_

_Dear Mr. Pain-In-The-Ass,_

What the **hell do you mean** '_brush up_ on my Japanese'?!  
I happen to know that my Japanese is wonderful you inconsiderate, retarded, self-centered asshole!  
As for you being Intelligent perhaps when hell freezes over that would happen.  
How **dare** you call me rude, immature, and annoying!!  
You don't even know me in real life and you have the nerve to insult me!?  
Not to mention you called me overweight and ugly!!  
I am 5'4 and 103 lbs thank you very much!  
I am also not ugly perhaps you should look in the mirror.  
Out of all the people I have to write to I get the most annoying and cockiest basterd on earth!?  
I hope after you die that you come back as a cockroach!!  
Are all Japanese guys like this or are you just special?

P.S- Since I am Sooooo bad at my Japanese I will just write in English!! Take That!! By the way…you blow chunks!! Try to figure out what that means you freaken Stalking Rapist!!

P.P.S- If I did not know any better I would think that you are sexist but I am sure that that isn't the **only** thing wrong with you. Have a nice day!!! Hope you choke on something. Oh, also perhaps if you could go crawl in a hole and die that would be nice too…

Yours**Never** _**Ever**_,  
_Kagome Higurashi_

Yes, from now on I would not even bother writing in Japanese to this _asshole_. I personally like the cockroach comment that I had put in there. The part that amused me the most however was the blowing chunks part. Seeing as how he was Japanese he would not have a clue what it meant. He would probably think blowing chunks as in like the wind blowing and then chunks…but chunks of what? He would just have to use his imagination I thought with a smirk.

Putting the letter in the envelope I licked it and closed it shut. Running downstairs I placed the letter in the mailbox before mother or Kikyo could see it. Going back in my room I lay back down in my bed trying to calm down. How was it even possible that someone that I had never met could piss me off so much?!


	4. Sesshoumaru's Second Letter

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and Add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- If There are a lot of Question marks (????) Then that most likely means your computer **_**can not**__**read Japanese**_**….XD**

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"So Sesshoumaru did you ever get a letter from Kagome Higurashi" Father asked me with amusement in his voice.

"I did" I told him with a smirk and saw his eyes widen in shock…along with Inu Yasha's.

"And your smiling about it…you didn't kill the girl by any chance did you" Father asked nervously while I continued to smirk while thinking about Kagome Higurashi, the hellion.

"No she is very much alive" I said smoothly and Inu Yasha raised a brow in curiosity.

"And did you write back" Inu Yasha asked.

"I did" I said thinking of how she would react to my letter. It had almost been 17 days since I had sent the letter…why I was counting even not I knew.

"How long ago" Father asked me and I sighed.

"17 days ago" I told him simply.

"Dude your keeping track" Inu Yasha asked shocked and I glared at him.

"I am doing no such thing Inu Yasha, I just merely remembered…that is all" I said and saw Inu Yasha roll his eyes.

"He's still in denial" I heard father whisper to Inu Yasha who began to laugh.

"How is Kikyo doing by the way" Father asked Inu Yasha.

"She's amazing…" Inu yasha said sighing and I wanted to roll my eyes. Don't tell me he was falling in love with someone he had never met…

"I'm going outside" I announced bordly. I personally did not want to hear about Inu Yasha's relationship with his pen pal.

"To see if Kagome wrote to you" Father asked me in a taunting voice and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Now that you mentioned it I do need to get the mail" I said bordly and I heard Inu Yasha laugh.

"He's still in denial" Father whispered to Inu Yasha again and I wanted to chuck something at those two. Opening the door I walked outside and grabbed the mail. Just for the hell of it I glanced through the mail to see if there was anything for me. Immediately I smirked when I saw a letter from New York that was addressed to me. Putting it in my pocket so Inu yasha and Father would not see I walked inside and handed the mail to Father. I could not wait to see how Kagome reacted to my last letter.

"Did you get a letter from your lover" Father asked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No…I'm very depressed about it" I lied with sarcasm while walking upstairs to my room. Sitting at my desk I tore open the envelope and grabbed the letter. Instantly I began reading it.

_September 6th, 2006  
Letter Two_

_Dear Mr. Pain-In-The-Ass,_

_What the __**hell do you mean**__ 'brush up on my Japanese'?!  
I happen to know that my Japanese is wonderful you inconsiderate, retarded, self-centered asshole!  
As for you being Intelligent perhaps when hell freezes over that would happen.  
How__**dare**__ you call me rude, immature, and annoying!!  
You don't even know me in real life and you have the nerve to insult me!?  
Not to mention you called me overweight and ugly!!  
I am 5'4 and 103 lbs thank you very much!  
I am also not ugly perhaps you should look in the mirror.  
Out of all the people I have to write to I get the most annoying and cockiest basterd on earth!?  
I hope after you die that you come back as a cockroach!!  
Are all Japanese guys like this or are you just special?_

_P.S- Since I am Sooooo bad at my Japanese I will just write in English!! Take That!! By the way…you blow chunks!! Try to figure out what that means you freaken Stalking Rapist!!_

_P.P.S- If I did not know any better I would think that you are sexist but I am sure that that isn't the __**only**__ thing wrong with you. Have a nice day!!! Hope you choke on something. Oh, also perhaps if you could go crawl in a hole and die that would be nice too…_

_Yours__**Never**__**Ever**_

_Kagome Higurashi_

To my surprise I chuckled about six times within the five minutes that it took for me to read the letter. So I went from Taiyoukai to Pain in the ass? Interesting. Why did she bother telling me how tall she was!? Now I was the most annoying and cockiest basterd on earth…well I had to be the best at something right? The thing that pissed me off the most is that she wanted me to come back as a god damn cockroach!!

Did she really think her writing in English would bother me? I could speak and read English almost perfectly so it did not really bother me the slightest. Wait…I Blew chunks!? As in I throw up!? What the hell!?!? Yet again she called me a stalking rapist…where had she even come up with that for me? Not only was I a stalking rapist I was sexist as well...the nerve of this female.

This girl definitely knew how to hold her own through insults. Overall her letter amused me greatly to the point of where I began to like this pen pal idea more and more. The best part was where she personally told me to chock and then go crawl in a hole and die. Obviously, she was not your 'I'm going to be a fake and act like I like everyone' female.

Grinning the entire time I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I was beginning to enjoy writing to her…was that a good thing?! I brushed it aside as I thought of what to write. I decided that I would continue to stick with insults and defending myself with all the insults that she threw at me. Pissing her off was too entertaining to just stop. I decided that I was going to be as nice as possible just to see if she would continue being a bitch with the next letter. If I did not come off as a complete ass would she still be a complete bitch? I was very curious and definitely planned to find the answer out to my question.

Glancing at the clock it read 5 PM. putting my Pen down I glanced at the letter that I had wrote to her.

_September 25th, 2006  
Letter Two_

_Dear Miss. Higurashi,_

Who ever told you that your Japanese was wonderful was lying through their teeth greatly.  
Since what have I done to be called an inconsiderate, retarded, self-centered, asshole?  
You are obviously livid about me calling you immature, rude and annoying but if you read in your previous letters to me then you will definitely see where I get that assumption from.  
Also, I never cared about how much you weigh or how tall you are for that matter.  
If anything you are giving more information for me to stalk you. So Miss. Higurashi, I would be careful.  
So I am the cockiest basterd on earth huh? If it makes you feel better, I always wanted to be the best at something.  
Personally I hope that after you die you come back as a female dog so I can call you a _bitch_.  
As for the Japanese comment, I am just special, thanks for asking.

P.S- By all means do continue to write in English as you can see I (unlike you) am skilled in more than one language. As for the blowing chunks I would like to say that I do not throw things up…or blow chunks. (As you call it)

P.P.S- I will make sure to choke on something just for your pleasure Miss. Higurashi. However I will not go crawl in a hole because it is too dark and depressing. I will also not die because I have more important things to do than that. However if you wish perhaps you could slip into a coma? Or is that too much to ask? I can only hope. Rest assure, I will pray for it. I mean, God does do miracles and you slipping into a coma would definitely be called a miracle…at least for me.

_Sesshoumaru_

Okay, so maybe I wasn't a complete gentlemen but I also was not a complete dick. Why was I suddenly feeling so…playful? What was this female doing to me?! Something about this female was so different from most females…perhaps it was that she didn't bother holding back her emotions or didn't try to act fake?


	5. The Third Letter

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- I made this chapter extra long because i was late at updating :)****  
**

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

God I loved Halloween. It had to definitely be the best holiday ever! Free candy was the best part no doubt. Although, taking candy from strangers was still a little creepy…even if you are already 17 years old. However strangers never stopped me before and they sure as hell would not stop me now.

"Kagome so what letter are you on with Sesshoumaru" Kikyo asked me knocking me out of my thoughts. I looked at her tiredly almost getting sick at her happy face.

"Inu Yasha and I are on our fourth letter each" Kikyo said proudly and I wanted to bang my head against the wall and then roll my eyes.

"Yes Kikyo but you are enjoying it" I said while glancing at mother.

"Kikyo you mean that you have exchanged eight letters all together between only two months" Mother asked shocked and Kikyo nodded still smiling eagerly.

"You realize that is like…a letter a week" I said thinking about it for a second.

"I know" Kikyo said grinning at me.

"Is that even possible" I asked mother weakly.

"Not sure" Mother said glancing at me and giving me a smile. We all went back to eating our breakfast and everyone was quiet until kikyo opened her mouth again.

"Inu Yasha is really sweet" Kikyo said happily.

"Go marry him" I said bordly while letting out a yawn.

"Kikyo, hurry up and get to school before you're late" Mother said and Kikyo nodded while grabbing her bag and running out the door in a hurry.

"So why are you and your pen pal not getting along" Mother asked with worry in her voice.

"We are both too stubborn" I said grinning while continuing to eat my bacon.

"Kagome I know you are only 17 but you really need to find yourself a man…now I am not saying go get married I'm just saying you should start thinking about it" Mother said quietly and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Mom…legally I am not allowed to marry until I turn 18" I pointed out to her and she smiled at me.

"I know but you should start looking" She said arguing with me.

"You should go check the mail to see if Sesshoumaru wrote to you" Mother said eagerly and I eyed her suspiciously.

"Mother I wrote about a month ago" I said and she smirked.

"He's not going to just give up" Mother said and I rolled my eyes, she just had to burst my bubble.

"Whatever" I said as I opened the door and walked to the mail box. Glancing through the letters I cringed when I saw a letter from Japan. Why did mother always have to be right? Not bothering to hide it, I entered the house and handed mother the mail while beginning to open my mail.

"Ahh so he wrote back did he" Mother said in a happy voice and I glared at her.

"Yup" I said with annoyance in my eyes and headed up towards my room. Closing the door behind me I opened the letter and began reading it.

_September 25th, 2006  
Letter Two_

_Dear Miss. Higurashi,_

_Who ever told you that your Japanese was wonderful was lying through their teeth greatly.  
Since what have I done to be called an inconsiderate, retarded, self-centered, asshole?  
You are obviously livid about me calling you immature, rude and annoying but if you read in your previous letters to me then you will definitely see where I get that assumption from.  
Also, I never cared about how much you weigh or how tall you are for that matter.  
If anything you are giving more information for me to stalk you. So Miss. Higurashi, I would be careful.  
So I am the cockiest basterd on earth huh? If it makes you feel better, I always wanted to be the best at something.  
Personally I hope that after you die you come back as a female dog so I can call you a __bitch__.  
As for the Japanese comment, I am just special, thanks for asking._

_P.S- By all means do continue to write in English as you can see I (unlike you) am skilled in more than one language. As for the blowing chunks I would like to say that I do not throw things up…or blow chunks. (As you call it)_

_P.P.S- I will make sure to choke on something just for your pleasure Miss. Higurashi. However I will not go crawl in a hole because it is too dark and depressing. I will also not die because I have more important things to do than that. However if you wish perhaps you could slip into a coma? Or is that too much to ask? I can only hope. Rest assure, I will pray for it. I mean, God does do miracles and you slipping into a coma would definitely be called a miracle…at least for me._

_Sesshoumaru_

I smirked. As much as I hated admitting it but this guy could definitely hold his own against my insults…which was rare to find in someone. The way he wrote told me that he was definitely a very educated, mature, and responsible person. How I got this just from his second letter even I did not know. So he wanted me in a coma huh? What a sweetheart. It was fairly amusing as how he suddenly turned almost…playful in the end.

Grabbing a piece of paper I thought of what to write. Had it really been two months that we had been talking back and forth to each other? I knew that if he wrote this letter on the 25th and right now it was the 11th the letter would most likely not get there until the 30th or somewhere around that time. Meaning that he would have had waited for over a month. I guess the least I could do was apologize in advance…I didn't have to mean it though.

Remembering suddenly about Halloween my spirits lifted. I would make sure that Sesshoumaru would not ruin my Halloween time. I guess I could lay down on the insults a bit. Going to work instantly a good ten minutes later I glanced down at my letter with pride and joy while re reading it.

_October 11th, 2006  
Letter Three_

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

Wow even after two months you are still an ass…no shock there.  
I am so sorry that this letter is so late (not really) and I do hope that you will forgive me. (I could give a rat's ass what you think, thank you very much)  
First of all I would just like to tell you that no matter what you write you will not anger me since it is almost Halloween.  
I don't know if they celebrate that in Japan but here in America it is a holiday where we get free candy.  
We all know that free candy equals love.  
I decided that since I am in such a good mood that I would be civil to you in this letter.  
By being civil I mean speaking my mind.  
So here we go.  
What have you done for me to call you all those names? Well, do you want a list or a book?  
I have looked through our past letters and I do not see where you got your assumptions from.  
I am glad that you feel special that you are the cockiest basterd on earth…congratulations.  
If I come back as a dog I promise I will bite you in the neck!!! (To insure your death)  
Also I would give you rabies after biting you!  
As for you being special I must agree…special ED.

_Kagome Higurashi_

It was amazing how he had actually held his own against all my insults for the past two letters. Most people would give up and never write to me again but he was…almost…determined. Why though? Why did I continue to write to him? Shaking my head in annoyance I placed the letter in the envelope and ran down to the mail box and placed it inside.

"Kagome" Mother's voice rang from downstairs and I groaned. What did she want now?

"Yes" I said waiting for her to speak.

"The perfect man for you is someone who is rich, smart, mature, serious yet playful, strong, puts you in your place, lets you talk back to him but will stop you when he See's fit…let's see…what else…oh yeah, he also has to be very handsome and older than you." Mother said happily and I smirked.

"Getting a little too detailed there" I asked her with humor in my voice and heard her laugh.

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"So, Sesshoumaru any news from your darling Kagome" Father asked me smiling and I wanted to chuck something at him. That had been his new nick name for my annoying pen pal from hell.

"No father" I said politely while going back to reading the newspaper.

"Well that's disappointing" Father said in a sad voice and then began to pout.

"Oi, you guys" Inu yasha shouted as he entered the house looking tired but happy.

"How was school" Father asked him curiously.

"As annoying as an 'all boy's school' can get" Inu Yasha responded while glaring at his father.

"Okay so here is the deal" Inu Yasha said sitting down and father and I looked at him curiously.

"I like Kikyo" Inu Yasha said and I rolled my eyes…nothing new, who the hell did not know that he had feelings for his pen pal?!

"We know" Father said while eying him weirdly.

"Anything else" Father asked curiously.

"Nope, just wanted to tell you guys that" Inu Yasha said grinning. Something was odd, he was definitely hiding something. Suddenly he turned around.

"Oh right here's the mail" Inu Yasha said throwing us the mail.

"And this ones for you, I thought it was from Kikyo because it said from New York but then I saw it addressed to you" Inu Yasha said simply and I nodded while catching the letter. Glancing at father I glared at him when he was grinning ear from ear.

"Don't even start it" I said coldly and father started chuckling quietly. Damn that man. Walking into my room I locked the door and opened the letter. Since when had I become excited to read her letters?! Looking at it I began to read it.

_October 11th, 2006  
Letter Three_

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_Wow even after two months you are still an ass…no shock there.  
I am so sorry that this letter is so late (not really) and I do hope that you will forgive me. (I could give a rat's ass what you think, thank you very much)  
First of all I would just like to tell you that no matter what you write you will not anger me since it is almost Halloween.  
I don't know if they celebrate that in Japan but here in America it is a holiday where we get free candy.  
We all know that free candy equals love.  
I decided that since I am in such a good mood that I would be civil to you in this letter.  
By being civil I mean speaking my mind.  
So here we go.  
What have you done for me to call you all those names? Well, do you want a list or a book?  
I have looked through our past letters and I do not see where you got your assumptions from.  
I am glad that you feel special that you are the cockiest basterd on earth…congratulations.  
If I come back as a dog I promise I will bite you in the neck!!! (To insure your death)  
Also I would give you rabies after biting you!  
As for you being special I must agree…special ED._

_Kagome Higurashi_

Two months!? Had it really been that long!? I smirked at the rat's ass comment while letting out a chuckle. This woman never ceased to amaze me…or humor me for that matter. So she loved Halloween? Since when did Candy equal love!? This woman was so…different from most females I had met. Suddenly my eyes widened as I neared the end of the letter.

"_If I come back as a dog I promise I will bite you in the neck!!! (To insure your death)"_

I re read that sentence about five times to make sure I had read it right. She would bite me in the neck? Suddenly I began to smile which was rare itself. It never dawned on me that she would not know about demons…but then again only fifty percent of humans knew about demons. This meant that she was a human or a VERY young demoness who knew nothing of 'most' demon species way of 'mating'. Had she realized that she was pretty much telling me that she wanted to mate with me? Suddenly my eyes went wide as I realized that I actually 'considered' the idea of mating with this female that I had never met in real life!!

Standing up I went to get some paper and a pen to write back to her.

'**Perhaps you should invite her over to Japan.'** a voice said and my eyes widened as I realized my beast was talking to me.

"Perhaps not" I said wanting to shut my beast up.

'**But she is strong…cunning and most definitely brave…she is a perfect mate…even you thought so.'** my beast said and I began to growl.

'Go away' I growled but much quieter this time.

'**I will be back…She will be ours'** My beast said and my eyes widened as I realized that I did not argue with him…I did not want to argue with him. Oh my god, what was this girl doing to me!?!? Trying to clear my head I began to write my letter to Kagome. After what seemed like hours I finished and smiled as I looked it over.

_October 29th, 2006  
Letter Three_

_Dear Kagome,_

THAT WAS CIVIL!?!?  
God you have a twisted meaning for the word 'civil' then.  
Here in Japan we know what Halloween is but we do not really 'celebrate' it.  
You still trick-or-treat?  
I thought that was only for children?  
Candy equals love?  
Since when?  
Thank you so much for being civil to me Insert sarcasm here  
Has it really been two months?  
God I can't believe this will be my third letter to you.  
I am glad you would **give** me a rat's ass for my opinion, it means a lot to me.  
I also prefer that you write a book instead of a list, because if you write a book then it makes me look better.  
If you have truly looked through our past letters and did not see where I got my assumptions from then clearly you are blind.  
Perhaps you should see a doctor?  
Do you realize that if a female dog bites a male on the neck that means that they are claiming them as their mate?  
Personally I do not feel that way about you Miss. Higurashi.

_Sesshoumaru_

As I had wrote this letter I had felt at ease…how was this girl able to do this to me!? I could not have Kagome realize that there was a chance that I was developing feelings for her! I had never even met her in real life before!!

'**That can easily be fixed'** My beast said as he came back.

'SHUT UP' I mentally screamed in frustration.


	6. Kagome's Fourth Letter

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- I hope you guys enjoy this story :D****  
**

**---------------------------------------------- Kikyo's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"Kikyo" Mother called me from downstairs. Putting down the letter I was reading I let out a sigh.

"Yes mother" I shouted back while walking downstairs. Suddenly I noticed something, Kagome was no where to be seen…that was odd.

"Yes" I said as I entered the kitchen and glanced at mother.

"How are you and your pen pal doing" Mother asked me happily and I raised a brow.

"Good" I said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Good as in "I want to visit him" or good as in "He's okay but I could care less what happens to him." Mother asked me.

"Why" I asked her curiously.

"Because Kagome needs to get a boyfriend" Mother said glaring at me and my mouth fell open slightly.

"So what the hell does that have to do with MY pen pal" I growled at her with annoyance in my voice.

"Oh relax I am not taking away Inu Yasha from you for crying out loud Kikyo" Mother said while rolling her eyes.

"Good" I said as I sat at the table waiting for mother to get to the point.

"However you will not be able to go to Japan unless Kagome goes" Mother said all of the sudden and my eyes widened. To think that she even considered the idea was a huge shock to me! So I was allowed to go to Japan if Kagome came?

"But mother Kagome HATES her pen pal…with a passion might I add. There is NO way in HELL that she would go to Japan" I said glaring at my mother.

"Well then my dear you must start to convince her" Mother said. All of the sudden the door opened up to reveal Kagome walking in. That was when my plan began to form…

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

Opening up the mail box I glanced inside and grabbed the mail. I let out a huge smile when I noticed a letter from Sesshoumaru. Opening the door I smiled at Kikyo and Mother who seemed to be thinking about something important.

"Hey" I said happily while handing mother the mail.

"Hello, how was shopping" Mother asked me and I grinned.

"Fabulous" I said simply while beginning to walk upstairs.

"Kagome is that a letter from Sesshoumaru in your hand" Kikyo asked and I nodded to indicate that she was right. Turning back, I headed upstairs to my room. Closing the door I opened the letter and began reading it happily.

_October 29th, 2006  
Letter Three_

_Dear Kagome,_

_THAT WAS CIVIL!?!?  
God you have a twisted meaning for the word 'civil' then.  
Here in Japan we know what Halloween is but we do not really 'celebrate' it.  
You still trick-or-treat?  
I thought that was only for children?  
Candy equals love?  
Since when?  
Thank you so much for being civil to me (Insert sarcasm here)  
Has it really been two months?  
God I can't believe this will be my third letter to you.  
I am glad you would __**give**__ me a rat's ass for my opinion, it means a lot to me.  
I also prefer that you write a book instead of a list, because if you write a book then it makes me look better.  
If you have truly looked through our past letters and did not see where I got my assumptions from then clearly you are blind.  
Perhaps you should see a doctor?  
Do you realize that if a female dog bites a male on the neck that means that they are claiming them as their mate?  
Personally I do not feel that way about you Miss. Higurashi._

_Sesshoumaru_

Through the entire letter I was grinning ear from ear. Although he was being an ass in a way it was almost…relaxing? Just knowing that he 'wanted' to write back to me even though I was a bitch to him made me feel even better. At the end of the letter I began to blush heavily. Oh god!! I had said I wanted to 'mate' with him!!

'_Personally I do not feel that way about you Miss. Higurashi.'_

That one sentence hit me like a ton of bricks. I don't know why but it bothered me that he didn't 'feel' that way about me. Why would I even care? I had never even met this man!! Pushing my feelings aside I got another piece of paper and started writing. The last thing I needed was for Sesshoumaru to know that I was 'possibly' having feelings for him. For the time I would just act like my normal self…a bitch. Glancing down at the letter I smirked.

_November 12th, 2006  
Letter Four_

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

What kind of letter was that?!?!  
You are such pig!!!  
Of course I trick-or-treat you idiot, I mean I am only 17 years old.  
Here in America, people who are over 20 years old still trick-or-treat!  
I can't believe I have been writing to such an arrogant asshole for over 3 months!  
Oh guess what? I think Kikyo (My older sister) has a thing for your younger brother!  
Obviously your younger brother is a gentleman…much unlike yourself!  
By the way I will not give you anything (especially not a rat's ass) you moron.  
Why would I need to see a doctor when I have a smartass such as you?

"KAGOME" I heard Kikyo's voice all of the sudden. Putting my pen down I walked out of my room and downstairs.

"What" I asked her bordly.

"Lunch" Kikyo replied simply and I nodded as I sat down for lunch.

"Mother, guess what." Kikyo said excitedly while mother prepared lunch for us.

"What?" Mother asked Kikyo.

"Inu Yasha is so cool. He is the sweetest guy I have ever met!" Kikyo said with excitement in her voice and I let out a snort. Obviously Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru could NOT be related in any way then!

"That's nice Honey." Mom said not even glancing at us.

"He's so sexy!" Kikyo added and this time I glanced at her confused.

"How the hell would you know how he looks?" I asked her curiously.

"Well he say's he's athletic, tan, and hot" Kikyo replied while glaring at me. I stared at her like she was an idiot.

"Kikyo, I can tell someone I have long blonde hair, wear a D cup, am 5'8 with long skinny legs, tan, and beautiful…it does NOT mean that I am" I told her while glancing at mother who was watching us while grinning.

"Are you calling Inu Yasha a liar" Kikyo asked with anger in her voice.

"No I'm calling you a gullible idiot" I said while standing up.

"Well I don't care, I'm saving my money to go to Japan" Kikyo said proudly and I laughed this time.

"What's so funny" Kikyo asked angrily.

"Kikyo, you can barley speak Japanese" I pointed out to her.

"You can be such a bitch" Kikyo mumbled under her breath while I grinned. I looked around and finally started walking back to my room. Remembering the letter, I began to continue to write it.

_November 12th, 2006  
Letter Four_

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

What kind of letter was that?!?!  
You are such pig!!!  
Of course I trick-or-treat you idiot, I mean I am only 17 years old.  
Here in America, people who are over 20 years old still trick-or-treat!  
I can't believe I have been writing to such an arrogant asshole for over 3 months!  
Oh guess what? I think Kikyo (My older sister) has a thing for your younger brother!  
Obviously your younger brother is a gentleman…much unlike yourself!  
By the way I will not give you anything (especially not a rat's ass) you moron.  
Why would I need to see a doctor when I have a smartass such as you?  
Also my sister won't stop talking about your brother. Then again, I can't stop talking about you…about what a dick you are!  
Inu Yasha this and Inu Yasha that. (That is his name right? I would laugh if she got his name wrong)  
Mother finds it entertaining while I find it fairly annoying.  
Now Kikyo wants to save money to go to Japan and meet him.  
Do you see what you started you stupid pain in the ass!?  
I blame this entirely on you and no one else!!!  
Also the last thing on my list is to 'mate' with you as you call it so go find someone else.  
I'd rather wait for someone that is not a dick…thank you very much.

_Kagome Higurashi_

I smacked my forehead as I realized what I wrote in the last sentence. I was pretty much telling him I was a virgin. Grabbing an eraser I began to erase it but swore when I realized I had written in pen. Being the lazy person I was I put it in an envelope and walked downstairs to send it to Sesshoumaru. Perhaps he would ignore the last sentence…I could only hope!


	7. Sesshoumaru's Fourth Letter

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"So, I need to say something" Inu Yasha announced to Father and I happily. Why did he always talk about these kinds of things at 6 AM in the morning? Oh, right, because the idiot had school.

"Yes Inu Yasha" Father asked while sipping his coffee.

"I want Kikyo to come to Japan and visit me" Inu Yasha said proudly and father began chocking on his coffee.

"You WHAT" He screamed at Inu Yasha while I smirked.

"I want her to visit me" Inu Yasha repeated happily.

"I think that's a great idea" Izayoi, my step mom and Inu Yasha's mom said happily.

"Really" Father asked her shocked.

"Yes. I mean technically speaking were you not the one who feared that Inu Yasha was gay?" Izayoi asked and I let out a chuckle.

"DID YOU REALLY SAY THAT DAD" Inu Yasha screamed at father completely red in the face.

"I guess you are right honey…okay Inu Yasha I have no problem with this but isn't Kikyo only 17 years old?" Father asked Inu Yasha.

"Yeah but by this summer she will be 18" Inu Yasha said and then glanced at me evilly. I raised a brow wondering what he was thinking.

"Kagome will be 18 by the start of the summer too" Inu Yasha added now smirking at me.

'**I'm beginning to like Inu Yasha more and more'** my beast said out of nowhere.

'Shut up' I said to myself in frustration.

'**You know that you want to meet her**' the beast added and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you done talking to your beast" Father asked with mild surprise in his voice.

"Yes" I said coldly.

"So when did your beast start talking to you so easily" Father asked a bit suspicious.

"Since Kag-" But I stopped myself. Inu Tashio grinned while Izayoi looked shocked. Inu Yasha started grinning ear from ear.

"Who is that" Izayoi asked. She knew nothing of my pen pal because she just got back from Canada. However, she knew of Inu Yasha's pen pal because Inu Yasha sent her letters telling her how his life was going.

"Honey perhaps you should go check the mail" Father said and Inu Yasha began snickering evilly. Izayoi nodded while still giving everyone a weird look. Then she walked outside to get the mail.

"Inu Yasha you be able to have Kikyo visit you on one condition" Father said and Inu Yasha's eyes lit up happily.

"Anything" Inu Yasha said eagerly.

"That Kagome comes with Kikyo" Father added and I glared at him. How dare he, how dare father try to hook me up with Kagome.

"But Sesshoumaru hates her and vise versa" Inu Yasha growled at father.

"Obvious he does NOT hate her since his beast is talking about her…perhaps he even wants her as her mate" Father said showing one of his fangs while smiling. Inu Yasha's eyes widened and he suddenly looked at me.

"Do you Sesshoumaru" Inu Yasha asked and I glared at him.

"I do not wish to mate someone I have never met" I said coldly.

'**Sesshoumaru, I have already said that that can easily be fixed**' my beast said yet I continued to ignore him. Meanwhile I glanced at Inu Yasha and wanted to kill him.

"Are you avoiding the question" Father and Inu Yasha asked in unison, both of them shocked.

"Father do you not have work? Inu Yasha do you not have school" I said and they glared at me. Luckily for me Izayoi chose that time to enter the house smiling.

"Sesshoumaru, here is a letter from Kagome Higurashi" Izayoi said clearly confused.

'**Yes, another letter from our future mate**' my beast cheered and I wanted to kill him.

"Thank You" I said grabbing the letter and walking to my room ignoring my father's and Inu Yasha's voice. They were telling me to come back and tell them about my 'feeling' or something like that. Letting out a tired sigh I glanced at the letter and opened it. Laying on my bed I began to read it.

_November 12th, 2006  
Letter Four_

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_What kind of letter was that?!?!  
You are such pig!!!  
Of course I trick-or-treat you idiot, I mean I am only 17 years old.  
Here in America, people who are over 20 years old still trick-or-treat!  
I can't believe I have been writing to such an arrogant asshole for over 3 months!  
Oh guess what? I think Kikyo (My older sister) has a thing for your younger brother!  
Obviously your younger brother is a gentleman…much unlike yourself!  
By the way I will not give you anything (especially not a rat's ass) you moron.  
Why would I need to see a doctor when I have a smartass such as you?  
Also my sister won't stop talking about your brother. Then again, I can't stop talking about you…about what a dick you are!  
Inu Yasha this and Inu Yasha that. (That is his name right? I would laugh if she got his name wrong)  
Mother finds it entertaining while I find it fairly annoying.  
Now Kikyo wants to save money to go to Japan and meet him.  
Do you see what you started you stupid pain in the ass!?  
I blame this entirely on you and no one else!!!  
Also the last thing on my list is to 'mate' with you as you call it so go find someone else.  
I'd rather wait for someone that is not a dick…thank you very much._

_Kagome Higurashi_

I smiled while reading the letter. She was definitely a spit fire even after 3 months. I had expected her to bore me after a month but I was delightfully surprised when she continued to insult me and entertain me at the same time. There were a couple of sentences that caught my attention this time.

_Also my sister won't stop talking about your brother. Then again, I can't stop talking about you…about what a dick you are!_

So apparently Inu Yasha and Kikyo were thinking along the same lines. If Kikyo was anything like Inu Yasha they would definitely find a way to meet come hell or high water. I smirked at the second sentence and let out a chuckle. Although it was an insult towards me I still enjoyed it. I loved knowing that she talked about me, even if it was negative.

_Now Kikyo wants to save money to go to Japan and meet him._

So now it was a definite thing that Kikyo was just as persistent as Inu Yasha if she actually wanted to save money to visit him. Obviously Inu Yasha had not told Kikyo that his father made millions of dollars every year. Then again I made just as much as father and I did not tell Kagome about it.

_Also the last thing on my list is to 'mate' with you as you call it so go find someone else._

Even though it was such a simple sentence it bothered me a lot…almost too much. So she didn't feel the same way about me and I did for her? Suddenly my eyes widened. Did I just admit that I had feelings towards her?

'**You did'** The beast said happily and I let out a groan.

"**Perhaps she feels the same way you do but is doing the same thing you are doing…acting like a bitch just so you won't know**" The beast added and that definitely got me thinking. Perhaps my Beast was not so bad after all…

_I'd rather wait for someone that is not a dick…thank you very much._

I read hat small sentence at least five times trying to figure out what she was trying to say. Was she saying that she was a virgin? Normally I would care about such things but that sentence kept going over and over in my head. Shaking my head I stood up and grabbed some paper. Perhaps I should begin giving her hints that I had feelings for her. With that thought I began to write.

For the beginning of the letter I would act like myself and then slowly add little hints that I had feelings for her. Maybe if I was a bit playful she would like me more. I began to write about how Inu Yasha had feelings for Kikyo and how he wanted to see her as well. Then I wrote a paragraph about why she wouldn't be my mate. Once I was finished I read it over to make sure it all made sense.

_November 22nd, 2006  
Letter Four_

_Dear Kagome,_

I hope you did not have a stroke from freaking out so much about my previous letter.  
I can't believe I have writing to a _bitch_ for almost four months!!  
So your sister has a thing for Inu Yasha?  
I wish I could say I was surprised.  
Anyway, back to more important things.  
Like the rat's ass.  
You won't give me one?  
What if I begged?  
Or asked really nicely?  
Thank you by the way, I know I am a smartass.

Let us go back to the main subject though.  
The same thing has been going on at our house.

Inu Yasha normally talks too much but this is even worst.  
Kikyo this and Kikyo that and how she is so great and how bad he wants to meet her.  
My father is encouraging his most immature behavior.  
I had hoped that Inu Yasha was joking but it appears, now, he is not.  
So of course you blame this on me.  
Have you always found someone to blame for everything?  
I am just curious.  
By the way, perhaps you should tell your sister to stop saving her money to come see him.  
The main reason is because Japan is very far away and is extremely expensive to get to form New York City.

So tell me, why is mating me not on top of your list?  
What if I**do not** want to find some one else?  
What if I think that **you** are the_only_ one appropriate for this event?  
Wait…did you say 'wait for someone.'  
Miss Higurashi are trying to say that you are a virgin?  
Would you say yes to being my mate if I stopped being a dick?

_Sesshoumaru_

I smirked as i realized that Kagome would most probably freak out about the last part. _  
_


	8. Kagome's Fifth Letter

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

Kikyo, Mother and I were sitting on the ground choosing which ornaments to put on the tree. No matter what my mind kept wandering off to a certain pen pal from hell. It had been like this for the past days. He had not written back to me but then again it had only been 11 days…maybe I was just getting too impatient. I mean, I had waited over a month for a letter from him before so why was it that it seemed like it had been months since he had wrote to me?

"Kagome" Kikyo said and I looked up at her with question written over my face.

"Are you just going to strangle that teddy bear ornament or are you going to give it to mother to hang up" Kikyo asked with humor in her voice.

_There's just one thing I need_

"Sorry" I said quickly while handing the ornament to Kikyo who handed it to mother. I glanced at our Christmas tree and sighed. Why was it that I wasn't excited for Christmas? This was my favorite holiday next to Halloween…so why was I acting like a person whose puppy just died?

_I don't care about presents_

There were at least forty boxes and gifts that were wrapped underneath the Christmas tree. I glanced at Kikyo who was humming along to the song that was playing very loudly which was called "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey. I closed my eyes while letting out a sigh and I listened to the lyrics.

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

Why was it that I wanted Sesshoumaru to write back to me? Didn't I hate him? Didn't he hate me? If he did then why did he continue to write back to me? How long had we been writing to each other? I began to count the months. My eyes widened as I realized we had been talking for five months!

_I just want you for my own_

There was something different about him. He actually did not back down when I continued to insult him, hell he actually fought back…very well might I add. I smirked as I thought about all the letters we had sent to each other. Even though he insulted me constantly I could tell that he didn't mean most of the stuff that he said…much like myself.

_More than you could ever know_

What if he didn't even like me? What if I was just someone who wrote to him for his amusement? What if he didn't even think of me as a friend? Did he even think of me? What if he had a girlfriend? Did he hope that I would write to him like I was beginning to do? Hell, Kikyo who admittedly told everyone she had a thing for her pen pal was dealing better than I. Perhaps because they sent each other letters every week. Sesshoumaru was probably too busy to write each week.

_Make my wish come true_

Was it so bad that I wanted to get a letter from Sesshoumaru before Christmas? Was that too much to ask for? If so, why? I glanced at Mother and Kikyo who were placing the ornaments onto the tree. What was Sesshoumaru doing at this time? Was he getting ready for Christmas?

_All I want for Christmas is you._

"Hey mom have you gotten the mail yet" Kikyo asked mother knocking me out of my thoughts. My eyes widened. What if he wrote to me? Suddenly I frowned…no, Christmas time was too chaotic to have time to write to a meaningless pen pal like myself. I watched Kikyo walk outside and I stood up and helped mother put the ornaments onto the tree. I began to Hum to the lyrics much like Kikyo had done moments ago.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

Mother turned to me and smiled while I continued humming. Handing me an ornament I began to place it onto the tree. We had already put the lights onto the tree and our home was already decorated for the Christmas spirit.

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

After I finished placing the ornaments where they belonged I sat on the couch next to mother.

"Is something wrong Kagome" Mother asked me with worry written on her face.

"No" I lied and she raised a brow at me.

"If you want I'll let you open a gift if it makes you feel better" Mother said grinning and I gave her a sad smile. A toy was most definitely not going to make me feel better…unless it happened to be a letter from a certain someone.

"No, I'm fine" I told mother and she gave me a doubtful look.

_With a toy on Christmas day_

Suddenly the door opened and Kikyo walked in with her cheeks red. In her hands were a couple of packages and some letters. I gave her a smile while I began to walk upstairs.

"Wait, Kagome" Kikyo said and I turned around.

"What" I asked confused.

"Because silly, you got a letter" Kikyo said grinning and my eyes widened. Kikyo walked towards me grinning and handed me the letter. I nodded my thanks and ran up to my room.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

A grin spread over my face as I closed the door. I was so pathetic…I was becoming too attached to this man that I had never met. God dammit, I was known to be a man hater and here I was acting like a school girl over a simple letter. Ignoring everything I tore open the letter. I began to read it with anticipation.

_November 22nd, 2006  
Letter Four_

_Dear Kagome,_

_I hope you did not have a stroke from freaking out so much about my previous letter.  
I can't believe I have writing to a bitch for almost four months!!  
So your sister has a thing for Inu Yasha?  
I wish I could say I was surprised.  
Anyway, back to more important things.  
Like the rat's ass.  
You won't give me one?  
What if I begged?  
Or asked really nicely?  
Thank you by the way, I know I am a smartass._

_Let us go back to the main subject though.  
The same thing has been going on at our house.  
Inu Yasha normally talks too much but this is even worst.  
Kikyo this and Kikyo that and how she is so great and how bad he wants to meet her.  
My father is encouraging his most immature behavior.  
I had hoped that Inu Yasha was joking but it appears, now, he is not.  
So of course you blame this on me.  
Have you always found someone to blame for everything?  
I am just curious.  
By the way, perhaps you should tell your sister to stop saving her money to come see him.  
The main reason is because Japan is very far away and is extremely expensive to get to form New York City._

_So tell me, why is mating me not on top of your list?  
What if I __**do not**__ want to find some one else?  
What if I think that __**you**__ are the only one appropriate for this event?  
Wait…did you say 'wait for someone.'  
Miss Higurashi are trying to say that you are a virgin?  
Would you say yes to being my mate if I stopped being a dick?_

_Sesshoumaru_

Now most females would get offended at being called a bitch but I just smiled. We both insulted each other for humor yet I had a feeling he did it for entertainment…like I. I started laughing at his little plea for a rat's ass. He was so cocky it was hard NOT to like this man. I was so glad that he wrote me a letter that his little comments about me blaming everyone just slipped my mind. The last paragraph was the best in my opinion.

"_So tell me, why is mating me not on top of your list"_

I smirked at his joke and soon it turned into a grin.

"_What if I __**do not**__ want to find some one else"_

Suddenly my eyes widened when I realized something…like that he may have been serious about the mate thing. Why would he want me as his mate? He had never met me!

_What if I think that __**you**__ are the only one appropriate for this event?_

I was the only one appropriate for the 'event'!? Never the less my heart started beating faster and faster.

_Miss Higurashi are trying to say that you are a virgin?_

Way to ruin the moment Sesshoumaru I thought to myself while laughing. Had it been any other guy asking me this question I would have stalked them down and killed them. However, when it came to Sesshoumaru I guess I could make acceptations.

_Would you say yes to being my mate if I stopped being a dick?_

The last sentence left me more confused than anything. Was he serious about me being his mate or not!? From what I had learned about him so far I would have had to say 'no' but…

'Alright Kagome, time to get into bitch mode' I thought with humor. I couldn't disappoint my wonderful pen pal by not being a bitch now could I?

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

Suddenly Christmas was not looking so bad. Perhaps if I mailed a response he would get it before Christmas…Biting my lip I tried to think of what to write to him.

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

"Kagome" Kikyo's voice yelled and I opened my door and waited for her to come.

"Yes" I responded.

"You know, I just don't want you disappointed this Christmas" Kikyo began and I raised a brow almost asking what she was talking about.

"I know how much you wanted a Siamese kitty but Mom and I went shopping apparently they are rare" Kikyo said and I gave her a smile.

"It's okay" I said and Kikyo gave me a nervous smile.

"Are you sure" Kikyo asked and I nodded. With that Kikyo ran back downstairs and I shut my door and sat on my bed. The main thing I had wanted for Christmas was A Siamese Kitty. I had always wanted one but we could never find one. I had already planned to name it Fuzzy or Fuzzels. Sighing I went back to the letter.

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

As I began writing back to Sesshoumaru the Siamese Kitty did not seem as big of a deal as it was a couple of months ago. If I had to choose between a Siamese Kitty and Sesshoumaru who would I choose? Hmmm, tough choice. I began to laugh out loud as I was actually comparing Sesshoumaru to a cat.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

Glancing down at the letter I smirked. It was amazing how I could switch from being a sweetheart to a complete bitch when it came to Sesshoumaru.

_December 3rd, 2006  
Letter Five_

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

You would enjoy me having a stroke, wouldn't you?  
Go find your own rat's ass you retard!  
What do you mean 'do you always find someone to blame for everything'?  
Are you saying my sister can't afford to go to Japan?!  
You have a lot of nerve!

Why are you not on top of my 'to do' list you ask?  
Because of the way you act!  
You have never even met me!!  
How would you even know if I was the 'only' one for the job?!  
How dare you ask me if I'm a virgin!!  
Are you serious about this mate thing or are you kidding?  
You are kidding right?

Well let us move on to the more important things.  
Like, 20 more days until Christmas!!!  
I know that they celebrate Christmas in Japan.  
What are you doing for Christmas?  
In Japan Christmas is more of a couples thing but in America it is more of a family thing.  
So will you be hanging out with your girlfriend this Christmas?

I told my mom I wanted a pure Siamese cat for Christmas but they told me that they wouldn't get me one because they are really hard to find…  
I wanted to name it fluffy…or fuzzels.  
However, I still can hardly wait for Christmas!  
I have a question for you.  
Were you seriously serious about the mating thing?  
Just wondering.

_Kagome Higurashi_

I let out a sigh for what seemed to be like the millionth time. Suddenly my cell phone rang and I glanced at it and my eyes went wide.

'Aw crap' was my first thought. It was Kei…my old boss. I had totally forgotten about my job that I had done for over 4 years. Ever since I had been 13 I had been a model. Mother and Kikyo knew nothing of it. Why? Well, I simply wanted money in case something happened. You can never be too sure.

When I had started the job I did not think that I would a success. Never had I thought that I would be a regular model for Vogue!! Vogue, as in the Magazine which was published around the world in countries such as Australia, Brazil, China, France, Germany, Greece, India, Italy, Japan, Korea, Mexico, Portugal, Russia, Spain, Switzerland, Taiwan, UK and of course the United States.

I had been on covers of Cosmopolitan, Glamour, InStyle, and Seventeen. I had never been as stupid as to use my real name but instead used Rashi Kagome. Kei had assured my privacy and my family not finding out and in return I had become a model for his company. He did not take it well when I had told him I quit. His company had turned famous because of me and with me gone he did not know what to do. Yes, I felt guilt but I also had a life. I nervously picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello" I said in a business like voice.

"Ahhh, My favorite Model. Hello Kagome" Kei said in his smooth, relaxing voice.

"Hello, may I ask why you are calling" I asked Kei suspiciously.

"I was wondering if you would like to be a model once more" Kei said nervously and I smiled. Of course, why he call me?

"Kei" I began in a warning tone.

"Kagome, none of our models are beautiful enough to get into the Tokyo Beauty Pageant. You are beautiful. Japan knows about you" Kei said and my eyes widened. Did he just say Tokyo!?!? Tokyo, Japan!?!?

"Kei did you just say Tokyo, Japan" I asked him in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, you'll only have to spend two days at the Tokyo Beauty Pageant. You can stay there for as long as 2 months and we will pay Kagome" Kei said in urgent voice.

"Wow, your desperate" I said with humor in my voice.

"When is this Pageant" I asked him curiously.

"You mean your considering it Kagome?! Oh, God I love you so much" Kei said happily and I rolled my eyes.

"You would leave on the plain in six days" He said and my eyes widened.

"SIX DAYS" I screamed through the phone. Was he insane!??!

"Kei that is a VERY short notice" I growled through the phone.

"I know but Kagome, I beg you" Kei pleaded through the phone.

"Kei…I need to talk to my family about this…I'll call you back" I told him.

"Please Kagome…just think of me" Kei said in his puppy dog voice while I smiled.

"I will" I told him and hung up the phone.


	9. Christmas Time

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

So how exactly am going to tell mom and Kikyo that I've been lying to them for around four years?! Oh well this was a great Christmas gift for them. Letting out a breath…perhaps I could just turn Kei down? Standing up I decided that I couldn't stall this seeing as how the plane did leave in six days. Walking downstairs, I saw Kikyo and Mom chit chatting while both eating candy canes.

"So did you like Sesshoumaru's letter" Kikyo asked me and my eyes widened. I had totally forgotten about him!! The whole modeling thing had totally erased Sesshoumaru out of my mind. Biting my lip I sat down on the couch. How the hell was I suppose to start this conversation?

"I just got a phone call" I said looking at them with a serious expression.

"From Sesshoumaru" Kikyo asked me with wide eyes and I wanted to roll my eyes.

"No…from someone else" I said nervously. Mother seemed to realize that I wanted to say something but just didn't know how to.

"Who was it" Mother asked me and I smiled at her.

"Kei" I said. I knew that they would not know who 'Kei' was.

"And Kei is who…?" Kikyo asked me with a weird expression on her face.

"My boss" I said sitting down and Kikyo and Mom's eyes widened.

"What do you mean your boss? You've never had a job! You've been too busy with School" Mother said and I nodded slowly.

"Well…did he want to wish you a merry Christmas" Kikyo asked and I bite my lip.

"Not exactly" I said and Kikyo glared at me.

"Dammit Kagome just say it" Kikyo shouted and mother's face showed shock.

"He wants me to…" I thought making sure that I used the right words.

"Return to work…in six days" I said. Maybe if I was lucky I would not even have to tell them what my last job was. Suddenly kikyo asked that exact question.

"Well what is your job" Kikyo asked.

"It's far from here" I said trying to act like she said _where_ instead of _what_.

"Kagome…I said what…not where" Kikyo said calmly and I gave her a tiny smile.

"Modeling…" I mumbled under my breath and my mothers jaw dropped open.

"Did you just say modeling" Kikyo asked, just as shocked as mother.

"Maybe" I said with uncertainty in my voice.

"How long have you had this job" Mother asked curiously.

"Four years" I said giving her an apologetic smile.

"Kagome" Mother said calmly but I could tell she was beyond angry.

"When you say Model do you mean you've been on magazines before" Kikyo suddenly asked excitedly.

"Sort of" I said quickly glancing at mother.

"That is so cool" She squealed and my eyes widened…she was impressed? Not pissed at me?

"Where you a well known model" Kikyo asked and I thought for a second.

"Not really" I said, lying to her.

"Do you have some magazines that you were on the cover with" Kikyo asked and I nodded.

"Do you have them here" Kikyo squealed.

"Yeah, there in the big black safe…the password is 5780" I said and with that Kikyo ran to my room.

"Kagome why did you do that" Mother asked me and I bite my lip once more.

"I wanted to make sure if we were ever in need of money I would have some" I told her honestly and mother looked into my eyes. When I first began a model it was when mother was having a lot of surgeries and thus that equaled a lot of money. I had worried for her and us so decided to make some extra money just in case. However, I never needed to use it because mother went back to work and within a year she had all the bills paid off.

"During my surgeries" Mother said and I nodded.

"Oh…Kagome" Mother said looking like she was about to cry and I suddenly was unsure of what to do.

"KAGOME YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE NOT A WELL KNOWN MODEL" Kikyo screamed running down the stairs with at least thirty magazines in her hands. Suddenly she placed them all next to each other and mother looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Cosmopolitan, Glamour, InStyle, Seventeen and Vogue" Kikyo shouted and I gave her a nervous grin.

"Kagome do you realize you are world known…like an international model!?!?" Kikyo asked me with wide eyes and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Kagome this is amazing" Mother said glancing through some of the magazines.

"You look so beautiful" Mother commented while glancing at me with a red gown and a silver crown with my hair up posing for Glamour.

"Thanks" I said grinning. They weren't angry?!

"Rashi Kagome" Kikyo said and I nodded. That was my fake name for modeling.

"Why didn't you use your real name" Mother asked me confused.

"Because Then people would know who I was" I said giving her a look that seemed to be asking if she was an idiot.

"That's the point of being a model silly" Kikyo said laughing and I rubbed the back of my hair while sitting down on the ground and looking through the magazines. I hadn't looked at these for almost a year.

"Actually I'm going to tell Kei that I can't model for him" I said smiling and Kikyo and Mother quickly glanced at me at the same time.

"Oh right, he wanted you to model…where did he want you to model at" Mother asked me and I glanced at Kikyo while grinning.

"What" Kikyo asked confused.

"Tokyo, Japan" I said grinning at Kikyo whose eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"OH MY GOD KAGOME" Kikyo shouted jumping up and down while hugging me.

"Kikyo I'm not going" I told her when she stopped hugging me and she suddenly glared at me.

"Like hell your not" Kikyo growled and my eyes widened.

"The least you could do for your sister is to take her to Tokyo" Kikyo said simply and mother let out a laugh.

"Mother tell Kikyo that I need to stay at home seeing as how it's Christmas time" I said seriously to mother who had an evil grin on her face.

"Wait when does he wants you to go to Tokyo" Mother asked me.

"Six days" I said and Kikyo jumped up.

"Oh my god…Six days! I need to start packing" Kikyo shouted with wide eyes.

"Kiky I'm not going" I said feeling like I was repeating myself.

"How long" Mother asked me and my eyes widened. Dammit she was actually considering it! Damn my luck.

"They said that they will pay up to 2 months of vacation" I told mother honesty while I watched the wheels in her mind turn.

"You'll take Kikyo with you" Mother said and my I glared at mother.

"I CAN'T JUST BRING SOMEONE WITH ME" I shouted frustrated.

"Besides Kikyo can not be gone for school for two months" I said trying to calm down.

"I'll take care of that myself" Mother said and I wanted to throw my hands up in the air in defeat.

"Yay" Kikyo said hugging her mother and then me.

"Bye guys…got to pack" She said with a grin and ran towards her room.

"Mother I don't want to go" I told her truthfully.

"I know…because of Sesshoumaru, right" Mother said and I closed my eyes and took in a breath and then released it.

"Yes because of him" I said leaning against the wall now tiredly.

"Kagome you like him" Mother said and my eyes widened.

"I do not" I lied.

"Stop being in denial sweetie" Mother said and turning away from me and went back to putting the ornaments on the tree.

"I told you that you needed a guy and this must be a sign from god" Mother said while grinning at me.

"Mother if shit fell from the sky would that be a sign from god" I growled at her. I couldn't believe that mother was forcing me to go to Japan. I was getting desperate here…maybe that's why I began to swear.

"Most definitely…but _shit_ is not falling from _the sky_" Mother said calmly and I just wanted to bang my head against the nearest wall.

"Kagome…you have been doing this job for four years. Do you get good money" She asked me and I nodded.

"How much" Mother asked me.

"$100 an hour" I said simply and her eyes went wide.

"Kagome hell you don't even need to go to college" Mother said.

"But I want to go to college" I told her trying to calm down and not be so frustrated.

"Honey…this job…how much money have you made from it within the last 4 years" Mother asked and I shut up.

"Three" I said.

"Three thousand? That doesn't make sense" Mother said confused.

"Million" I said and mother dropped the ornament that she was holding and it shattered everywhere.

"THREE MILLION DOLLARS!?!? THAT IS ALMOST A MILLION DOLLARS A YEAR" Mother shouted at me.

"Kagome…stop arguing with me. You will thank me later on. Just go to Japan, do the job, enjoy the sights…you don't even have to see Sesshoumaru" Mother said calmly while giving me a loving smile and I nodded slowly.

"Now go call Kai or whatever his name is and tell him about your decision" Mother said.

"Alright" I said and began to walk upstairs.

"You will thank me later me on Kagome" Mother said and I rolled my eyes. Yeah…suuuuuure.

Not only would I have to call Kei to tell him of my decision I would have to change my letter to Sesshoumaru.

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

"I love this song" Izayoi said while smiling to me.

"Who sings it" I asked while helping her put the ornaments on our tree.

"Mariah Carey sings it. It's called "All I Want for Christmas Is You." It's so beautiful" Izayoi said happily and I nodded. Why I was helping her with the tree even I did not know. Perhaps it was because I wanted to be the first person to see if Kagome wrote a letter back.

"**We should get her something for Christmas**" The beast said. I nodded…yeah but what would we get her? We did not know what she wanted.

"**Clothes…all females like clothes**" The beast said with humor in his voice while I rolled my eyes.

"Are you talking to your beast" Izayoi asked me and I snapped back to where I was. I nodded and she smiled.

"That is so neat that you and your beast get along so well" Izayoi said as she began to hum to 'All I want for Christmas is You' and then began to quietly sing along.

"**Us…get along? Hell no…maybe when hell freezes over**" My beast said sarcastically and I smirked.

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

"Won't you please bring my baby to me" Izayoi sang quietly and I stared at her. I had always wondered why father took a human for a mate but perhaps now I knew why. She was more amazing then most demoness's. She sort of reminded him of Kagome…although with not the kind of tongue that Kagome had.

"Sesshoumaru you should invite Kagome over to Japan" Izayoi said and I raised a brow.

"Why do you say that" I asked her curiously.

"Well…You were thinking about her" Izayoi said simply and I smirked.

"How did you know" I asked her suddenly wanting to know the answer.

"It's just something you can see after you've been in love…it's that look that means your in love with someone and will be forever" Izayoi said trying to explain it to me.

"I have not even met her though" I said.

"Yes but that does not matter. Especially since you did not deny your feelings for her" Izayoi said with a sly grin.

"Go check the mail" She said giving me a warm smile and I returned it. Her eyes widened.

"Well Miss. Higurashi must be special to make it so you actually smile now" She said in a teasing voice and I chuckled. You could say that…

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

As I began walking towards the door I began to listen to the music. Smirking I thought of what would happen if Kagome did come to Japan. She would probably be scared off because of his crazy family. Although, it would be an amazing Christmas gift to see her standing at his door on Christmas day. Opening the mail box I checked through the mail and my eyes widened as I saw a letter from New York and it was addressed to me. Smiling I began to walk inside.

"Any luck" Izayoi asked me and I nodded as I showed her the letter.

"What does it say" Izayoi asked with excitement in her voice.

"Well if you let me open it then maybe you'll know" I said with humor in my voice. I opened the letter and began to read it alone at first.

_December 3rd, 2006  
Letter Five_

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_You would enjoy me having a stroke, wouldn't you?  
Go find your own rat's ass you retard!  
What do you mean 'do you always find someone to blame for everything'?  
Are you saying my sister can't afford to go to Japan?!  
You have a lot of nerve!_

_Why are you not on top of my 'to do' list you ask?  
Because of the way you act!  
You have never even met me!!  
How would you even know if I was the 'only' one for the job?!  
How dare you ask me if I'm a virgin!!  
Are you serious about this mate thing or are you kidding?  
You are kidding right?_

_Well let us move on to the more important things.  
Like, 20 more days until Christmas!!!  
I know that they celebrate Christmas in Japan.  
What are you doing for Christmas?  
In Japan Christmas is more of a couples thing but in America it is more of a family thing.  
So will you be hanging out with your girlfriend this Christmas?_

_I told my mom I wanted a pure Siamese cat for Christmas but they told me that they wouldn't get me one because they are really hard to find…  
I wanted to name it fluffy…or fuzzels.  
However, I still can hardly wait for Christmas!  
I have a question for you.  
Were you seriously serious about the mating thing?  
Just wondering._

_Kagome Higurashi_

Just by reading the letter it made him feel better. This time only few sentences got his attention.

"_Are you serious about this mate thing or are you kidding?"  
_God dammit what the hell did he have to do to get her to believe him? Even as he read it now his eyes widened as he realized that he honestly was serious about taking her as his mate…even though he had never met her.

"_So will you be hanging out with your girlfriend this Christmas?"  
_Damn that woman! Did she really think that I would ask another female to be my mate if I was dating someone else? This was definitely something that I would bring up in the letter that I wrote back to her.

"_I told my mom I wanted a pure Siamese cat for Christmas but they told me that they wouldn't get me one because they are really hard to find…"  
_"**Ha! There! That is what we can get her!"** The beast said happily and I had to agree with him. If his mate wanted a Siamese cat then a Siamese cat she would most definitely get.

"_I wanted to name it fluffy…or fuzzels".  
_"Okay I am not getting her a cat if she is going to name her Fuzzels or Fluffy" The beast said stubbornly and this time I just laughed. Seriously though, what kinds of names were those? Definitely another thing to bring up in my next letter…

"Here" I said handing the letter to Izayoi so she could read it. Grinning I began to think of how to get my mate her little Siamese kitten.

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"So I heard you got a letter from Kagome" Father said entering my office. I nodded and he smiled.

"Anything new" He asked me and I raised a brow at him.

"No" I said as I went back to the magazine I was looking at.

"What the hell are you reading" Father asked as he grabbed the magazine out of my hands and I instantly growled.

"Holy shit Sesshoumaru….you…your…your looking through a cat catalog" Father said while cracking up. I glared at him and mentally cursed at Kagome seeing as how I would not be in this position had it not been for her.

"Father…go now…before I kill you" I said seriously and he nodded. Even as he turned to leave he was still laughing…at me.

"Sakura" I shouted for my secretary. A bunny demoness's ran in. She looked to be the age of 26 but demons knew better.

"Yes" She asked me.

"What do you know about Cats" I asked her.

"Well…They do not mate well with dogs. They have a fiery personality. They are good with fighting and are playful" Sakura began and I let out a chuckle.

"Not Cat demons Sakura…normal cats" I said smirking and Sakura started blushing.

"Oh" She said looking away in embarrassment.

"Not much" Sakura said and I nodded and dismissed her. Suddenly she turned around.

"Koga may know more about cat's…apparently his families cat had kittens…like twelve and he's going to kill them but that is beside the point" Sakura said as she noticed she was rambling.

"Do you know what types of cats they are" I asked her.

"I think I heard that they were Siamese" Sakura said but with uncertainty in her voice. My eyes widened.

"Get Koga in my office now" I said and Sakura nodded. Within five minutes Koga was in my office.

"Yeah" He asked me.

"You have kittens" I asked him and he nodded.

"What type" I asked him.

"Siamese mainly" Koga said and I smirked.

"I had twelve but Shippo just adopted nine of them" Koga said rolling his eyes.

"We are having them put down today why do you ask" Koga asked me. Great, seeing as how I could care less about cats I had a feeling that Kagome loved cats and would not be too pleased to hear that I only adopted one cat and let the other two die. This woman was doing things that made me question my sanity.

"Bring them in my office when you can…all three of them" I told him and Koga's eyes went wide.

"You…are adopted the cats" Koga asked shocked and I nodded. Just wonderful, now all the people that worked for me would think their boss was a cat freak…or cat lady…but more a cat man…just great. Damn you Kagome and your likes for cats.

"Alright" Koga said as he walked out of my office.

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

As I got ready to leave work I was beginning to get stressed out. Where were the cats!? Koga had better of not killed them…Kagome would kill me. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Koga holding three tiny kittens in his hands.

"damn cats' Koga mumbled and I smirked as I saw one of the cats bite him and Koga swear out loud once more.

"Here's the little hellions" Koga said handing me the three cats. Suddenly something dawned on me, perhaps Kagome liked cats because they were hellions like herself? Before Koga exited my office he turned around.

"May I ask why you out of all people are taking three kittens in" He asked me and I wanted to groan.

"For my mate" I said simply and Koga looked like he was going to have a heart attack.


	10. Arrival In Japan

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- I am sorry that I did not update yesterday. I finished writting the chapter with over 2000 words but then my computer shut down...and i did not save it. So now you guys get a short chapter since i had to re write it...sorry you guys :'(****  
**

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"I can't believe it's 4 AM in the morning" I said while blinking and Kei laughed.

"I'm so excited" Kikyo squealed and I rolled my eyes. It seemed like she could definitely live without any sleep.

"We're boarding in ten minutes" Kei said and I nodded while yawning. Suddenly my phone rang. Slowly I picked it up.

"Hello" I said in a tired voice.

"Honey" A cheer voice said that I could tell belonged to Mother.

"Yes" I answered unsure as to why she was calling.

"You lied to me about how much money you made" Mother said and I rolled my eyes.

"Mother I did not have time to do the math so I just gave you a number…does it really matter" I asked her with humor in my voice.

"Kagome in order to make 3 million dollars in four years with 100 dollars per hour you would have to work 30,000 hours…sweetie there are only 34560 hours in four years" Mother said and my eyes widened. (**A/N**- All that math goes to _DemonDeReves_…thanks.)

"Mother be honest with me…how long did that take you to figure out" I asked her curiously

"Ummm…a couple of hours" She said suddenly laughing.

"Good job mom, if you are so curious as to how much money I make it is somewhere in the $200…is that better" I said bordly. Suddenly I glanced at Kei.

"Hey Kei…how much do you guys pay me" I asked him curiously and he thought for a moment.

"225 dollars an hour I think" Kei answered not sound certain though.

"My moms spazing out because I said you guys paid me $100 per hour and she knew that I made 3 million

Dollars so she did the math" I explained to him.

"Kagome your making our company look cheap" Kei said with a fake hurt voice.

"Whatever" I said laughing.

"Did you hear that mom" I asked her over the phone.

"Yes" Mother said and I smirked.

"Does that make you feel better" I asked her while grinning at Kikyo and Kei.

"Much…alrighty buh bai" Mom said and hung up the phone. Good god she was wasting my minutes on such retarded subjects…

"Come on Kagome, we're boarding now" Kei said and I nodded as Kikyo and I followed him onto the plane…

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

I sighed for what seemed to be the tenth time within the last five minutes while grinning happily. Why? Because I was going to tell the whole world who my mate was…even if she still didn't give me an answer. Now that I realized I wanted to take Kagome as my mate I wanted the whole world to know about it and I had no problem announcing it to everyone.

"Will you stop it" Father growled at her extremely annoyed.

"Stop what" I asked him although I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Your acting like you just got laid for the first time" Father said while glaring at me.

"HONEY" Izayoi shouted at father while glaring at him.

"What? He's actually too damn happy" Father said obviously wanting his mate to side with him.

"And that's wrong how" Izayoi asked him and I grinned even more.

"Why are you so happy anyway" Father asked and I let out a chuckle. Suddenly Inu Yasha walked inside freezing his ass off.

"Here Sesshoumaru, A letter from Kagome" Inu Yasha said bordly while handing out the mail. My eyes widened…a letter from Kagome? She had just sent me one yesterday…was something wrong?! My heart starting beating faster and faster, as I grabbed the letter and tore it open and quickly began to read it.

_Okay First off I am not going to be formal here seeing as how I have already sent you a letter yesterday.  
This letter is mainly to give a heads up.  
A heads up on what you ask?  
Well…Guess what?  
I have to go to Japan.  
See what you did you stupid asshole!  
Do you realize that in six days I have to wake up at 4 AM in the god damn morning and get onto the stupid plan?  
Then I have to spend over 24 hours on that plan until I reach the Tokyo Airport!?  
With my retarded sister!?  
Hello, I blame this on you.  
My mother made me go because of you!!!  
I hope you choke on something.  
I hope I do not see you during my stay in Tokyo…  
Just kidding…you are not that bad…I guess.  
if you __**must**__ see me you can contact me at the number written on the back of this paper_

I blinked and then continued that for about five minutes straight. Did I read it right? Re reading the letter I began to smile with happiness. She liked me…she wanted me to see her…hell, she had even wrote her number for me!! Things were beginning to look up for once more.

"Oh dear god the idiots smiling" Father commented.

"What did she say Sesshoumaru" Izayoi asked curiously.

"Well Inu Yasha seems like you are going to have to be nice to me for a while" I said while smirking.

"And that is why" Inu Yasha asked giving me a weird look.

"Because at this moment…or tomorrow Morning Kagome should be boarding a plane for Tokyo, Japan…along with her sister" I said and Inu Yasha's mouth dropped open.

"Are you shitting me" Inu yasha shouted happily while trying to grab the letter from me. Allowing him to grab the letter I smirked while he read the letter.

"Well call her dammit, they are probably in Japan already" Inu yasha said and father and Izayoi looked at me.

"By all means please do, I would love to hear what your mate sounds like" Inu Tashio said passing me his cell phone.

"Put it on speaker phone" Inu Tashio reminded me and I reluctantly did. Dialing the number on the back of the sheet we listened to it ring. Suddenly the answering machine started. I started to listen to it in hopes of finding out how Kagome sounds. Suddenly a extremely sexy voice started speaking.

"Hellllllo? Hey everyone, you have reached the number that you have dialed, but I have made some changes in my life…if you leave a message and I do not get back to you…guess what? It means that you were one of those changes" The voice said and I smirked…so not only was she a smartass to me but also to everyone that called her. Right as the beep began a voice answered it.

"Hello" A groggy voice said and I smirked as I realized it was the same voice that left the message.

"Hello" I said in a deep, smooth, sexy voice wanting to know how she would react.

"God dammit Kei, Leave me the hell alone I need to sleep" Kagome growled and suddenly hung up. I blinked in confusion…who the hell was Kei!?! I began to growl in angry wanting to know who Kei was and why he would be calling my mate and be so friendly with her that she felt it was alright to swear at him.

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

I was napping when my phone rang and I groaned out in frustration. Grabbing the phone I looked at the caller ID and noticed that the number was not familiar to me. I let it in ring as I wondered weather I should pick it up or not. I decided I wouldn't. Wait, what if It was Sesshoumaru calling me I thought shocked. Instantly I picked up the phone.

"Hello" I said in a groggy voice.

"Hello" A deep, sexy and smooth voice responded. My eyes widened as I realized that I did not know who this voice belonged to and since this was my private phone it only meant one thing…Sesshoumaru. My heart started racing and I bit my lip. Suddenly I had an idea.

"God dammit Kei, Leave me the hell alone I need to sleep" I growled and hung up. I knew that it was not Kei but at least he would think that I did not know who he was.

"Who was that" Kikyo asked as she walked into my hotel room.

"Sesshoumaru" I responded while getting up and choosing something to wear.

"Geez I like how you talk to people you like" Kikyo said with humor in her voice and I glared at her. What the hell was I supposed to do!? Suddenly the phone rang again. Glancing at the phone I let out a sigh of relief as I realized that Kei was calling me. I answered it.

"Hey Kagome, seeing as how the beauty pageant is not until tomorrow I was wondering weather you wanted to come with me and meet with one of my clients…they sponsor my company and it would mean a lot to me…Kikyo can come too" Kei added and I glanced at Kikyo.

"Sounds good to me" Kikyo said grinning and I nodded…I mean, what was the worst that could happen…right?

"Sure…who are the clients" I asked curiously.

"Oh, they are in charge of the company 'Inu TaiYoukai' it's a very rich and popular company in Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka, Chiba and Kobe" Kei said and I nodded.

"And their names" I asked him still curious.

"Oh They are called the Tashio's" Kei said and I glanced at Kikyo. Never heard of them…it should be fun…right?


	11. The Phone Call

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- Okay, so a lot of people (Who can read the Japanese on the first pages) have asked what it means and I guess that I really should tell you guys…so…here it is! I will write it in Romaji and then in English okay?**

_August 9th, 2006  
Letter One  
Dear Taiyoukai,_

_私のなまえはかごめです。__(Watashi No namae wa Kagome Desu) (_**My name is Kagome**)_  
__としは__17__－さいです。__(Toshi wa 17 sai desu) (_**I am 17 years old**_)  
__日本がすきです。__(Nihon ga suki desu) _**(I love Japan**_)  
__としはなんですか？__(toshi wan an desu ka) (_**How old are you**_)  
__私はえいごをはなします。__(Watashi wa eigo wo hanashimasu) (_**I can speak English**_)  
__私は日本語がへたです！！__(Watashi wa nihongo ga heta desu) _**(My japanese is not wonderful**_)  
__どうもありがとうございます！__(doumo arigatou gozaimasu) (_**Thank you very much**  
私は日本に決して行ったことがない (Watashi wa nihon ni ketsushite itsu toganai) (**I have never been to Japan**)  
私は違った国の人たちと話すことが大好きですき (Watashi wa itsu takuno hito-tachi hanashi sukoto ga ooyoshimiki desu ki) (**I love speaking to people from different countries**!)  
-------------------------------------------------------

_August 20th, 2006  
Letter One_  
_Dear Miss. Higurashi,_

私の名前は_セッショウマル_です。(watashi no namae wa Sesshoumaru desu) (**My name is Sesshoumaru)**  
年は24-さいです。(Watashi wa 24 sai desu) (**I am 24 years old**)  
私のえいごがじょうずです！(Watashi wa eigo ga jiyouzu desu) (**My English is wonderful**)  
私はにほんごを話します。(Watashi ha nihongo wo hanashimasu) (**I can speak Japanese**)  
私はえいごを話します。 (Watashi wa eigo wo hanashimasu) (**Along with Japanese, I can speak English**)  
私はドイツを話します。(Watashi wa doitsu wo hanashimasu) (**I can also speak German**)

**A/N- And there you have it :)  
Sorry, it is just that since I can speak Japanese i assumed most people could...then i learned that most high schools do not offer Japanese... **

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"Oh my god Kagome, you are still not dressed?!!?" Kei said as he entered our hotel to find me still in my tank top and PJ bottoms.

"Hey" I said, greeting him while yawning.

"That is not funny Kagome, we need to leave in four hours" Kei growled at me while I grinned.

"If we have four hours what is the problem" Kikyo asked confused.

"Because I need at least three hours to get Kagome ready" Kei said while calming down.

"You are so lucky I brought clothes along" Kei muttered under his breath.

"That is exactly why I did not bother dressing myself, I knew you would make me change into something else" I said proudly and he grinned at me.

"Alright Kagome you are going to wear a dress" Kei announced and I rolled my eyes.

"What else would I wear to a formal event!? Jeans and a tank top!?" I asked him annoyed and he glared back at me.

"Well I am not the one who is not ready" Kei said and I fell back on the bed while yawning tiredly. Suddenly he turned to Kikyo who was smiling.

"Kikyo, I have a dress for you" He said as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a dress.

"Blood Red would definitely be the best color for you when it comes to a dress which is why I choose this one" He said pointing at a red dress. Kikyo's eyes went wide as she admired the dress. It was an elegant mermaid-inspired evening gown with a sweetheart neckline. Sparkling jeweled and bugle beads adored the front of it. Shirred dropped waist for a form-fitting above a floaty charmeuse skirt. Then it had a High-Low hemline and a slight train finished the look. On the back there was a center zipper.

"I love it" Kikyo squealed and Kei gave me a cocky grin while I rolled my eyes.

"Here, put it on" Kei said and Kikyo nodded while running into the bathroom. We heard the bathroom door lock.

"So what am I going to where then" I asked Kei with a raised brow.

"This" He answered simply and I glared at him.

"Great…I get the cleavage dress" I mumbled.

"I would have given it to Kikyo but you have bigger boobs" Kei whispered in my ear and I laughed.

"Thanks for noticing" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Besides…apparently the eldest son of Tashio's needs to get laid…think you can handle the job" Kei asked me with humor in his voice.

"Very funny Kei because we both know I am totally like that" I said sarcastically.

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"So who the hell are we meeting again" Inu Yasha asked father while we sat at the table waiting for our guests.

"Kei…he is a fashion designer and also has his own Model Agency" Father explained and I mentally groaned…so we needed to be here…why?

"So why did Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru need to come Hunny" Izayoi asked, reading my mind. Father started grinning.

"Because he is bringing his best model…Rashi" Father said and I raised a brow.

"And is that suppose to mean something to me" I asked him with boredom in my voice.

"Yes, you need to get laid" Inu Tashio said seriously and I began to growl at him.

"I have a mate Father" I growled and he smirked.

"Well you see I had this appointment scheduled before I knew that" Father said calmly.

"Hello Tashio" A deep voice said and we looked up.

"Hiru, glad you could make it" Father said as he showed where Hiru would sit. Sitting down Hiru and father began talking about everything and anything.

"Damn I thought I would beat Hiru to here but I guess not" A new voice said, obviously joking.

"Kyoki, please do join us" Inu Tashio said and Kyoki sat next to Hiru.

"Hey Hiru…what do a rubix cube and a penis have in common" Kyoki asked Hiru grinning ear from ear.

"I don't know…what" Hiru asked with a grin.

"The longer you play with them, the harder they get" Kyoki said and Hiru cracked up. I glanced at father…how was it possible that these were business men that were older than I but were more immature then Inu Yasha?

"You guys disrespect females too often…I just happened to get lucky and married Miss Right" Another guy said sitting down.

"Too bad Shiro didn't know that her first name was _Always"_ Hiru whispered to Kyoki and they both cracked up. Suddenly a phone rang. Hiru picked it up and answered it and put it on the table as he realized that it was on speaker phone.

"Hello?" Hiru said confused

"Honey, it's me. Are you at the club?" A female voice asked

"Yes." Hiru answered and we all looked at him…what club?

"Great! I am at the mall two blocks from where you are. I just saw a beautiful mink coat. It's absolutely gorgeous!! Can I buy it?" The female asked and Hiru grinned.

"What's the price?" Hiru asked while Father gave him a weird look.

"Only $1,500.00." The women replied happily and Kyoki began chocking on his drink.

"Well, OK, go ahead and get it, if you like it that much ... " Hiru answered and Inu Yasha's mouth dropped open. Even if you were rich…why would you waste your money like that?

"Ahhh, and I also stopped by the Mercedes dealership and saw the 2007 models. I saw one I really liked. I spoke with the salesman, and he gave me a really good price ... and since we need to exchange the BMW that we bought last year ... " The women continued and I raised a brow. Either his wife extremely spoiled or Hiru really wanted to get laid today.

"What price did he quote you?" Hiru asked happily.

"Only $60,000 ... " The female said happily.

"OK, but for that price I want it with all the options." Hiru said sternly.

"Great! But before we hang up, something else ... " The women said.

"What?" Hiru asked annoyed.

"It might look like a lot, but I was reconciling your bank account and I stopped by the real estate agent this morning and saw the house we had looked at last year. It's on sale!! Remember? The one with a pool, English Garden, acre of park area, beachfront property ... " The women began. Hiru rolled his eyes.

"How much are they asking?" Hiru asked impatiently.

"Only $450,000 - a magnificent price ... and I see that we have that much in the bank to cover ... " The women said excitedly.

"Well, then go ahead and buy it, but just bid $420,000. OK?" Hiru said happily.

"OK, sweetie ... Thanks! I'll see you later!! I love you!!!" The women pretty much screamed it over the phone. Of course she loved him; he just spent over a million dollars on things that she wanted.

"Bye ... I do too ... "Hiru said calmly.

Finally Hiru hung up and closed the phone's flap.

"God you spoil your wife" Kyoki said shocked and Hiru's eyes widened.

"What wife" Hiru asked confused.

"You mean that was your girlfriend" Inu Yasha asked shocked.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about all I really want to know is…Does anyone know who this phone belongs to?" Hiru said grinning and Father instantly started cracking up along with Kyoki and Inu Yasha. Even I began to grin while shaking my head slowly.

"You people are idiots" A female voice said and we all looked up. My eyes widened as I saw the most beautiful women in my life. Her long raven hair was waist long was dark black, her eyes were as blue as the sea, she had the perfect figure and the most seductive lips.

"**Kagome…It's Kagome**" My beast said and my eyes widened.

"How do you know" I asked my beast.

"**I can sense it**" My beast answered and I glanced up at her.

"There is only one way to find out" I told my beast.

"**And how's that**" My beast asked me and I smirked as I picked up my phone and clicked 'redial' and listened to it ring. Suddenly a phone rang and the raven haired beauty picked it up.

"Hello" She said through the phone and my eyes widened as I heard it through my phone…This was Kagome…This was my mate!?


	12. Soon To Be Mate

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"Kei…I can't go to the dinner with you" I said as I walked out of the bathroom with my dress on.

"Why not" Kei asked half surprised and half annoyed.

"Cramps" I lied while giving him a small smile.

"God dammit Kagome out of all times for you to get cramps you choose now" Kei hissed and I laughed.

"Females can't control it" I said while still giggling.

"What the hell am I suppose to do then? I told them that I was bringing my best model" Kei said and I began to think about it.

"Shina" I said and his eyes widened.

"My assistant" Kei asked weirdly.

"Yes" I said happily.

"She's ugly Kagome" Kei said and I rolled my eyes.

"She will look beautiful when I am done with her, now call her up this instance" I said and Kei rolled his eyes while dialing the number. Within twenty minutes Shina was here and being filled in with what was going on.

"So…you want me to act as his model…his best one" Shina asked me and I nodded.

"Kagome, I am no where near as pretty as you though" Shina argued.

"You will be when I am done with you" I said playfully and she smiled.

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------- 30 minutes later -------------------------------------------------**

"Now put this dress on" I said as I handed her the dress that I had been wearing a few minutes ago.

"Alright" Shina said as she put on my dress.

"My scent is in that dress but it's not like anyone knows me here" I said and Shina nodded.

"It should disappear within two hours" I informed her and she nodded again.

"Now you can look in the mirror" I said proudly and she smiled. Facing towards the mirror she gasped. She, indeed was beautiful. But then again anyone with the amount of makeup I put on her would look beautiful and not to mention the dress she was wearing made her look even better…off course I wouldn't tell her that it was the make up and dress that made her appear beautiful. Too bad the makeup only lasted 6 hours…

"I look beautiful" Shina said and I smirked, proud of my work.

"Oh, one last thing…here's my cellphone. I'll call you if I need anything from Kikyo's cellphone…okay" I said as I handed my cellphone to her and she nodded her head eagerly. With that Kei and Shina began to leave our hotel room. Kei turned his head back for a second while glaring at me and I rolled my eyes at him while sticking my tongue out.

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------- One Hour Later -------------------------------------------------**

I lay on my bed while sighing. Right about now Shina and Kei should be arriving to meet his sponsors.

"Hey Kagome I have a question" Kikyo said as she got out of the shower with her hair in a towel and a towel around her.

"Yeah" I said while quickly glancing at her.

"You know how you gave your phone to Shina" Kikyo began and I nodded, curious as to what she was getting at.

"Well…you said Sesshoumaru had called you this morning. What makes you think that he won't do it again" Kikyo asked me confused and my eyes widened. I had never even thought about that!! Oh my god!

"You didn't think about that did you" Kikyo said grinning and I shut my eyes trying to think about what to do. What if Sesshoumaru did call my cell phone? What would Shina do? Would he think that Shina was I?

"Good job Kagome" Kikyo said sarcastically while throwing a pillow at me.

"Or even worst, what if Sesshoumaru for god knows what reason is where ever they are? If he calls her and See's her he will think it's you. Plus the scent on your dress would totally confirm his suspicious that she was you" Kikyo said and my eyes widened even more.

"Why didn't you say this when I handed my cellphone away" I growled at Kikyo with annoyance in my eyes.

"Because of this" Kikyo said as she threw a magazine at me. On the front was a large Building and in big letters it said "Millionaire Sesshoumaru Tashio merges his company with Inu Yasha Tashio's and Inu Tashio's companies." TASHIO's!!! Oh my god why didn't I think of it before? Sesshoumaru's last name was Tashio's…I had just assumed Tashio was a common last name in Japan. I had never thought that Sesshoumaru would be famous or rich. My eyes widened…he was a millionaire!! I looked at Kikyo with my mouth open.

"Do you really think that Kei would take it well that you're having a relationship with one of the richest men in Japan" Kikyo said and I gulped nervously. She was right…

"Turn to page twelve" Kikyo said and I nervously opened the magazine and turned to page twelve. In the center of the page in big bold letters it said "The Tashio's accept to sponsor Kei Nakamura's most successful model." Could things get any worst?!?! That meant that the people that Kei had gone to visit were Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru and their father…and I had sent Shina because I was too damn lazy to go and even lied that I had cramps…damn karma!

"What do you want to do" Kikyo said and I glanced at her. What did she mean what did I want to do? What was there to do?!

"You could go there right now" Kikyo suggested and I glared at her.

"I have no clue where the hell he was going" I said and Kikyo bit her lip while rolling her eyes at me…

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

As the women answered her phone a lot of things rang through my mind. Although my beast had said this was Kagome something felt wrong.

"Are you sure this is Kagome" I asked my beast and he was silent for a good minute.

"**No…however, she had our mates scent**…" My beast said and growled a little directing it towards him.

"**If this isn't Kagome why would she have her phone**" The beast argued with me making me shut up…he did have a point there.

"Hello" A new voice said and I glanced up to find Kei Nakamura there. My eyes suddenly went wide…when I had called Kagome she had said Kei…was she really a model!? This woman seemed beautiful but as I looked more and more at her I noticed that it was because of about a gallon of makeup.

"What the hell are you doing with Kagome's phone" Kei said suddenly glancing at the women and I let out a sigh of relief. So this wasn't my mate.

"She gave it to me in case of an emergency" The women explained.

"Is this your most successful model" I asked him wanting to get answers…quickly. Kei seemed to be thinking for a long time until he let out a tiered sigh and glanced at the women.

"No" He said in defeat and I saw father raise a brow.

"Were we not here to meet her so we could choose if we were going to sponsor her or not" Father asked suspiciously.

"She had cramps" Kei said and I let out a chuckle making everyone look at me.

"Cramps would never stop Kagome" I said starring straight into Kei's eyes.

"You know her" Kei said and I nodded.

"You know Kagome Higurashi" The women said excitedly.

"I thought we were sponsoring a woman named Rashi Kagome" Shiro said and Kei glared at the women.

"Shut up Shina…god, her name is not Kagome Higurashi, we had a deal and we can not break it" Kei growled at the women now known as Shina.

"Wait…Kagome Higurashi" Inu Yasha said glancing at me and his mouth dropped open in shock while I grinned.

"SHE'S A MODEL" Inu Yasha shouted surprised.

"What about Kikyo" Inu Yasha asked curiously.

"How do you know about Kagome's family…I admit I am shocked that you would even know who Kikyo was and that she is related to kagome. Then again, if you know Kikyo then you know Kagome's real name is indeed Kagome Higurashi" Kei asked suddenly cold and suspicious.

"Well how the hell would we not know her…I mean…she is Sesshoumaru's soon to be mate" Inu Tashio said proudly and I almost groaned out loud. Seeing as Kagome was indeed a model she had obviously not told Kei about me meaning that she had a damn good reason for it.

"She's WHAT" Kei growled and once more I glared at father.


	13. To Tame a Mate

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"Is that a problem" Father asked Kei suspiciously and suddenly I was interested too…he had better not have a thing for my mate…she was mine dammit.

"Trust me you don't want Kagome as your mate" Kei said with humor in his voice while glaring at me.

"Oh trust me, you are not one to tell me what or who I want" I said coldly and Kei narrowed his eyes at me even more if possible.

"Kagome is much too defiant, she would never be dominated by an alpha…and with your demon breed we all know that would be a problem" Kei said in a taunting way. He did have a point however, dog demons were known for power and domination over their mates. Seeing as Kagome was indeed a little hellion I would most definitely need to put her in her place…

"I see you understand what I mean" Kei said sneering at me.

"Kagome would die before she would be dominated" Kei added and I wanted to rip my hair out…why had I not thought of this before?

"**Even though Kagome is a hellion and if we do need to 'tame' her we will make sure she enjoys it**" My beast said and I almost smirked. More often then not the strongest females would be the ones that would not want to be dominated and there were many ways to fix that...

Dog demons were known to damn demoness in a more '_sexual_' manner but also some violence if need be. Knowing Kagome we would need to attempt to dominate her sexually and if all else fails we would use violence…but even with violent we would make sure she would enjoy it.

"Oh but I already have a solution to that problem" I said to Kei in a more taunting voice then his own.

"And that is" Kei asked suspiciously.

"None of your business" I said smirking.

"It damn well is my business seeing as how I am her boss" He growled and I growled back at him.

"I think a mate takes priority over a boss" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well your not really her mate since she has yet to be marked" Kei hissed back.

"Oh that has yet to come…but it will" I said calmly to him.

"Well then you will have to find some time to 'seduce' your mate to be since she will be extremely busy with modeling" Kei said and I smirked at him.

"That is not a problem" I said and he glared at me.

"And why is that" Kei asked me angrily.

"Because as of now my mate will not be modeling for you or anyone. If she needs money I will give it to her" I said simply and this time to my surprise Kei laughed.

"Obviously you do not know Kagome very well if you think she will let you control her life like that" Kei said grinning and I narrowed my eyes at him as I realized that he was indeed right. Dammit out of all the females I had to choose as a mate I choose the one that thought she was alpha…this could take longer than I thought. As much as I hated to say it but if I attempted to tame her I would also have the chance of losing her…

"**No, if she attempts to leave we will stop her**" My beast said and I nodded in agreement.

"She will not have a choice" I said in a cold voice that could freeze hell over.

"As of now we will not be supported you" Father added and Kei's eyes went wide with shock.

"You will regret it" Kei said growling at my father. Father glared at Kei.

"I would watch it, you are close to making me one of your enemies" Inu Tashio said coldly and Kei swallowed nervously. If anything, father was known to be more vicious then I sometimes…which itself was pretty bad.

"So I guess now would be a good time for you to show us where Kikyo and Kagome are at" Inu Yasha added smirking.

"Why the hell would I show you anything? Go find your mates yourself" Kei said and within a second I had him pinned up against the wall.

"You will show me where Kagome is…" I said while looking him straight in the eyes. I smelled fear run through him.

"If you want you can follow me…If you can keep up" Kei said and I glared at him.

"Father let us go and follow him" I said and saw father nod in agreement.

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"Shouldn't Kei be back by now" Kikyo asked me and I glared at her.

"Kikyo if anything he's only been there for an hour" I said annoyed.

"Well how long do these things take anyway" Kikyo asked me definitely frustrated.

"Depends" I said still reading ViVi, a Japanese fashion magazine.

"Read or do something" I said throwing a magazine at her.

"I can't read Japanese god dammit" Kikyo said glaring at me and I smirked.

"Not my fault you don't pay attention in school" I said in a taunting voice.

"Just because you're a freaken genius does not mean I am" Kikyo said with a huff and grabbed the magazine I chucked to her and opened it.

"Wrong side sweet heart" I said sweetly and she glared at me as she started from the back.

"Screw it I'm going to sleep" I announced and Kikyo rolled her eyes.

Suddenly there was a door knock on the door.

"Go answer it Kikyo" I said while yawning.

**---------------------------------------------- Kikyo's POV -------------------------------------------------**

I walked towards the door in my tank top and jeans while yawning. Opening the door there stood Kei…looking extremely pissed off.

"What crawled up your ass and died" I asked him with humor in my voice and then I realized that he was seriously mad.

"Kagome knows Sesshoumaru" He said through clenched teeth and I smiled. Ahhh, so he had met with Kagome's mate…how nice. I decided to favor Sesshoumaru at the moment.

"You mean Kagome's mate" I said lightly and then heard several chuckles behind me.

"Now that you know my son was not lying to you about Kagome being his soon to be mate will you let him through god dammit" A annoyed voice said in English and my eyes widened…he brought the whole gang!?!? Suddenly Kei moved out of the way reluctantly and in walked the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had long perfect silver hair, bright cat eyes, he was about 6'5 and very muscular. Although he would be any women's dream I preferred my men a little more rough around the edges and not so damn…perfect? As soon as he talked it became clear that he was most likely the most desired man in all of Japan.

"I take it you are Kikyo" He said smoothly in English and I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm Santa's little elf" I said sarcastically and almost immediately my eyes went wide. What the hell was I doing?! This man could probably kill me within a second.

"I can see that Kagome's little hellion personality has rubbed off on you" He remarked dryly once more in perfect English and I laughed. So maybe he was not so bad.

"Inu Yasha come here" Sesshoumaru said and my eyes widened as I realized that I was going to meet Inu Yasha for the first time. Slowly I turned around to find a muscular, lean, 6'2, long ruffled silver haired, cat eyed man with a black suit leaning against the door frame smirking at me. Biting my bottom lip I wasn't sure what the hell to say. I just stared at his piercing cat eyes.

"I knew you would be sexy" Inu Yasha said in English while winking at me and my eyes widened. As I realized what he said I began to blush. Suddenly I found the ceiling very interesting.

"Come on sweetheart…we need to give Sesshoumaru a little time with his mate" Inu Yasha said and suddenly I was brought back to reality.

"You can't" I said and Inu Yasha raised a brow along with Sesshoumaru.

"And why not" Sesshoumaru asked me.

"Because she's sleeping" I said while glaring at him.

"Kikyo, Love, Hell and high waters would not stop Sesshoumaru from getting to Kagome…do you really think her sleeping will" Inu Yasha said with humor in his voice. I smiled back at him while laughing myself and I decided I liked the little nicknames that Inu Yasha was giving me.

"Umm Sesshoumaru" I said uncertain and he turned to me.

"Yes" He said and I fidgeted nervously.

"Do not take offense to this Kei but you really creep me out sometimes and I was wondering if Sesshoumaru had the power to make Kagome stop modeling…It's not like she needs the money and I don't think she really enjoys it" I said and Sesshoumaru smirked at me.

"I have already told Kei that he is no longer her boss because she is not modeling anymore…not for him or anyone" He said simply and my eyes widened. Was the man psychic or something?

"One last thing Sesshoumaru" I said and he once more turned to me.

"Kagome is…violent when she is woken up" I said grinning and he smirked at me.

"Well then, this should be more than amusing" He said and with that he opened the door to Kagome's room, entered it and I heard it lock.


	14. A tiny detail

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- Soon in the next couple of chapters this story will change ratings to **_**mature**_

**A/N- Before I continue** I would like to tell your guys something. I want to give you a heads up more like so that if you don't like what will be happening you won't have to read it.

As you read in the previous chapter Sesshoumaru was saying **about taming**. In this story male demons, if they find a **suitable** mate they need to make sure that they are alpha. The stronger demons are drawn to stronger demoness's who **do not **want to be below a man but they also want to be the Alpha. This angers male youkai (no matter how _kind_ they are)

**As we all know** Kagome is one of those females that will not sit and be looked down on meaning that due to **Youkai traditions** Sesshoumaru will **need** to teach her…her place. This **does** involve **violence** if **need** be. If she acts out and tries to act better then Sesshoumaru he **will **need to put her in her place. I will give you more information on this in the next chapter; I just did not want you to think that Sesshoumaru is having these personality changes XD

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

As I entered her room I made sure to lock it. I heard Inu Yasha and Inu Tashio talking. Obviously Inu Yasha and Father knew what would most likely happen so they removed Kikyo from the room and were taking her to their house. Even Kei seemed to know what was going to happen because he too left. Sniffing the air I smirked when I realized everyone was out. Now I decided to look on the bed.

Walking towards the bed I stopped in front of it to find a raven haired beauty in front of me…the most beautiful women except she had natural beauty and had no makeup on. Her dark lashes were long and dark black. Her lips were rosy pink and her chest moved up and down as she slept. I began to frown when I realized that she had a strong and determined aura.

When she had begun writing to me I thought nothing of her rude and bitchy remarks but now that I was considering her as a mate I was getting more than frustrated. My beast and I would not allow such behavior towards us. Glancing at the beauty I smirked. Yes, I would most definitely tame her…and if she resisted, I would continue.

"Kagome" I said smoothly and fairly loud. When she didn't respond I began to frown. Instincts suddenly took over, I was the alpha male and dammit I would not be ignored…

Moving my face right above hers while standing I glared at her.

"Kagome" I said once more, this time even louder. If she did not respond now then she was most definitely ignoring him.

"Mmm" Kagome said yawning but her eyes remained shut. To make matters worst all she did was snuggle in her covers.

"Wake up Kagome" I quietly growled while grabbing her chin. Her eyes opened slightly. Without warning her hand came up and before I knew what happened she slapped me straight across the face. My eyes widened at my mates defiance. Jumping on the bed I straddled her. With no warning I crushed my lips down painfully on hers. I heard her cry out in pain a little but I ignored it. When I removed my lips from hers I began to calm down.

"You will not ignore your mate" I said seriously, I did not really think that she would need to be tamed so quickly.

"Sesshoumaru" She said in shock and I smirked.

"Yes" I said and she began blushing while I smiled.

"Umm…can you kind of…get off me" She asked me and I narrowed my eyes at her once more.

"No" I said simply, she would not tell me what to do.

"And why the hell not" Kagome growled at me. She most definitely needed to be put in her place, there were rules to being mated with a demon of high class and one of them was to not raise her voice.

"You will not raise your voice to me" I said calmly or at least trying to stay calm. There was only so much I could teach her within a day. Immediately, with strength that I did not know she had she pushed me off her and got out of bed. As I fell on the ground I began growling. Her eyes widened in shock and I smelled slight fear. Good, at least she was learning who the alpha was.

"Where the hell did you get these rules" Kagome growled at me and I glared at her.

"It is the rules of the higher class demons" I said and her eyes widened.

"I'm human" She said and I tried to stay patient with her.

"Yes but you are my mate" I said calmly.

"Who the hell says" Kagome screamed at me. She had gone too far. Within seconds I had her pinned against the wall. Glancing at her I nearly moaned out loud. She was beautiful…

"Sesshoumaru why are you being like this…you were not like this in the letters" Kagome whimpered and I looked into her eyes.

"Because I was not sure if I wanted you to be my mate…now I am sure" I said while using my left hand to rub her cheek gently.

"What did I do then…your acting" Kagome began as she whimpered and I could smell tears starting to form. I frowned, for this moment I would ignore the rules of high class courting and dominating.

"Kagome my dear…I need to put you in your place. It is a domination sort of thing. If I did not like you I would not be doing this…believe me" I said gently while nuzzling her neck.

"So your saying whenever I act like myself your going to do this" She asked me with wide eyes.

"Every time you do something that is against the rules I will…punish you" I said and her eyes went even wider. Seeing as how she was not aware of the rules I guess I could give her a couple of days before starting the courting rituals. Nodding in approval I once again nuzzled her neck.

"Kagome…seeing as how you are not use to these…rules…I will give you a week until I start them, until I start courting you" I told her and I heard her let out a breath.

"What if I don't want to be your mate though" Kagome said desperately and my eyes began to turn red. Dammit she just had to test my patience. I was not use to being denied things, and I would not start it not.

"Kagome are you saying you are not attracted to me" I asked her once again trying to stay calm.

"Sesshoumaru I would be lying if I said I am not attracted to you, I mean, you are like some sex god from heaven but it's just that" She began and I smirked at the sex god comment.

"You do not like me? You are not interested in me?" I asked her confused.

"I'm not really ready for courting…wait, what is courting" She asked all of the sudden and I let out a chuckle.

"Courting is the same thing as dating" I said while hoping she would not realize I was lying. Truth be told, courting was more of like an engagement…it was like that you both already agreed to mate but just needed to court in order to get to know each other even better…but she did not need to know that tiny detail…did she?


	15. Just leave me

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**Darshella (Chapter 14)**

_Love the story. Love the writing. I don't see Sesshoumaru as out of  
character. If anything, I think you're one of the few writers who have  
captured what he would be like courting someone. It is Sesshoumaru after all.  
Update soon!_

**My Response**

_More often then not in my newest stories I have most definitely made Sesshoumaru Out of Character, (OOC)and even if people do like it I decided that when it came to honor and improtantn things such as courting I would try to not make him so OOC…I was actually afraid that people would be all offended…thus for all of the A/N's this chapter XD_

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- Soon in the next couple of chapters this story will change ratings to **_**mature**_

**A/N- Before I continue** I would like to tell your guys something. I want to give you a heads up more like so that if you don't like what will be happening you won't have to read it.

As you read in the previous chapter Sesshoumaru was saying **about taming**. In this story male demons, if they find a **suitable** mate they need to make sure that they are alpha. The stronger demons are drawn to stronger demoness's who **do not **want to be below a man but they also want to be the Alpha. This angers male youkai (no matter how _kind_ they are)

**As we all know** Kagome is one of those females that will not sit and be looked down on meaning that due to **Youkai traditions** Sesshoumaru will **need** to teach her…her place. This **does** involve **violence** if **need** be. If she acts out and tries to act better then Sesshoumaru he **will **need to put her in her place. I will give you more information on this in the next chapter; I just did not want you to think that Sesshoumaru is having these personality changes XD

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"Really? Because I have read that it is more like an engagement" Kagome said and I used all my power to show no emotion. God damn not only did she talk back to me, ignore me, insult me but not she did not believe me…okay so what if I was lying, she was still my soon to be mate and she was suppose to believe me dammit! This courting would be much more interesting and even harder than I thought…but it would most definitely be worth it.

"Obviously the books lie then" I said simply and she nodded slowly in agreement. Courting was one of those things higher level demons took seriously and no matter who my desired mate would be, especially if it was Kagome, I would definitely follow the rules. If courting called for taming your mates then I would tame Kagome…it was just how life goes.

"If you plan on dating…I mean courting me then could you at least tell me what the rules are" She asked me and I smirked as I realized she was actually considering it. I nodded, to tell her the rules would only seem fair.

"It is more of common sense" I said with no expression in my voice.

"Fine have a stick up your ass" Kagome mumbled and all ideas of not following courting rules flew out the window as I suddenly pinned her onto the bed, out of all places even I did not know why I choose that one…well actually I did but now was most definitely not the time for such things.

"Things such as those little comments" I whispered in her ear and smirked when I felt her shiver.

"Any more questions" I asked her smoothly, still on top of her.

"Can you get off me" She said so quietly and more of a whisper but I heard her none the less. She had some fear in her voice and some anger but I could tell she was trying to calm down and not be angry…she was learning quickly.

"That is another, you do not tell your mate what to do" I said glaring at her.

"God dammit Sesshoumaru I asked you nicely to get the fuck off me" Kagome growled and my eyes widened in surprise…so not only was she skilled in insults she also liked to swear. She suddenly began to squirm under me and I closed my eyes trying to control my beast.

"I would stop if I were you" I warned her.

"Or what? You're going to 'punish' me" She asked and my eyes began to get a little red. She would be my mate and god dammit if I had to spend the next ten years teaching her how!

"And just how do you plan on punishing me? Kissing me again? I don't think so" She growled and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I can't believe I thought I had feelings for you" She hissed at me and suddenly I raised a brow while smirking…so the feeling was mutual.

"So why is it that you are fighting them" I whispered in her ear curiously.

"Because you are being a dick about it" She said and I wanted to rip my hair out. I was trying not to use violence here but if she continued on like this I may start having to…

"Kagome I am trying not to use violence but if need be…" I began coldly.

"I don't want to mate with you, screw you, go away, you're a dick, and I hate you, your too damn cocky and possessive and too controlling" She screamed at me while starting to squirm once more.

"**Teach her how to behave**" My beast said and I tried to remove the red from my pupils.

"And…and…" She continued while panting because of all the air she used during her little rant. While she was panting at the moment she looked like a bitch in heat…was she doing this on purpose? Dammit if she just wanting to skip to the 'physical' part of mating that was all she needed to say, I would quickly and happily skip to that part if she wished for it so bad...

"And…you are nothing like what you were in the letters" She whispered.

"That is because I did not think of you as a mate until the last two letters" I growled at her wondering how long it would take to get it through her thick skull.

"I don't want to be your mate" She said pounding on my chest. What did she think pounding on my chest was going to do about it? Did she really think she could do damage? Was she really that naïve?

"Why would you even want me as your mate, huh?" She asked while still trying to get me off her. Suddenly I blinked, why did I want her for my mate? Because she was entertaining and stood up for what she believed…and if that was the case then was that even enough to consider mating her? Sure, she was beautiful but I wanted her as my mate even before I had known how she looked…

Suddenly I got off of her…perhaps it was only an infatuation? Perhaps I only liked her because I had never met her and because she was mysterious but now that I had met her perhaps now she wasn't as special. Why had I been so possessive about her when Kei had instantly acted like she was his? Why had I been calling her my mate even before I had met her? Why had my heart skipped two beats when I realized that she was in Japan? Why had I suddenly gone straight to the courting rituals before I had known her for less then one hour in real life? I began to get a headache all of the sudden. We had only shared five letters each so what gave me the idea that she would be a good mate?

"I don't know" I said honestly with wide eyes. Her eyes widened as well as she heard what I said. For a brief second I could have sworn I had seen sadness in her eyes but as quick as I had seen it, it had gone away. Getting off Kagome I stared at her. What made her so special? Suddenly, at that moment I made myself a promise…I would never court someone unless I had good reason to…and in my opinion I had no good reason to court Miss. Higurashi.

"So then, why the hell are you standing here? Leave me the hell alone" She growled. For a second I was tempted to pin her to the wall and tell her that she was not allowed to speak to her mate this way but I immediately stopped myself. Why was it that I automatically assumed that I was her mate and that she was mine? I looked at her and found her glaring at me and once more I could have sworn that I had seen sorrow in her eyes, it must have been an illusion because, and why would she be sad? She had no good reason to…she had made it quiet clear to me that she did not want to be my mate…had she not?

"Well? are you leaving or not?" She asked and her voice cracked a little…almost like when someone was about to cry. Looking up at her once more my eyes widened as I smelled tears that would soon start to form. Suddenly I was confused. Why was she so sad? Normally I would have said it was because I was leaving but she had made it clear to me that she did not want me here…why the hell did she have to be so complicated!?

"Kag-" I began as I slowly stepped towards her.

"Go" She hissed and I stopped approaching her.

"Now…Just….go away" She added and I continued to stare at her. Something tugged at my heart telling me to stay and find out what was wrong but my pride told me to leave, because I was definitely not wanted here.

"JUST LEAVE" She screamed and this time I turned around, opened the door and did exactly that, I quietly left the hotel. If I had waited and stayed another minute I would have seen her fall on her bed and break down in tears…but I didn't. I had walked out of the hotel unsatisfied and confused…the two emotions that I hated the most…and they were all caused by a single female. The first female out of many to reject me…and most definitely the only. Suddenly I growled as I realized something, what the hell was I suppose to do about the cats…damn that girl. Suddenly I smirked; for once I was grateful for those cats…they gave me a reason to see her. Even know, after I could not find a decent reason to have her as my mate I still wanted her to be my mate. As I sighed I decided I would let her calm down.


	16. Reasons to Court

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- Soon in the next couple of chapters this story will change ratings to **_**mature**_

**A/N- I made this chapter extra long :)**

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

I continued to cry or more like sob into my white pillow. I had been doing this for the past ten minutes. Call me emotional, unstable, and pathetic but god dammit it hurt! I had barley known this man for…what…five months!? I had only known him for a couple of hours in real life and he already had me in tears!? This was most definitely not how it was suppose to go. When he had woken me up and I had slapped him I was not angry at him. When he kissed me I was not angry at him. Hell, even now I was not angry at him…just…sad and confused. When he had started to try to 'dominate' it did not really bother me…more like shocked me. It was in my nature to not let anyone 'claim' me as an item.

It all happened when I asked him why he wanted me as a mate. Any answer would have been better than the one he gave me…that was the worst answer he could have possibly given me! Okay, so maybe I wasn't beautiful but I knew I was ok looking, the least he could have said was that I was pretty right? Sure I was a bitch but if he had given me a reason as to why he wanted to date me I would have most likely given him the time and place within a heart beat…but no, the basterd had to stand there, look me straight in my eyes and say that he had no clue!

Perhaps we started off wrong because he pretty much told me to sit in a throne and act like a good little princess and have no say in anything. Sure, the guy was a millionaire or billionaire but that did not mean that he had to treat me like shit. As much as I hated to admit it though, his "punishments" were far from horrible. Even now, I could not get that kiss out of my head. The way he pinned me down on the bed and pretty much laid on top me…Why had I told him that I was attracted to him?! Suddenly I shook my head in frustration while letting out a sigh. Grabbing my purse I began to rummage through it and smiled when I found what I was looking for, all the letters from him. Lying down on the bed I began to read them until an hour passed. Suddenly my eyes widened with realization as to why I was attracted to this man.

In the first letter, all I had wrote to him were pretty much insults with the hope of him not writing back to me…but to my shock he had. He shocked me once more when he did not start out by insulting me but more of hinting little insults to me in almost a playful way. He had been sarcastic knowing that what he wrote would piss me off and make me write back to him. Hell, he had even gone to the extent of saying that he hoped we would still hate each other by the end of the year…meaning that he had already planned on writing to me for the entire year.

The second letter he had sent me he did not really insult me at first but more of defending himself from my insults. He had even asked why I thought he was an inconsiderate, retarded, self-centered, asshole! Even after two letters from me of insulting him he still managed to lighten up the mood somehow with his sarcasm. My eyes widened as I noticed something else, all the questions I had asked him he had answered.

The third letter was more of a playful letter if anything. It was almost as if he could tell I was warming up to him…but how did he know!? To make things even worst that was when he started the 'mate' talk…and suddenly I realized that I had actually started the mate talk by saying that I would bite his neck. How the hell was I supposed to know that it was a mating ritual!?

The fourth letter had been the longest out of all of them. He had started out playful by calling me a bitch even after we had talked for over four months! He had then continued on about the 'rats ass' comment for some odd reason. He had also been fairly normal by talking about his brother and how he had a thing for Kikyo…and then the last paragraph was the most important. He had asked why mating him was not on the top of my list. He had said he did not want to find another person to 'mate' with. He had thought I was the only one suitable for the event…but he had never given me a reason as to WHY!!

I let out a little laugh while starting to slightly smile. Yes, I most definitely had feelings for the arrogant asshole, and now I knew why. He had done what most guys did not have the 'balls' to do…he had continued to talk to me after I continued to dismiss him and ignore him over and over again. He had made me laugh and smile even though I was supposed to hate him…hell he had actually made me begin to fall for him! Closing my eyes I let out a sigh. When or if he came back, which I had a feeling he would since he had not given up on me with the letters I decided I would still act like myself but dammit if he wanted to tame me then he would have to do better than what he was doing now! Grinning evilly I looked around the room. Oh yes, how would he like the tables being turned on him if I wanted to tame HIM?!

If he tried to punish me I would fight back like I normally did and if he could actually tame me then by all means I would let him try and if he did succeed then so be it! It was in his culture and who was I to tell him to stop doing something that apparently his kind had been doing for centuries!? It had worked for the past centuries so it must have definitely not been that bad. So what should I do now? That was the main question that racked my brain. Should I go after him? Wasn't that the guy's job, to go after their girl not the other way? Even if I did go after him I would not have the slightest idea where to go…or where to find him.

Suddenly I had a better idea, I needed to find Kei and talk to him about when I was to model. Where had Kei gone anyway? Wasn't he with Kikyo when she opened the door? Now that I thought about it, where the hell was Kikyo and Kei!?

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

I let out a sigh of frustration as I walked away from her hotel. I was so confused at the moment. One moment the woman was slapping me the next she was growling at me and then was on the verge of tears! Was this really who I wanted as my mate? Even as I asked myself that question as I grinned, oh yes, I most definitely wanted her as my mate now I just needed to realize why…Walking down the streets I began to think of why she was so different from all the other females. She was beautiful, yes but I was not about to tell her that for my reason of wanting her as my mate. She would probably drop kick me to China if I said I only wanted to mate with her because she was beautiful…although at the moment I got the feeling if I had said that it would make me feel better knowing she was angry instead of on the verge of tears. I thought back on our letters.

The first letter had definitely come as a shock to me. Here I thought I was going to get some stupid, frail little girl as my pen pal but instead I got a beautiful, grown, hellion of a woman. So when I read her first letter I had been so shocked that all my emotions came out. She had pretty much written to me saying she did not want to talk to me and that I was a stalker and a rapist. The letter had been short but the Japanese portion of her letter had showed me that she was, indeed, a very intelligent woman who could easily speak and write Japanese very well.

Then when I wrote back to her teasing her I had shocked myself…I had never been that playful. You could say that she brought the playful side of me out. However she was far from playful with her next letter. She was angry because I had insulted her Japanese even though it was perfect…but she obviously had pride…something that was a requirement in a mate of mine. She was not cocky but proud…yet at some times she was a frail woman who seemed to need protection from the world. Then when I called her ugly and fat she did not write back saying how gorgeous she was but instead insulted me back and gave me her weight and height. That was the first thing I noticed about her that made her unique from other female.

To say that the third letter was all warm and fuzzy I would be called a liar. However, it was playful and innocent. She had pretty much talked about candy and insulting me…obviously her two favorite things. When she had wrote to me saying she would bite me on my neck that was when I seriously started considering her as a potential mate.

When the fourth letter came I was already beginning to care about her and was drawn to her. She had once more defended her pride and then talked to her sister who wanted to come to Japan for Inu Yasha. Once more she never failed to put small insults towards me. I had growled when I read that she could pretty much give a rats ass about mating with me...

The fifth and final letter was the longest of all of her letters. She had even told me why she did not want to 'mate' with me, because I of the way I act. She had even second guessed my judgment about her being the only one possible for being my mate. She never did answer my question if she was virgin or not…even in the fifth letter and fifth month she was still not sure if this mate thing was a joke. Obviously she didn't realize that demons never joked about these things. As soon as her angry and annoyed mood started it disappeared with thoughts of Christmas and what she wanted to Christmas. Those damn cats…

My eyes widened just a bit as I realized I had hundreds of reasons to have her as my mate. She was beautiful, yes, but that was one of the least important details. She was brave, had pride, she could calm me down when no one else could, she could most definitely hold her own when it came to insults, she could make me laugh by her simple actions and words without even meaning to. She was smart, talented and so many more. Why hadn't I told her that? Why had I told her I did not know? I didn't really know that until now I realized to myself in frustration.

However, just because I had good reason to take her as my mate did not mean I would not court her. I would most definitely court her even if it killed me! I had never really met a female like Kagome before…I was far too use to females bowing at my every command and never having to lift a finger for a female…and then she came along. I would still punish her and make it so she understood the importance of courting and following what her mate told her to do. With that thought I turned around and began walking back towards her hotel. Within five minutes I arrived there. Walking inside I walked to her room and knocked on the door. I would not apologize. I heard someone run to the door and open it.

"Hello" Kagome said uncertain and then saw me. I looked into her eyes and frowned when I did in fact smell tears that had obviously fallen just a few minutes ago. Her mouth parted a little, it was obvious that she was shocked. Had she really thought I was going to leave her alone?

"Can I help you" She said suddenly her voice as cold as ice. She wanted to play that game? Did she not realize I had played that game for over hundreds of years and that I would win easily? Obviously not by her glare. Fine, I would join her in this game.

"Yes" I said coldly and she raised a brow.

"With what" She asked obviously getting impatient. I continued to stare into her eyes seeing if I could intimidate her. I saw her squirm under my gaze and I wanted to smirk but I stopped myself.

"What" She asked in a confused voice no longer filled with the coldness that it held just a few seconds ago. I could easily tell she was nervous. I moved my gaze down from her eyes to her lips which she decided at that time to lick nervously. My control snapped. Within a second I had her pressed against the wall.

"You will listen to me Kagome" I whispered in her eye but she suddenly glared at me.

"If you think you can tame me with words then you are mistaken…you are going to have to do better than that…much better" She said grinning at me in a cocky way. I raised a brow, did she realize what she was saying? She was pretty much telling me to skip from physical to sexual and even if she didn't realize what she had just said I ignored it. Sliding my hand around her waist I pulled her to my body while with the other hand I lifted her chin and immediately crushed my lips on hers. I heard her gasp and then struggle within my hold but I just held on to her tighter. She would learn who the alpha in this relationship was, hell, even if I had to bed her a hundred times!


	17. Round One: Sesshoumaru 1, Kagome 0

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- Soon in the next couple of chapters this story will change ratings to**_**mature**_

**A/N- I was very CLOSE to changing the rating this chapter but since I managed to finish it without any thing worst I think I will just change the rating next chapter :D**

**A/N- Warning, some...sexual...things...start, actually i do not know how to phrase it XD**__

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"Say it Kagome" I whispered in her ear while kissing her neck.

"Make me" Kagome hissed at me and I shook my head slowly in amusement. Even though I had her pinned up the wall she still thought she had the upper hand.

"That can easily be arranged" I said as my knee parted her two thighs. Her eyes widened and I chuckled.

"Did I not tell you I would punish you violently and physically if need be" I whispered in her ear and then gently nipped it. Kagome let out a little shout of shock and I could sense her knees get weak.

"Stop" She begged and I smirked.

"Who is the alpha" I asked her seriously and waited for her reply.

"Not you" She spat out glaring at me…personally I almost liked her being so damn defiant, it gave me a reason to…'punish' her.

"You are the one who asked for this Kagome" I said as I let my knee continue further up. I suddenly heard her whimper making me want her even more.

"Let me just say, if need be I will bed you every hour for you to realize who is the alpha" I said and her eyes suddenly widened.

"But" She began and once more I pressed my lips to hers. Once more I advanced my knee and she gasped in shock giving me access to her mouth. Slipping my tongue into hers I let my hands roam over her body. 'It' still hadn't happened…either she had a lot of power to control her body or I was not the sex god that she had claimed I was. I suddenly decided to take it up a notch. Grabbing her waist I picked her up and dropped her on the bed while once more crawling on top of her.

"Comfy" I asked her sarcastically and she glared at me.

"Do you really think you can seduce me into submission" She asked with humor in her eyes and my eyes hardened. If I took her right now and didn't mark her technically speaking then we would still be courting each other seeing as how I had already nipped her neck. However, if I fully marked her while taking her then she would be my mate with no more courting problems…was that what I wanted? I decided I did not want to mark her as my mate quiet yet because I did not want a mate who would be disrespectful to me always.

"So about this courting thing and you realizing that I am the alpha" I said again while grinding my hips against hers. Suddenly her arousal spiked up so strong and quick it made my body shiver. My eyes began turning slightly red.

"Now Kagome you are not supposed to enjoy being punished" I said while chuckling and she glared at me.

"Perhaps you should get off me then" She hissed and I made a face that made it seem like I was considering it for a moment but then shook my head in disagreement.

"Even if I _do_ say that _you_ are the alpha we both know that I will step out of place sooner or later" Kagome said panting by now.

"Then I can punish you then…right now I am punishing you for how you talked to me when I first met you" I said simply and her eyes widened.

"You mean…" She began with wide eyes and I grinned.

"Yes, Kagome, I will be doing this every time you step out of place…makes you double think about that mouth you have doesn't it" I said smirking.

"What about your smartass attitude" She asked me angrily. My eyes widened slightly.

"I do not have a smart ass attitude" I said glaring at her.

"You do too" She said and once more I began grinding my hips into hers as a warning.

"That's not fair" She growled at me.

"What if…" Kagome began and I eyed her waiting for her to finish. Suddenly, taking me off guard, she somehow managed to push me up and moved with inhuman speed and within seconds she was on top of **me**. How the hell had that happened?! I heard her chuckle as she noticed my shock.

"Kagome…the alpha is on top" I growled and she continuing laughing.

"I am glad you finally recognize me as the Alpha Sesshoumaru" She said grinning and I glarred at her. That was not what I had meant...

"Really Sesshoumaru…What if…what if…I want to tame _you_ instead" She asked and my eyes widened once more.

"And what if I think that you need to be punished more than I" She asked and suddenly she let her hand travel up my shirt. At the moment I was trying to debate weather to let her continue or not. Finally I decided that Kagome thought this was a joke…did she realize how serious this was?

"Kagome this is not a joke" I said seriously as I once again rolled her over and straddled her, I was on top of her once more. Before she could do anything I used one of my arms to hold her two hands together, above her head. Maybe taming her wouldn't be so bad…

"Admit your wrong" I whispered and then claimed her lips.

"Why? Will you stop your 'punishment' if I do" She asked me sarcastically and I chuckled.

"Most likely not" I told her honestly and her arousal continued to grow stronger and stronger.

"Then why…Tell me Sesshoumaru would I admit to something that is not true" She asked me with a raised brow.

"You are not going to make this easy are you" I said.

"Hell no" She told me and I bite her neck slightly harder this time. I needed to be more careful, she was making me lose control but luckily I was able to control myself…very difficultly.

"Why do you keep doing that" she whined and moaned at the same time.

"Because it turns you on" I told her simply and she glared at me.

"That's not the only things" She whispered under her breath and this time I laughed while kissing her gently on the lips.

"I'm glad you feel that way, love" I whispered in her ear wanting to know if she would get angry at her new pet name. It seemed like she didn't even notice it because she started struggling under me. Mainly, she moved her hips and since I was straddling her it obviously did things to me.

"Kagome do you realize what you are doing" I asked her curiously with lust in my eyes. She looked into my eyes and hers widened as she realized what she was doing to me and almost immediately she starting blushing in embarrassment.

"Kind of late for that don't you think" I said grinning.

"No problem though, seeing as how you will soon get use to this…unless you realize how to treat your mate" I said knowing damn well that this would at least take two months at minimum. That thought made me lick my lips in anticipation.

"Stop it" Kagome hissed and I stared at her intently.

"Now Kagome, you should just be happy that your clothes are still on" I said seriously and she swallowed nervously.

"Okay Sesshoumaru…you are the god damn alpha…for now" She growled at me and I grinned showing off my fangs.

"Now get off me" Kagome said and I could easily tell it had taken a lot of her pride to say that I was the alpha…even if she did add the little 'for now' part. I traveled my fingers to her lips and then to neck. She was breathing hard and if I did not have a lot of will power I would have taken her then and there because damn, she was more then ready…her body said so. I sighed tiredly deciding that this time I would go easy on her. Removing myself from her I stood up, trying to regain my composure.

"Thank you" I heard her whisper. Looking down at her I smiled at how beautiful she looked. Her hair was everywhere and even after our little 'punishment' session she still for some reason had full trust in her eyes while looking at me. I did not understand why it made me extremely happy.

"Stop looking at me" She said when I wouldn't stop looking at her.

"You are Beautiful, Brave, smart, talented, have pride, you can calm me down, you can hold your own when it comes to insults, you can make me laugh by simple actions and words without meaning to and so many more" I said and she blushed while raising a brow.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Is that enough reasons as to why I want to court you" I said smoothly and her eyes went wide. It was obvious she was shocked what came out of my mouth while I just grinned at her.

"Alright then…" she began and this time I raised a brow waiting for her to finish.

"You are an idiot, persistent, can't get a hint, cocky, annoying…" She began listing things off her fingers with annoyance in her voice and I chuckled. Suddenly her voice softened grabbing my attention.

"You are continued to talk to me after I dismissed you, ignored you, and insulted you over and over again. You are obviously smart, mature, a little forceful but then again you are a sex god…" She said with that soft voice while grinning ear from ear and laughing. I grinned at her, she was definitely worth all the trouble she caused…


	18. Live! Model and Bussnisman

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- Soon in the next couple of chapters this story will change ratings to **_**mature**_

**A/N- Sorry that I have not updated for four days (or something like that) (GASP) Anyway…I was spending time with family for thanksgiving…so yeah. Here is am now :D**

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

I sat on my bed silently trying not to look at Sesshoumaru. Okay, so I had just admitted to losing and let him win but I would be damned if I let it happen again! Alright, so maybe he could tame me easier then I thought but all that meant was that I would have to be double the bitch. Did he really think that by having me admitting to losing that I would suddenly bow down to him? Sorry, no way in hell would that happen!!

"Ummm" I began and Sesshoumaru glanced at me while smirking.

"What" He asked me and I bit my lip. What the hell was I suppose to do right now? He was in my freaken hotel room and he thought he was a king so it would be kind of hard to kick him out…then he would _punish_ me…again. Even if I did enjoy the punishment I did not enjoy _losing_.

"Are you just going to sit there and not leave me alone" I said frustrated and he narrowed his eyes at me…oh crap. Slowly, he began walking towards to me.

"Kagome" He said smoothly and I gave him a nervous smile.

"I didn't mean that" I said biting my lip and he raised a brow.

"But you did" He replied and had I not been trying to get him to leave me alone I would have laughed, because I had totally meant that…

"What?! Seriously Sesshoumaru, you can not tell me that you can not leave my presence at all" I said seriously and he sat next to me on the bed.

"Why do you want me to leave" He asked and I shrugged. Why did I want him to leave? Oh right, because he was an egotistical cocky asshole who always got his way…yup that was definitely it.

"What I can't have some time alone" I asked him calmly, still trying not to piss him off. Suddenly he grabbed my chin and looked straight into my eyes. I let my eyes looked into his, they were so gold and amazing. His skin was so flawless and god damn he was beautiful. I swallowed nervously as he continued to stare at me.

As I continued looking at him I felt like I had known him for years and I could have sworn I had dreamed about him millions of times yet I knew I hadn't, where were these feelings coming from? I felt like I had been searching for him forever whenever I was alone on those cold nights but I knew that I hadn't been searching for him. Suddenly I was confused once more…where these feelings were coming from?! Perhaps they were memories of a past life or something…even in a past life Sesshoumaru was still probably a cocky basterd. Like, a lord or something like that who thought he was above everyone else.

Slowly he slid his hands around my waist and brought me closer to him while moving his hands through my hair. I smiled a little as I nuzzled my face into his chest. My heart became beating faster and faster, was I falling in love with him? No, I had barley known him…there was no way. This wasn't how loved felt, right? I had been in love before and it had not felt this way, or maybe I wasn't in love until now. I felt like he was my first crush and I was a little school girl. Millions of thoughts ran through my head.

Even now he had done what most guys couldn't; he left me speechless as I lay in his arms. When he talked to me in that smooth voice of his I had been left breathless more than a couple of times. Hell, he did that even in some of his letters. How did this man make me surrender so easily? I was supposed to be a man hater or something of that sort yet every time he wrote to me or even now I was always caught off guard.

I was supposed to be able to resist all guys and I was supposed to be strong and fight them off but here I was lying in this man's arms. How was he so different? He was different from all other guys I had known perhaps because I didn't see him coming into my life…he had definitely surprised me. Suddenly I brought my hand to my mouth with wide eyes…I was falling head over heels for this guy. Tears slightly began to form in my eyes and I bit my lip in fear.

"Kagome, what's wrong" Sesshoumaru said as he moved me away from him a bit so he could look into my eyes. Trying to hold back the tears all it did was make them fall down on my cheeks. I saw his eyes widened and confusion enter his eyes. I couldn't be in love with someone! It was something I had told myself not to do!! Why did he do this to me?

Sesshoumaru slowly brought his hand to my face and gently rubbed the tears away as his eyes still held the confusion that entered a few moments ago. He was so confusing! At one moment he was trying to dominate over me but here he was holding me in his arms with worry in his eyes…but I guess technically speaking as he did this, it was part of being the alpha…taking care of his 'mate.' Was he the kind of guy I would like to spend the rest of my life with?

Did I really want to be with someone who always held his head up high, thought he was never wrong and would always rather fight instead of walk away? Suddenly I grinned…hell yeah. That was my type of guy…most definitely. Without thinking about it I began grinning and laughing a little making all my tears disappear.

"Are you crazy" Sesshoumaru asked me seriously but as I looked into his eyes I saw humor linger there. I nodded my head while still grinning ear from ear. I glanced up at him once more and admired his beautiful face. Not to mention his hair which was the softest, beautiful and silkiest hair I had ever seen. How come my hair couldn't be like that!?

"I have a surprise for you" He whispered in my ear and my eyes widened. As he stood up he offered me his hand. Looking at it I smirked while taking it.

"Brush your hair, people may think that you just got out of bed after having sex with someone" Sesshoumaru replied while throwing my brush at me. Catching it in mid air I let out a laugh.

"You would like that wouldn't you" I said sticking my tongue at him. I would make this man as playful as me if it killed me. Suddenly he looked at me seriously.

"I would only like it if I was the man whom pleasured you so" He replied simply and I began blushing. He just had to turn it around didn't he!? Letting a sigh of frustration I began to brush my hair.

"Should I wear anything special" I asked him curiously still wondering what the surprise was.

"I don't think they would care much" He replied and my eyes widened.

"They" I asked him slowly and he nodded.

"Yes they, they as in three of them" He told me and suddenly I was more intrigued then before.

"Males or females" I asked him while throwing my brush on my bed and walked towards him. I watched him thinking about it.

"Two are females and the other is a Male" He said smirking at me. I raised a brow at him, what was he doing? Was this a trick or something like that? I guess I would just have to find out now wouldn't I?

"Their names" I said seeing if I could push my luck for more information.

"That is too much information" Sesshoumaru said and I glared at him as he grabbed my hand and we walked out of my hotel room. Trying to get my hand out of his I took note that he had a very tight grip on my hand. When we walked out of the hotel building he was still holding my hands.

"You can let go of my hand now" I said quietly as I began to notice people giving us looks and suddenly when people began taking pictures my eyes widened in realization. I was an international model who was a millionaire and Sesshoumaru was a famous businessman who could easily be a billionaire. I glanced at Sesshoumaru who was smirking.

"Sesshoumaru, this is not funny! This is going to appear on hundreds of Magazines" I hissed in his ear and I heard him chuckle.

"That is the point" He replied and my eyes widened once more.

"You planned this" I growled while pointing my finger at him.

"No, but I must say this is a wonderful turn of events" He replied smoothly.

"Mr. Tashio is this woman the American international model Rashi Kagome" A women asked with a camera man behind her.

"She is, her real name is Kagome Higurashi but that will soon change to Kagome Tashio" Sesshoumaru replied and my mouth dropped open in shock.

"How do you feel about this Miss.Higurashi? What kind of relationship do you and Mr. Tashio have? Are you sweethearts? Are you planning on getting engaged" Another women asked with more camera men behind her.

"We are not en-" I began but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

"We are not entitled to give out this information yet but rest assure, I plan on taking her as my mate" Sesshoumaru said and suddenly slipped his hand around my waist, pushed me into him and crashed his lips down on mine. Right before his lips touched mine I heard him say "Don't even think about struggling Kagome" so I did the only thing I could think of at the moment…I kissed him back. I heard hundreds of Camera's flashing and knew that many video cameras were recording this but Sesshoumaru continued to devour my mouth…very skillfully might I add. As he slowly removed his lips off mine he grinned at me and then quickly but gently kissed me on the lips once more. Slipping his hands around my waist once again he began walking with me but much faster this time. All I could think about at the moment was…'Please don't let Kikyo, Mother or anyone that knows me in America see this…'


	19. Spongbob Square Pants!

**Title**: Pen Pal From Hell

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- Soon in the next couple of chapters this story will change ratings to **_**mature**_

**A/N- Sorry that I have not updated for four days (or something like that) (GASP) Anyway…I was spending time with family for thanksgiving…so yeah. Here is am now :D**

**---------------------------------------------- Kikyo's POV -------------------------------------------------**

Sitting on the couch with Inu Yasha I bite my lip nervously. Okay, watching two hours of spongbob square pants did not count as 'bonding' time. Ever since his father and he had taken me away from the Hotel I had pretty much been doing nothing. To say I was shocked when I saw his house would be an understatement, it was gigantic! As I glanced at Inu Yasha I could tell he was nervous which made up for the two horrible hours of spongbob square pants. It seemed he was less nervous when his father and brother were around but when it was him and me he became nervous as hell.

"Inu Yasha I really am getting the feeling that you're enjoying this spongbob square pants as much as I am" I said grinning at him and he began rubbing the back of his head.

"Ya…see…it's not that I'm nervous it's just that I'm not really sure what you want to do" Inu Yasha confessed and I smiled. It was obvious that he was not lying which made me feel better. I mean it would be pretty weird if I had a thing for a guy who was shy as hell of the female race.

"Wow I don't think you guys have moved an inch since I left you an hour and a half ago" A deep voice said and I turned to find his father rolling his eyes. Suddenly he sat on the couch with us and grabbed the remote from Inu Yasha.

"If Inu Yasha won't take life by the balls then I will" He said proudly and I started cracking up, his dad was so…cool!! Almost instantly he began flipping through the channels.

"OH MY GOD STOP" Inu Yasha yelled and we both glanced at him.

"I didn't know you liked spongbob that much son" His father said, obviously shocked.

"It's not that you retard…it's this" Inu Yasha said while grabbing the remote back and switching to another station. There on the TV we saw hundreds of camera men stalking two figures. The one of the left had long silver hair who was obviously a man and the one on the right was a female with raven black hair,

"Aww Look…Sesshy's already on TV with his girlfriend" Inu Yasha's father said and my eyes widened, if that was Sesshoumaru then the female on the right was Kagome…

"Put the volume up" I said and Inu Yasha nodded and put the volume up drastically so we could hear Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's conversation.

"You can let go of my hand now" I heard Kagome say which is when we all noticed that they were holding hands.

"She's feisty" Inu Yasha's father commented and I smiled while nodding. After a couple of seconds more photographers came and began taking pictures. It seemed it was not until then that Kagome realized what was happening.

"Your sister isn't the brightest bulb is she" Inu Yasha's father said while chuckling. As Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru the camera zoomed in on them so you could see Sesshoumaru smirk back at Kagome.

"She's going to kill him" I said and this time Inu Yasha began chuckling.

"Sesshoumaru, this is not funny! This is going to appear on hundreds of Magazines" She hissed in his ear.

"That is the point" Sesshoumaru replied and Kagome's eyes widened.

"Your sister is very…expressive" Inu Yasha's father commented and I bite my lip wondering how Kagome was going to handle this.

"You planned this" She growled at Sesshoumaru while pointing her finger at him.

"I didn't know your sister was a dog…god she can growl better than Inu Yasha" Inu's Father said and I began to giggle.

"No, but I must say this is a wonderful turn of events" Sesshoumaru replied smoothly.

"Your brother is so calm about this" I commented to Inu Yasha who nodded while grinning.

"He has to be, he's a billionaire" Inu Yasha responded and my eyes widened, totally forgot about that part.

"Mr. Tashio is this woman the American international model Rashi Kagome" A women asked with a camera man behind her asked Sesshoumaru.

"Now watch how smooth he is here" Inu Yasha said and I raised a brow, what did he mean?

"She is, her real name is Kagome Higurashi but that will soon change to Kagome Tashio" Sesshoumaru replied and Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock. I instantly began cracking up.

"He shouldn't joke about those kinds of things with the media" I replied when I was done laughing. Inu Yasha looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

"He's not kidding" Inu Yasha said seriously and my eyes widened…oh my god!

"How do you feel about this Miss.Higurashi? What kind of relationship do you and Mr. Tashio have? Are you sweethearts? Are you planning on getting engaged" Another women asked with more camera men behind her.

"Listen to Sesshoumaru's answer to this and tell me if he's joking" Inu Yasha and his father said in unison. I nodded and began to listen intently.

"We are not en-" Kagome began but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru.

"We are not entitled to give out this information yet but rest assure, I plan on taking her as my mate" Sesshoumaru said.

"Oh my-" I began but as I said that I closed my mouth at what I saw next.

Sesshoumaru suddenly slipped his hand around Kagome's waist while pushing her into him and then he crashed his lips down on hers. Almost instantly the camera zoomed in even more on the couple.

"Holy shit" I said with my mouth open.

"Keep watching, I'm sure your sister feels the same way about him" Inu Yasha said and I glanced at him.

Just as he said that the camera zoomed in even more on Kagome to show her kissing him back…with a lot of talent…and tongue. Glancing at Inu Yasha I saw him grinning ear from ear.

"THATTA BOY" Inu Yasha's father screamed to the TV and I smiled at him nervously.

"I say this kiss will last two minutes" Inu Yasha said to his father and his father seemed to be thinking about it.

"Five" His father said and my eyes widened. FIVE MINUTES!?

"Deal" Inu Yasha said.

"Don't worry, I'm timing" A female voice said and I turned to see Inu Yasha's mother Izayoi grinning. This family was awesome but crazy at the same time.

"Thanks love" Inu Yasha's father said and Izayoi nodded.

The kiss continued as hundreds of Camera's flashed and many video cameras continued recording. Sesshoumaru was definitely devouring my sisters mouth but she wasn't innocent seeing as how she continued to kiss him back and encourage him. Almost reluctantly Sesshoumaru slowly removed his lips off Kagome's while grinning at her.

"4 minutes and 02 seconds" Izayoi said and Inu Yasha's dad jumped off the couch and did a little victory dance that included many pelvic thrusts…oh lord, I did not need to see this.

Suddenly he quickly kissed Kagome once more on the lips but much gentler this time. Slipping his hands around her waist once again he began walking with her but much faster this time. It seemed that this proved to be juicy enough footage for most of the news reporters because the camera's went back on a pretty Japanese girl with black hair that ended above her shoulders.

"No one is more shocked then I to find THE Sesshoumaru Tashio with THE Kagome Higurashi who is also known as Rashi Kagome together…as a couple" The women began but Inu Yasha put it on mute.

"That was…" I began and Inu Yasha chuckled.

"Interesting" He asked me and I nodded.

"Kagome's going to be so pissed off when she realizes that their little show is on ever news channel pretty much" I said and Izayoi giggled.

"Give it a day for translations and subtitles and it will be on all channels in America" She said and my eyes widened. Oh my god…MOTHER WAS GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!!! Grabbing my cellphone I began dialing but someone snatched my cellphone away. Looking up I saw Inu Yasha holding my cellphone out of reach.

"Inu Yasha I need to call mother to inform her of-" I began but he interrupted me.

"I think your sister should do it, after all your mother would take it better from your sister since it involves her" Inu Yasha said and I nodded…he was right. Reluctantly I rolled my eyes and rest my head on his shoulder. To my shock I felt his arm slip around my waist bring me closer to him.

"Don't worry…Sesshoumaru knows what he is doing" He whispered in my ear and I nodded while swallowing nervously…I hoped he sure as hell did.

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"Sesshoumaru…do you realize that you just told them that we are engaged!?!" I hissed out while he completely ignored me. Augh, this man was beyond frustrating! Rolling my eyes I let out a huff while removing my hand from his and crossing my arms.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru growled and I almost laughed, so he wouldn't talk to me yet when I didn't want to hold hands with him he got bitchy? Well, isn't that sweet? Not!

"What" I asked glaring at him.

"Of course I told them that we are engaged…why wouldn't I say that" Sesshoumaru asked me calmly and I wanted to strangle him.

"Perhaps…hmm…well…maybe…because…we are not…what's the word…NOT ENGAGED" I growled at him. I knew I was totally pushing my luck but dammit I did not tell him that I would mate with him for crying out loud! I just said courting, which is like dating…right? Suddenly my eyes went wide in realization…the basterd lied to me!!! My mouth dropped open in anger.

"Sesshoumaru…I said I would let you date me" I said trying to stay calm.

"No Kagome, you said you would let me court you" Sesshoumaru corrected me and I began to whine. Oh god, he totally screwed me over…

"But you told me that it was like dating!!" I said while trying not to kill him. When he didn't answer me I continued on with my ranting.

"Courting is an engagement isn't it!!!" I hissed and I saw him smirk at me. The nerve!!!

"Let me assure you…it is a minor detail" Sesshoumaru said still smirking.

"A minor detail my ass Sesshoumaru" I said under my breath. I can't believe I was head over heels for this lying…asshole!!

'I can't believe I actually want you as a mate or husband or whatever' I thought to myself. Instantly after that thought Sesshoumaru stopped walking, pinned her against the building that we were near and lifted my chin up. My eyes widened, what did I do now!?

"You want me as a mate" He asked and my eyes widened in shock. Was he asking that as a question or could he read minds!? I pretended to not know what he was talking about.

"I have no clue as to what you are talking about" I replied simply and he chuckled.

"But my dear, you have just said…and I quote 'I can't believe I actually want you as a mate or husband or whatever' now tell me, did you or did you not say that" Sesshoumaru said smoothly.

"I did not say that" I said glaring at him and he suddenly glared at me.

"I thought it" I whispered under my breath hoping he didn't hear me but it was clear that he did when he began to chuckle.

"Well then, perhaps you should be careful of what you think because your last thought came out of your pretty little lips" He replied smoothly and I bite my lip.

"Don't do that" Sesshoumaru said and I blinked in confusion.

"Do what" I asked him while biting my lip once more nervously.

"Biting your lip" He said and my mouth parted in shock.

"Or that" He replied and I glared at him.

"Then what the hell _can_ I do" I growled at him.

"You may do whatever you wish as long as you promise to finish what you start" Sesshoumaru replied simply and I raised a brow.

"But…I didn't start anything!" I said glaring at him.

"On the contrary Kagome, by biting your lip you are stating that you want me to pay attention to your lips instead of any other features on your face and by parting your lips you are giving me an invitation to that luscious mouth of yours…so as I said, do not start something you can not finish" He told me and my eyes widened. Damn! Talk about body language!!

"Well I'm soooo sorry" I said sarcastically.

"Now that I have your attention how about lying to me about the definition of courting" I said and I saw him smirk.

"Don't you dare smirk! It is, by no means funny!!!" I said trying to stay calm.

"I did not lie about the definition I just…left some parts of the definition out" He said choosing his words carefully.

"Smart ass" I said glaring at him.

"Instead of thinking of foul names to call me, your mate, perhaps you should call your mother and inform her about what will be airing on TV in a day or so…so she can 'brace' herself for it" He said playfully and I gasped. Oh my god! He was right!

"You just have to be famous and rich don't you" I said clearly annoyed.

"Love you are an international model…I would not talk" Sesshoumaru replied and I blushed, okay, so maybe he got me there.

"Sometimes I wonder about your intelligence level" Sesshoumaru said and I glared at him.

"Being smart is not important when you're a model, all you have to do is smile and look beautiful" I spat back and he chuckled.

"Which, might I add you are fabulous at" He replied and I wanted to bang my head on the building. Here I was trying my hardest with insulting him and he continued to compliment me…in a weird way.

"Come, I still have yet to show you your surprise" Sesshoumaru said and I let out a sigh of defeat. He grabbed my hand and I followed him to where ever it was that we were going…


	20. Down on your knee's

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- Soon in the next couple of chapters this story will change ratings to **_**mature**_

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"Are we almost there" I groaned. My hand was getting sore because Sesshoumaru would NOT let go of it…immature, greedy asshole that he was…

"Do you always complain so much" Sesshoumaru asked me with a raised brow and I grinned when I realized I was actually bugging him. YES! My life officially, as of this moment, had a meaning…finally I was able to get to Sesshoumaru…gee now what would I do since my life held no meaning? Grinning I giggled a little drawing attention to myself from Sesshoumaru.

"Now what are you planning" He asked me while glaring.

"I thought you liked me" I said glaring back.

"What does that have anything to do with this" Sesshoumaru asked with no emotion on his face but I knew he was confused.

"Your glaring at me! People who likes someone does not glare at them…you know for all you know you could be intimidating me…" I said and heard him snort.

"Kagome, I have already figured out that is impossible. You're the most stubborn person I have ever met" He said and suddenly I grinned. I had an idea; I would quote him and see if he remembered it.

"If it makes you feel better, I always wanted to be the best at something" I said trying to not grin and give it away. Almost instantly Sesshoumaru stopped walking and looked at me while shaking his head in annoyance and then sighed.

"Are you going to make a habit of quoting me" He asked and my eyes widened…he remembered.

"You remembered" I said with some shock in my voice.

"Of course Kagome, I did write the letter" He said giving me a weird look.

"Doesn't mean you would remember it" I argued back.

"Of course it does" he replied simply.

"How so, tell me of your logic" I said sarcastically.

Chuckling a bit, he took my hand into his once more and began walking.

"Hey! Answer my question!" I said while walking with him as he practically dragged me.

"Kagome…if I had been writing to you just for the hell of it _you_ would not be here…no, let me rephrase that…**I** would not be _here_…_with you_" He said while not looking at me but instead looking ahead. Smiling a little I realized that was his translation of "I care for you" in the language **of the** '_Sesshoumaru_.'

"Thanks" I mumbled under my breath grinning. Of course he had to have heard me as he looked at me. Looking in his eyes I noticed that he thought I was being sarcastic until he saw the smile on my face.

"Hn…it was merely a fact" He answered and I let out a sigh of annoyance.

"God, can't take a compliment Sesshoumaru?" I asked him and he ignored me.

"Stick up your ass again" I mumbled under my breath and he stopped and glared at me.

"Kagome…not here" He said glaring at me and I grinned innocently.

"What…I can't insult and defy you in public" I asked him knowing damn well he was talking about him 'punishing' me.

"You know what I am talking about" He told me coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry…were you talking about 'punishing' me because I merely think you have a stick up your ass twenty four seven and need to get laid soon or your gonna be colder than freaken Siberia" I asked him simply and even as I said it, it took me a couple of seconds to realize what had just come out of my mouth. He, too, seemed shocked more than usual.

"Are you doing this on purpose" He asked me as pinned me against a tree…woops…I had to test my luck didn't I?

"It's a joke Sesshoumaru" I said giggling nervously.

"Yes but definitely not about the getting laid part" He said and I was confused for a second.

"You are right, you really need to get laid" I confirmed to him not realizing what he was getting at.

"I'm glad you just realized that" He said and I raised a brow.

"What are you talking about" I asked him confused and he smirked.

"I am merely in a better mood then I was moments ago since you just volunteered to be the lucky lady" He said seriously and my mouth dropped open.

"NO, I DID NOT!" I shouted and he flinched a bit from the noise.

"The only time I will EVER let you be that loud again…" He began and I gulped nervously.

"Is when you are in bed…with me" He said and unpinned me and started walking away. THE NERVE OF HIM!!!

"You sick pervert" I shouted as I ran to catch up to him, not even realizing that if I 'truly' wanted to leave him I would not have ran after him.

"You realize I just gave you the opportunity to leave and all you did is run back to me" He said stopping once more and smirking. I opened my mouth to say a smart ass comment to him but nothing came out as I realized what he said was true.

"I merely want to know my surprise" I said not sure if I was telling the truth but reluctantly I realized I was lying and acting enjoying his company.

"Sooner or later your going to have to stop being in denial" He replied simply and just walked away giving me another opportunity to leave. Knowing damn well that he was giving me another chance to leave I stood there biting my lip nervously. He just continued to walk away from me while I stood there. What did I want to do? The old me would have totally walked away from him since he attempted to talk back and insult me twenty four seven. Suddenly I got angry as he continuing walking away without so much as glancing back to see my decision…obviously he did not care enough to know. With that thought I huffed and turned in the opposite direction that he was going in and started walking, if he wanted to play hard to get then I would let him, except I would not be the one running back into his arms. If he wanted me as his mate as much as he claimed he would seek me out and beg. However, it never went through my mind that Sesshoumaru would rather die then beg…he had too much honor for that…

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"The only time I will EVER let you be that loud again…" I began and saw her gulp nervously. I knew she was expecting me to threaten her but I said something else.

"Is when you are in bed…with me" I said and unpinned her from the tree. Walking away from her I grinned knowing that she would run after me…Sure enough within a few seconds she ran towards me.

"You sick pervert" She shouted as she ran to catch up to me, most likely not even realizing that if she 'truly' wanted to leave me Then she would not have ran after me...right?

"You realize I just gave you the opportunity to leave and all you did is run back to me" I told her while smirking. She opened her mouth but then shut it…I could find better things to use that pretty little mouth for.

"I merely want to know my surprise" She said and I raised a brow...is that all? Right now I told myself that she was lying, perhaps I was wishing that she was…

"Sooner or later your going to have to stop being in denial" I replied simply and just walked away seeing if she would leave or stay…then I would know if she cared or if she just wanted a gift.

Walking away I listened to see if she was moving and began to frown when I heard no foot steps towards me or away from me. Almost instantly, I sensed her angry and my eyes widened…why the hell was she angry about!? Suddenly she huffed and I heard footsteps…except they were going in the opposite direction as I was. What the hell was she doing? How dare she think she could leave me!! I continued to walk away glaring at everything in sight. Dammit if she wanting to play the little hard to get pretty angel then so be it! Before this day ended she would regret her decision. She would be on her knees begging to take me back, dammit!!!


	21. Crawling back

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- Soon in the next couple of chapters this story will change ratings to**_**mature**_

**A/N- Sorry I planned on updating "After three whole years" But I have writers block…so the next chapter is kind of paused for the moment…lol sorry :(**

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

I let out a groan as I opened my eyes wondering where I was. As soon as I saw my surrounds I reminded myself that I had walked back to my hotel…because Sesshoumaru was being an ass…nothing new there! Standing up I let out a tired yawn. Glancing at the clock I had realized that I had slept for _over five_ hours. I knew that I was overdue for some nice quality time with my bed. Walking towards the closet I began looking through my wardrobe. Choosing tight jeans and black tank top I changed into that. Suddenly my phone rang. Running around the room looking for it I was relived to find it underneath my pillow. Grabbing it, I answered without checking the ID.

"Hello" I said waiting to see who it was.

"Hey doll, guess who this is" A cute female voice said and my eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOD" I shouted excitedly.

"That's right, we finally got here" The voice said and I grinned.

"Yeah thanks for the tickets by the way" Two other females screamed in unison into the phone.

"No problem" I said laughing and suddenly had an idea.

"Yo, meet me at the Tokyo Mall okay" I asked them.

"Be there in ten" The original female said and with that the line went dead. I began to grin with an evil smile. This was proof that I didn't need Sesshoumaru in my life. I was content with best friends thank you very much! Shoving my phone into my pocket I walked out of the room happily.

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

'Damn that wench' I thought angrily. She was supposed to have crawled back to me hours ago, dammit!! Ever since she walked away it had been five hours…what the hell could she have been doing for five hours that kept her so entertained!?!? Letting out a sigh of exhaustion I laid on my bed trying to figure out what to do. There was no way in hell that I would go crawling to her on my knee's asking for her to take me back…that was what the females did!! Perhaps a nap wouldn't hurt…after all, it would keep my mind off of the damn wench known as Kagome! How she continued to resist me...still confused me to no end but that question would be solved sooner or later…and at the moment I didn't care which one it was. I never even got to show her the damn felines…

With that last thought I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep…hoping to not wake up for a long time…or at least if I did wake up then she would be here.

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

As I walked into the mall I checked my phone for what seemed to be the tenth time. I kept telling myself that the reason I kept checking it was because I needed to know if my friends called but I knew I kept checking to see if Sesshoumaru called me. Why the hell did the man have to be so stubborn!? Was it really that hard to call me and apologize!? I was so busy thinking about him that I didn't see a person in front of me. As I hit him I was so startled I dropped my purse. Looking up I found a man that was extremely gorgeous…not as gorgeous as Sesshoumaru but that would never happen. Suddenly I got mad at myself for thinking about Sesshoumaru still.

"I'm so sorry" I said in Japanese and the man smirked. He had long brown hair that was up in a ponytail. Never had I thought I would be attracted to guys with long hair that went past their shoulders but one glance at Sesshoumaru and I had decided that he could most definitely pull off that look…and it seemed so could this man. He was a couple inches shorter then Sesshoumaru and didn't look as intimidating.

"It is quiet alright" The man replied in a deep, smooth and sexy voice. Suddenly I started grinning as I realized he was checking me out.

"You seem familiar" He said frowning which made my smirk turn into a smile. If he read fashion magazines then I most likely was. He seemed to be thinking about it when his eyes widened.

"God where have I seen you before" He asked me and I laughed.

"Higurashi" I said holding my hand out and this time he smiled.

"Kuroi" he replied. In Japan it was better to give your last name to people you were meeting instead of your first.

"You are quiet the looker Miss. Higurashi" He replied but this time in English making my eyes widen.

"You speak English…very well" I said and he laughed.

"You didn't seem to live in Japan" He replied and my eyes narrowed. I had assumed since my Japanese was good and I had no accent and was of Japanese heritage that people would assume that I lived here yet this man seemed to know I did not…how?

"How" I asked him curiously.

"Most people that live in Japan have been to Tokyo Mall over twenty times before they reach the age of 15 years old…you look to be 18 or 19 and seemed to have no clue where you were going…" He explained and I giggled.

"You're good…but I'm 17" I replied grinning and suddenly he frowned.

"Damn…not legal" He replied this time making me crack up.

"Mr. Kuroi…you just met me, why would you already think of dating me" I asked him playfully and he grinned.

"Because Miss. Higurashi…you seem to have caught my eye…and when someone catches a wolves eye they don't disappear easily" He replied with a mysterious voice. Spending a second to figure out what he was talking about I smirked when I realized he was a wolf demon. Suddenly I heard a shout.

"Yo, Koga!! Get your ass over here" A guy shouted. Looking up I saw two guys walking towards him…both with long black hair. God, what the hell was it with Japanese guys and long hair and looking sexy?! The guy on the left had long waist long wavy black hair and the guy on the right had waist long straight hair that was in a braid.

"Miss. Higurashi…please meet my friends…This is Hiten Kiiro" Mr. Kuroi who was now known as Koga said grinning at me and pointing at the man with the long braided hair.

"And this…this is Naraku Hairu" Koga said pointing at the man with long wavy hair.

"Well aren't you quiet the gorgeous beauty" Naraku said locking his eyes with mine. Smiling at him nervously I saw Koga roll his eyes.

"Get away from her, I saw her first so she's mine" Koga said simply and I laughed.

"On the contrary Koga…this women already belongs to another" A new voice said and I turned to find a man with short dark purple hair and a tiny pony tail with an earring.

"Really Miroku…well then I plan on kicking their ass" Koga said proudly and my eyes widened. I hoped to god Miroku did not know of Sesshoumaru and me.

"Speaking of your mate…why are you not with him" Miroku asked with narrowed eyes.

"He is not my mate and I do not have to have him take him everywhere with me" I said coldly to the man known as Miroku.

"May I speak to you in private" Miroku asked, not giving me time to answer he grabbed my hand and dragged me away. Finally when we were out of demon hearing distance he looked at me once more.

"Look we both know you are Sesshoumaru's mate" Miroku began and my eyes narrowed at him.

"I am no such thing" I told him coldly.

"Let me tell you something…Kagome" Miroku began and I flinched when I realized he did in fact know exactly who I was.

"I have known Sesshoumaru since he was 14…and the only reasons he talked to females was for…sexual reasons" Miroku began and I bit my lip. Was he trying to make me angry?!

"Thus why I am leaving" I said turning quickly and with the full intention of leaving until he grabbed my hand.

"Until you came along" He whispered in my ear and I stopped moving and my body stiffened.

"Sesshoumaru would never be seen in public with a female much less holding her hand, not only that but to kiss you on public TV and announce you as his mate? Obviously you do not know how big that is for him! Perhaps you should ask around about him before you make decisions that affect more people than just yourself" Miroku said calmly with a hint of coldness in his voice.

"Are you threatening me" I asked him quietly and he chuckled.

"No…Miss. Higurashi I am merely trying to bring you back to reality and have you see how lucky you are" Miroku replied with a sigh and I narrowed my eyes.

"Well thank you so much for that information but I must be meeting my friends" I said and his eyes widened.

"Are they from your school" He asked and I raised a brow, what kind of question was that!?

"If you must know then yes, yes they are…not that it is any of your business" I replied and almost instantly my cellphone rang again.

"Hello" I said answering the phone.

"Kagome Higurashi where the hell are you" A calm but ticked off voice said.

"Oh chill Sango…I am talking to someone, if you tell me where you are I can go and get you now" I said and saw Miroku trying to get my attention.

"What" I snapped at him.

"Perhaps I forgot to mention that Hiten, Koga, and I are pen pals with your former classmates" Miroku said and my eyes widened.

"You're shitting me" I said and he chuckled.

"Far from it" He said seriously.

"Kagome who the hell are you talking to" Another voice asked and I suppressed a growl of annoyance.

"Kagura…I am trying to talk to someone…important" I said and heard Kagura snort in disbelief.

"Whose your pen pal" I whispered to Miroku who was grinning ear from ear.

"You were talking to her" He said and my eyes widened once more.

"Sang-" I began but he interrupted me.

"Sango Sakuranbo" He finished and I chuckled.

"And did you just say Kagura" Miroku asked me and I nodded.

"Naraku's pen pal is named Kagura" Miroku said and my mouth dropped in shock…god Japan was a small country!

"Yo Naraku what's your pen pals last name" Miroku shouted to Naraku who looked confused for a moment.

"Kagura Kaze" Naraku and I said in unison making Miroku chuckle. A flash of bright lights surprised me and Miroku as we turned to find tons of photographers and camera men suddenly here.

"Aren't you quiet the popular Japanese Celebrity" Miroku joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Kagome Higurashi are you dumping Sesshoumaru and now going with Miroku Murasaki" A camera man asked and Miroku's eyes widened.

"No!" He shouted and I glanced back at him for help.

"Well then what are you doing with him" A new cameraman asked. I realized that this was a trick question…I needed to decide my feelings for Sesshoumaru here and now…biting my lip I released a sigh as I realized what I was going to say.

"Miroku was helping me plan my wedding" I said. Glancing at Miroku I saw him grinning ear from ear while I glared at him…I knew that by saying what I had just said It was just as bad as crawling back to Sesshoumaru and begging for forgiveness…

"Who is your future Husband? Is it Sesshoumaru Tashio" More questions were asked.

"Yes" I said hoping to god Sesshoumaru would not mind me saying all this to get them off my back.

"When is it going to take place?" A man asked. This was too many questions dammit!!

"We are not sure yet but rest assure it will be within the next 12 months" Miroku said and I glanced at him.

"Is this right" People asked and I knew they would get suspicious if I said no so I said the only thing I could say…"Yes."

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

Letting out an annoying growl I glared at everything in my view when I realized that I could not sleep. Grabbing the remote I turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels my eyes widened as I saw a couple of guys I knew. It was a picture and the reporter was speaking.

"Just moments ago we had captured an interesting scene with many well known people…including Sesshoumaru's future mate" The women said and my eyes widened. Oh god if she announced to them that she was not my mate I was going to kill her! I stared at the TV screen. It switched to the women in the mall who was recording what was happening.

"Just a minute ago we saw Miss. Higurashi also known as the famous international model as Rashi Kagome and Mr. Kuroi who is known as Koga Kuroi together chatting like good friends" The women said and I growled…I would kill Koga.

"Here is the scene that we managed to capture" The women said and the video started.

"Because Miss. Higurashi…you seem to have caught my eye…and when someone catches a wolves eye they don't disappear easily" Koga said with a voice full of lust and desire. Kagome smirked and I wanted to kill Koga. He was trying to hit on my mate!

"Yo, Koga!! Get your ass over here" The man I knew as Naraku screamed along with Hiten. Never did I think I would be happy to see those two.

"Miss. Higurashi…please meet my friends…This is Hiten Kiiro" Koga said grinning at Kagome and introducing both of them.

"Well aren't you quiet the gorgeous beauty" Naraku said locking his eyes with her. God dammit I would kill them all!! Not to mention it did not help at all when Kagome smiled at him but I felt much better when I realized that it was a nervous smile. I then noticed Koga rolling his eyes.

"Get away from her, I saw her first so she's mine" Koga said simply and I growled. Damn wolf needed to be taught his place when he was around my mate!

"On the contrary Koga…this women already belongs to another" A new voice said and saw one of my best business partners and friends known as Miroku. I knew that Miroku knew who Kagome was and I suddenly felt better when

"Really Miroku…well then I plan on kicking their ass" Koga said proudly and my eyes narrowed. I would love to see him try.

"Speaking of your mate…why are you not with him" Miroku asked with narrowed eyes. For once I definitely owed him for what he was doing right now.

"He is not my mate and I do not have to have him take him everywhere with me" Kagome said to Miroku…very coldly making me want to throttle her senseless.

"May I speak to you in private" Miroku asked, not giving me time to answer he grabbed her hand and dragged her away. Finally when they were out of demon hearing distance he looked at her once more. Luckily the camera man walked closer so their conversation could be heard.

"Look we both know you are Sesshoumaru's mate" Miroku began and her eyes narrowed at him. That is right Miroku…Tell her.

"I am no such thing" She told him coldly. Why the hell did she have to be so damn stubborn!?

"Let me tell you something…Kagome" Miroku began and she flinched most likely because now she definitely knew that he knew who she was.

"I have known Sesshoumaru since he was 14…and the only reasons he talked to females was for…sexual reasons" Miroku began and she bit my lip. I could see anger in her eyes but I smiled as I realized where he was going with this conversation.

"Thus why I am leaving" She said turning quickly and with the full intention of leaving until he grabbed her hand. Yes, I most definitely owed him greatly for what he was doing.

"Until you came along" He whispered in her ear and she stopped moving and her body stiffened. I held my breath hoping what Miroku was doing would change her mind.

"Sesshoumaru would never be seen in public with a female much less holding her hand, not only that but to kiss you on public TV and announce you as his mate? Obviously you do not know how big that is for him! Perhaps you should ask around about him before you make decisions that affect more people than just yourself" Miroku said calmly with a hint of coldness in his voice. I had rarely heard him speak to a female with such a cold voice shocking me slightly.

"Are you threatening me" She asked him quietly and he chuckled. Kagome seemed to be missing the whole point in this!

"No…Miss. Higurashi I am merely trying to bring you back to reality and have you see how lucky you are" Miroku replied with a sigh and she narrowed her eyes. Seriously though, why did she not realize how lucky she was!? I was so deep in thought that I ignored what ever else was going on. I must have not paid attention for a good 10 minutes until I heard tons of flashes and bright lights. Now Kagome would most definitely know she was on TV live. Looking on the TV Kagome and Miroku suddenly noticed all the photographers and camera men.

"Aren't you quiet the popular Japanese Celebrity" Miroku joked and Kagome rolled her eyes. I began to wonder how many times she would on TV before she went back to America.

"Kagome Higurashi…are you dumping Sesshoumaru and now going with Miroku Murasaki" A camera man asked and Miroku's eyes widened. I growled at the idiots stupidity but at the same time I feared the answer that Kagome would say.

"No!" He shouted and she glanced back at him for help. Just knowing that Kagome did not say Yes made me feel better but then again she could have thought it…

"Well then what are you doing with him" A new cameraman asked. I sucked in a breath of air hoping to god Kagome realized this was a trick question. Her answer would pretty much determine if our relationship would continue. Suddenly I prayed to god that she did not say something that would ruin our relationship. I saw her bite her lip and release a sigh. It almost seemed like everything went quiet waiting for her answer.

"Miroku was helping me plan my wedding" She said said. My mouth dropped open not sure if I had heard her right. Did she say wedding!? I suddenly began to smile in relief knowing that it was hard for Kagome to say that because it was worst then crawling back to me while begging for forgiveness. No, now it was like she had said something no sure if I would be angry…but I was far from angry at the moment. In fact, I was extremely amused and content. Glancing at Miroku She saw him grinning ear from ear while she glared at him. Yup, it definitely took a lot of her pride to say what she had just said.

"Who is your future Husband? Is it Sesshoumaru Tashio" More questions were asked. My eyes widened, I had assumed she was talking about our wedding…suddenly I got worried again.

"Yes" She said and I relaxed once more.

"When is it going to take place?" A man asked. Yes Kagome, when was this going to take place?

"We are not sure yet but rest assure it will be within the next 12 months" Miroku said and Kagome glanced at him. I would have to buy that man a new car or something for everything that he had just done.

"Is this right" People asked and it took her a couple of seconds but in the end she ended up saying "Yes." Perhaps today wasn't that bad after all. Getting out of bed I grinned…after all, I did have a wedding to plan…


	22. Three Neko Youkai

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- Soon in the next couple of chapters this story will change ratings to**_**mature**_

**A/N- Sorry I planned on updating "**_**After three whole years**_**" But I have **_**writers block**_**…so the next chapter is kind of paused for the moment…sorry :(**

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

Grinning I exited my room. I wonder if Inu Yasha and father had seen what had happened on the news.

"**You realize she only said that to get the news reporters off her back…right**" My beast said and I growled.

"Shut up, she knew damn well what would happen if she told the press that!" I told my beast.

"**What if she didn't'**" the beast asked me curiously.

"Then she's just going to have to pay for her mouth" I told him grinning.

"**You really think she's going to marry you after your guy's argument**" The beast asked me and I ignored him while opening my garage and getting into my car. I had a certain place to go. Ignoring my beast I grabbed my cellphone and began pressing numbers.

"Hello" A deep voice said.

"Is she with you" I asked him curiously.

"Why yes Sesshoumaru…tell me, how did I look on TV" The man asked chuckling. Just his playful voice made me chuckle.

"You looked like you always do" I replied rolling my eyes.

"Good so I looked sexy and luscious" He asked and I snorted.

"Just make sure you have my mate, I am coming to pick her up before more reporters harass her" I told him.

"How thoughtful of you…by the way may I just state that your mate is beautiful" The man said and I growled a little.

"No, you may not" I told him seriously.

"Oh chill, I am not like Naraku and Koga. Trust me, they will apologize when they realized who they were hitting on" the man said and I glared outside as I drove my car out of the garage.

"Not that it will mean anything…how is Kagome" I asked him my voice softening when I said her name.

"Gimmie a sec" The man said. In the background I heard him asking "So Kagome, how are you."

"I will be fine when you release me" Kagome hissed and I laughed. It seemed Miroku knew that he was not allowed to let her out of his sight until I had called…smart man.

"Who the hell is on the phone anyway" Kagome asked and I grinned.

"Oh, I am just getting you someone who will pick you up and take you away from the reporters" Miroku said, obviously trying not to say my name.

"Really? Oh, thank you" Kagome said suddenly happy.

"I need to make sure you get home safe or else I won't have balls left by Christmas" Miroku joked.

"But I need to get my friends" Kagome protested.

"Yeah she has friends what should I do" Miroku asked over the phone suddenly.

"I care not; you can take care of them and your pen pal but get Kagome outside…now. I am here" I told him.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll get them picked up and dropped off at your place" Miroku replied.

"Oh, okay" Kagome said happily.

"Your ride is here by the way" Miroku added.

"Follow me" Miroku said and I heard them walking through crowds. Looking through the side windows I watched for them. Finally when I saw them I honked the horn. Suddenly Miroku smirked and pretty much dragged Kagome. Thankfully my windows were dark so she couldn't see that it was me picking her up. Out of no where camera men and reporters started taking pictures of Kagome and then my car. I swore under my breath as Kagome looked confused. I heard one of the reporters say "Miss. Higurashi why is Mr. Tashio picking you up?" I saw Kagome's eyes widen with shock but by then she was standing almost in front of my car.

"Get in" Miroku said opening the door and waiting for her to get in. Kagome looked inside and saw me staring at her. Her mouth parted a little and she bit her lip. By now it was snowing fairy hard and she looked beautiful with snow in her hair.

"Go Kagome" Miroku said breaking our gaze. Kagome looked back at Miroku and glared as she decided what to do. Once more camera's flashed and reporters began asking her questions. I would not force her but I needed her to make a choice…here and now!

"Kagome" I said smoothly and she looked back at me. I could smell that she was nervous as hell.

"Are you getting in or not" I asked her in a soft and gentle voice. She once more stared at me with those big, beautiful, hypnotizing aqua blue eyes.

"Ummm" She began and glanced back at the reporters and everyone else.

"Kagome make a choice" Miroku's hard voice said.

"Kagome I've already saw what happened in the mall if that is what your so nervous about" I said and saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Oh" She said looking away from me.

"We can discuss it in the car" I told her and she looked at me surprised. The car was beginning to get cold with the door open for so long and snow was beginning to get into it.

"Kagome snow is getting in the car and it is getting cold…just get it" I said calmly while reaching out my hand for her while locking my eyes with hers. Nodding she took my hand and slipped inside. Miroku nodded his head as a sign of goodbye and then shut the door…

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

Miroku had taken my hand and began walking away from the cameras. I was grateful for him. Although at the moment all that kept going through my head was what had just happened. How would Sesshoumaru react when he found out what I said on TV?! Would he be angry? Would he yell at me?

"What are you thinking about" Miroku asked me gently and I gave him a small smile.

"Not much" I lied.

"Your lying…you are most likely thinking about how Sesshoumaru's going to react" Miroku said grinning and I laughed nervously. How he could read my mind like that was beyond me. Suddenly his cell phone went off. I saw a smirk appear on his face meaning that he was obviously expecting a call…from whom?

"Hello" Miroku said almost with humor in his voice. I went back to thinking about other things. Breaking out of my thought I realized I had missed what he had just said and all I heard him say was,

"How did I look on TV" Miroku asked with a playful voice while chuckling. Obviously whoever was on the phone had seen him on TV. Watching him listen to the other person on the phone I smiled happily at the Christmas season as little kids ran by me with gifts in their hands.

"Good so I looked sexy and luscious" Miroku asked and I laughed quietly at how childish Miroku could be.

"How thoughtful of you…by the way may I just state that your mate is beautiful" Miroku said and immediately I knew whoever he was talking to was a male who was already married. If I did not know any better I would think Miroku was a play boy.

"Oh chill, I am not like Naraku and Koga. Trust me, they will apologize when they realized who they were hitting on" Miroku said and I frowned. So Koga and Naraku hit on everyone? Gee, and here I thought I was special…just with that thought I began grinning at those two's behavior.

"Gimmie a sec" The Miroku said and then turned to me. I looked at him confused, curious as to what he was doing.

"So…Kagome, how are you." Miroku asked and I rolled my eyes at his behavior to start a conversation. Even now he was still holding my hand. I felt like a little child who could not be trusted to be alone in fear of running off.

"I will be fine when you release me" I hissed at him and Miroku grinned. Seriously, why would he continue to hold my hand? Did he really think that I could not handle the reporters myself!?

"Who the hell is on the phone anyway" I asked Miroku curiously. I was pretty sure I would not know who ever it was but just wanted to switch the conversation to distract him and see if I could get him to release my hand.

"Oh, I am just getting you someone who will pick you up and take you away from the reporters" Miroku said and I was a bit shocked. So whoever was on the phone was going to be picking me up? Okay, perhaps Miroku wasn't so bad…

"Really? Oh, thank you" I said happily while grinning.

"I need to make sure you get home safe or else I won't have balls left by Christmas" Miroku said smiling nervously and I laughed a little.

"But I need to get my friends" I said, suddenly remembering my friends. I could not just leave them behind!

"Yeah she has friends what should I do" Miroku said into the phone. Perhaps this man could give us all a ride…

"Don't worry Kagome I'll get them picked up and dropped off at your place" Miroku said and my mouth parted in surprise. Miroku was such a sweetie!

"Oh, okay" I said happily and saw Miroku smile back at me.

"Your ride is here by the way" Miroku added. Wow, that was quick!

"Follow me" Miroku said. He and I began walking towards the doors. We were pretty much shoving through people making me laugh. Miroku had just shoved an old lady out of the way who in return chucked her cane at him.

"You are so horrible" I said under all the noise and Miroku laughed. Finally we were outside. There were what seemed to be hundreds of cars…how would we find my driver now!? All of the sudden a car honked. I saw Miroku smirk and instantly started dragging me toward the car that honked. For the third time today I heard cameras click quickly. Turning around I found a circle of camera men and reporters walking towards me. I wanted to sigh in frustration and confusion…how the hell did they find me!? We were, luckily, nearing the car quicker and quicker. Suddenly one of the reporters said something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Miss. Higurashi why is Mr. Tashio picking you up?" My eyes widened. By now we were right in front of the car. Did she say Mr. Tashio? Surly Sesshoumaru wasn't picking me up!!!

"Get in" Miroku said loudly while opening the door. He glanced at me while waiting for me to get in. I was almost afraid to find out who was inside. Sucking in a breath I looked inside the car. My sapphire eyes met the most beautiful amber eyes. Without knowing it my mouth parted a little and I bit my lip. I was so shocked I was not even bothered by the snow which was coming down very quickly at the moment. I knew there was snow in my hair and that I probably looked like crap but at the moment I couldn't remove my eyes from Sesshoumaru's.

"Go Kagome" Miroku said which made me break my gaze from Sesshoumaru's seductive eyes.

I looked at Miroku suddenly. How the hell could he do this to me!? I had trusted the retard!!! So what does he do? He sends me Sesshoumaru. No, wait…his phone had ranged which meant that Sesshoumaru had called him instead. That meant that he was planning on picking me up. I glared at Miroku and camera's flashed and reporters began asking me questions. I ignored everything that the reporters were asking me.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru said smoothly and I stared back at him. Oh god…if he called that meant he had seen me on TV. Oh god! He was going to kill me since I told everyone we were engaged.

"Are you getting in or not" Sesshoumaru asked me with a soft and gentle voice. The cold and dominating Sesshoumaru was gone and here was a kind, beautiful, caring Sesshoumaru. I stared at him mesmerized by his beauty, voice and appearance.

"Ummm" I began and glanced back at the reporters and everyone else. There were tons of people staring at us. To say that we had an audience would be an understatement.

"Kagome make a choice" Miroku's hard voice said. Didn't the idiot realize that I was nervous as hell about getting into the car with Sesshoumaru in fear of how he was going to take me telling everyone we were engaged!?

"Kagome I've already saw what happened in the mall if that is what your so nervous about" Sesshoumaru said and my eyes widened. Okay, so I knew that he did but by saying it out loud to me he was pretty much confirming my worst fears!!

"Oh" I said looking away from him. I did not see anger in his eyes or annoyance. Actually, I had no clue what I saw in his eyes…which made me more nervous!

"We can discuss it in the car" He suddenly said and I looked at him surprised. He sounded to calm about it! I suddenly noticed snow was getting inside the car and I was beginning to freeze my ass off. It seemed that Sesshoumaru didn't like the cold air that was entering the warm car…

"Kagome snow is getting in the car and it is getting cold…just get it" He said calmly while reaching out his hand for me while locking his eyes with mine. Nodding I took his hand and slipped inside. Miroku nodded his head as a sign of goodbye and then shut the door…

As soon as he shut the door I looked outside, anything to not look at Sesshoumaru. He didn't seem to mind because he began to drive off. As I looked outside the noticed it was getting dark. I let out a sigh while leaning back in my seat. The warm inside the car surrounded me warming me up almost instantly. The snow came quicker and quicker the faster Sesshoumaru drove. It was beautiful…the color of Sesshoumaru's hair.

Truth be told Sesshoumaru was not that bad. Sure, he had his dominating moments but that was when I was a bitch…not that I was going to stop being a bitch to him. He really wasn't horrible by any means at all. At least most of the times, he was sweet to me…in his own way. Right now he was calm and kind to me. He had not yelled at me in fact he made it so he gave me a choice to get into his car or not. Quickly glancing at him I smiled…no, he wouldn't be that bad of a husband. Not that I was really going to marry him…was I?!

"You are not really going to hurt Koga or Naraku are you" I asked him curiously, trying to break the silence.

"If need be" He replied simply and I swallowed nervously.

"But they didn't do anything!" I said to him.

"Koga put a claim on you and Naraku started showing affection to you as a mate" Sesshoumaru said coldly and I could tell he was trying to stay calm. Smiling I looked at him.

"But it's not like they had a chance with me" I said kindly.

"Really? And whom, may I ask, has a chance" Sesshoumaru asked coldly making me giggle. He seriously needed to realize that I had my moments as did he, we could easily work it out…we'd have to if we wanted to date each other.

"Sesshoumaru you know that I would never crawl back to you on my knee's begging for you to take me back…just like you, we both have too much pride for that…so we are going to have to think of another way to solve our problems" I said and suddenly he parked inside of a garage.

"Where are we" I asked suddenly and he looked at me.

"Continue talking about what you were talking about before" Sesshoumaru said seriously and I raised a brow.

"It's not important, where are we" I asked and he glared at me.

"I will deem what is important and what is not" He told me and I let out a sigh of defeat.

"I said that you know that I would never crawl back to you on my knee's begging for you to take me back…just like you, we both have too much pride for that…so we are going to have to think of another way to solve our problems" I told him and stared into my eyes.

"Why would we want to solve our problems" Sesshoumaru asked me suddenly and my eyes widened. Why? We would need to if we wanted to be together…didn't he still want to be near me? Suddenly fear of rejection hit in.

"if you wanted to…" I began trying not to get too emotional about this.

"Wanted to what" Sesshoumaru asked staring into my eyes. Looking into his eyes I couldn't read his emotions making me fear the worst. I was so busy staring into his eyes that I didn't notice his face was getting closer to mine…

"Wanted to…well…you know" I said and finally turned my face away from his. Screw this! This was too confusing! Suddenly my chin was grabbed and forced me to look at Sesshoumaru.

"No, I do not know Kagome…tell me" He whispered and my eyes widened.

"Date" I said simply and his eyes narrowed.

"Date" Sesshoumaru repeated quietly and I nodded.

"I do not want to date you Kagome" He said simply and I bit my lip…okay this was not going well. Suddenly his lips brushed against mine making me gasp. Suddenly his mouth was covering my own. Two strong arms lifted me and placed me on his lap.

"I want so much more than dating Kagome…I want you as a mate…nothing less than a mate" He whispered while his lips hovered in front of mine.

"Oh" I said and he chuckled. What the hell was I supposed to say?! Opening the door he got out.

"Come…before you run away from me again I wish to show you your gift" He said and my eyes lit up. Getting out of the car I closed the door and followed him. He unlocked the house and waited for me to enter. As I entered my mouth dropped open, the house was beautiful done and…perfect.

"Come, the house is not your gift Kagome" Sesshoumaru said and I laughed.

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

It had been pure silence while we sat in the car together. I had been driving for a while when Kagome decided to break the silence.

"You are not really going to hurt Koga or Naraku are you" She asked me and I wanted to snort. Was she serious? Hurt? Maybe kill was more the word I was looking for!

"If need be" I said simply.

"But they didn't do anything!" She said and I suppressed the urge to growl at her. However, I knew growling at her would do absolutely nothing.

"Koga put a claim on you and Naraku started showing affection to you as a mate" I said coldly, trying to explain why I was angry at the two idiots.

"But it's not like they had a chance with me" She said kindly. Biting my tongue in anger I tried to remain quiet.

"Really? And whom, may I ask, has a chance" I asked her in a sarcastic tone. It seemed like no one would be good enough for this girl…or at least that's the way I was beginning to feel.

"Sesshoumaru you know that I would never crawl back to you on my knee's begging for you to take me back…just like you, we both have too much pride for that…so we are going to have to think of another way to solve our problems" She said as I parked in the garage. Had I heard her right? I had a feeling I knew where she was going with this but I need to know.

"Where are we" She asked me and I stared at her intently.

"Continue talking about what you were talking about before" I said and saw her raising a brow.

"It's not important, where are we" She replied and I glared.

"I will deem what is important and what is not" I said and almost smiled when I heard her sigh of defeat.

"I said that you know that I would never crawl back to you on my knee's begging for you to take me back…just like you, we both have too much pride for that…so we are going to have to think of another way to solve our problems" She said and I smirked. So I had heard right. Deciding to have her tell me more I tried to let her continue on.

"Why would we want to solve our problems" I asked her and almost instantly the feeling of fear of rejection hit her. So she had feelings for me. She had to have if she was fearing me rejecting her.

"if you wanted to…" She began and I could tell she was trying to hold back the emotion in her voice.

"Wanted to what" I asked her while staring at her eyes. Her eyes were locked with mine intently. Taking advantage of the situation I kept moving my face closer and closer to hers.

"Wanted to…well…you know" She began but then suddenly looked away from me. That would most definitely not do! Grabbing her chin I brought it so she would have to look at me.

"No, I do not know Kagome…tell me" I whispered seductively and her eyes widened.

"Date" She said simply and I wanted to growl. Was she retarded!? Did she realize I did not want to date her but mate with her!? There was a major difference!!

"Date" I repeated quietly and she nodded.

"I do not want to date you Kagome" I informed her knowing she would get the wrong idea and think I was rejecting her. I saw her bite her lip and I took the sign as I suddenly brushed my lips against hers, making her gasp. Within seconds my mouth covered hers completely. Not likely the distance between both of us I lifted her in my arms and placed her in my lap. I smiled when she didn't struggle at the slightest.

"I want so much more than dating Kagome…I want you as a mate…nothing less than a mate" I whispered while letting my lips hover against hers.

"Oh" She said making me chuckle. Suddenly I heard 'meows' from the inside of my house. Thankfully her being human she did not hear it.

"Come…before you run away from me again I wish to show you your gift" I said and nearly chuckled when I saw how her eyes lit up like that of a young child's. She got out of the car quickly and closed it behind her. I didn't need to turn around to know that her mouth had dropped open since I could smell the amazement in her scent.

"Come, the house is not your gift Kagome" I said and heard her laugh.

"Not yet at least" I whispered under my breath with amusement in my eyes.

"First room to the left" I said and she began to run towards the door. Opening the door she noticed it was locked. Smiling at her childish behavior I walked up towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist while handing her the key. Not minding my arms around her waist she unlocked the door. Opening the door slowly she entered and I smirked when I realized they were hiding.

"Lock the doors" I whispered in her ears and suddenly I smelled nervousness in her scent. I wanted to laugh as I realized how that sounded. Lock the door…yeah that kind of sounded like I wanted to do things to her…which I did. I grinned, if the stupid cats were going to play hide and seek I would entertain my mate until they came out…

Luckily the room that they were in was a guest room. Picking Kagome up I heard her squeal as I laid her on the bed. She looked up at me in wonder making me smile. To my shock she smiled back. Crawling on top of her I made sure to give her time to say no but I smirked when she said nothing but stared at me with trust in her eyes.

"MEOW"

"What's that" Kagome suddenly asked and I nearly growled it.

"MEOW" A higher pitch meow came.

"Damn cats" I mumbled and her eyes went widened.

"You have cats" Kagome asked me and I chuckled.

"I "had" cats since they are yours and you are taking them" I said and her eyes widened. Getting off her she jumped on the ground and squealed in happiness. There in front of her stood three large kittens, Kittens the size of a baby golden retriever.

'Dammit why the hell didn't Koga tell me they were Neko Youkai' I thought with annoyance…


	23. Imaginary Friends

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :) **

**A/N- Soon in the next couple of chapters this story will change ratings to _mature_ **

**A/N- I updated "Your Honor" and "After Three Whole Years" So please check them out and review… :3 **

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV ------------------------------------------------- **

As I sat and watched Kagome obsess over the overgrown kittens I started re thinking the idea of getting her the kittens. If anything it seemed that for the past hour she paid no attention to me whats so ever…that was most definitely something a mate never did! I mean, perhaps ten minutes or something like that made sense but a freaking hour!? Hell, I even dropped all courting rules when picking her up away from the retarded reporters…and this was her 'thank you!'?

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome's voice brought me back to reality and I looked at her with my emotionless face.

"Yes" I asked her curiously.

"Thank you for the kittens…they're Siamese!" Kagome said happily and I chuckled…I knew very well that they were Siamese, after all, that was what she wanted right?

"Well you did say you wanted Siamese kittens" I said and she grinned at me.

"But I was not telling you to get them" Kagome replied softly and I smirked.

"Well I decided to show them to you right now because I do not want them to ruin my house" I told her with humor in her voice. Suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Where am I suppose to keep them then" She asked with slight fear in her voice.

"I was joking Kagome, the kittens may stay here until you go back to America" I said with an evil glint in my eyes.

"Thank you so much!!" Kagome said as she abandoned the kittens to come and hug me. It was a rather amusing sight seeing as how she was 5'3 and I was 6'5…a foot and two inches taller than her. Hugging me her head went no further than to my shoulders at most. At least now she took her attention off the cats…

"On one condition…" I began and she looked up at me…not the best choice seeing as how when I looked down at her and she looked up at me our eyes captured each others and our lips were close enough for us to feel the other breathing.

"Which is…?" Kagome asked and I chuckled.

"That you stay at my home until you leave Japan" I told her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I guess I have to since they are my cats and I have to take care of them" She said happily and I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Yes, that was **my** excuse but did she not realize that that was _all_ it was?

"Actually that was an excuse…I just want you living at my house as long as you are in Japan" I whispered in her ear and felt her stiffen. At first I thought she had stiffened about what I said but when she started to softly shake I realized it was a different reason.

"Are you okay" I asked her as I saw her eyes shut tight and her clenched fists.

"Shit" I heard her whisper under her breath and now I was curious.

"What" I demanded when she wouldn't look at me.

"Sesshoumaru not now…" She growled at me.

"What the hell do you mean not now? You are ignoring me…you will not ignore your mate…we went over this" I said through clenched teeth.

"How many more hours until midnight" She asked me changing the subject. Glancing at my watch confused I read the time.

"You have three hours…" I told her uncertain and she stopped shaking slowly.

"Sorry…it's just…midnight and I do not get well together…" she said and I glanced at her. What the hell was that supposed to mean?!

"Where's Kikyo" She asked, once more changing the subject.

"She is with Inu Yasha…" I answered bordly.

"Doing what…?" She asked me obviously getting alarmed and I chuckled.

"Inu Yasha and your sister are not having sex if that is what you are asking" I said smirking and she glared at me.

"It's not funny Sesshoumaru" She growled making me smirk even more.

"Inu Yasha's a half breed right" She asked me and my eyes narrowed…how the hell did she know that? I knew for a fact that Inu Yasha had not told Kikyo and Kagome had never seen him to even know that…the only way you could know was through scent…

"How did you know" I asked her as alarms went off in my head.

"Koga told me" She said simply and I relaxed. Why did it not shock me that Koga had opened his big mouth about Inu Yasha? Those two never did get along well…

"Why" I asked her curiously.

"Why did he tell me or Why did I ask" Kagome asked confused.

"Both" I said, I wanted answers to both questions.

"Well as to why Koga told me I have no clue and as to why I asked…I don't know…I guess I was just curious" Kagome said shrugging her shoulders. Letting out a small yawn Kagome began to cover her mouth, making me smile.

"Your tired" I said in an almost question sort of way.

"Did my body language tell me that" She asked me with humor in her eyes. Chuckling I admired her while she once more yawned while closing her eyes. As she opened them my eyes went wide when I saw that they were no longer sapphire blue but cat eyes…much like my own. To make sure I wasn't imagining things I closed my eyes and opened them but when I opened them Kagome's sapphire eyes were there looking at me curiously.

"What" She asked confused and I began to frown. I could have sworn her eyes had changed colors…and her pupils had turn into cat pupils…and I rarely imagined things.

"Nothing" I said shaking my head softly while making a mental note to keep an eye on my mate.

"Are you sure" Kagome asked uncertain.

"Yes Kagome" I said sternly and she shrugged her shoulders.

"You will stay in this room for the night, my room is right around the corner" I informed her as I headed for the door.

"Does that mean you won't hear me moaning when I have erotic dreams" She asked sarcastically and I turned around and looked into her eyes which held humor and amusement.

"My dear when you're moaning in this room it will not be because of dreams" I said and with that I exited her room and closed the door behind me. I smirked as I smelled her embarrassment…what I said was most definitely true though.

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV ------------------------------------------------- **

As he closed the door I immediately began blushing. How was it that no matter what smart ass comment I made that he would always be able to turn it around on me!? Looking down at the cats I smirked…he never did realize why I wanted Siamese cats…especially Siamese cats…no one knew but only a few. The only ones were Sango, Kagura and Ayame…no one else…not even Kikyo knew the reason for the cats. Suddenly I began debating weather to tell Sesshoumaru or not…after all…he did get me the cats…it would be the least I could do. However, if I told him such a thing that would also reveal my other secret…and at the moment I did not want him to know…I needed him to not know…

Glancing down at the Siamese kittens I smiled…they were Demonic Cat's which made it even better. I needed to name these poor little angels so that I would know which ones are which. I wondered how many of them there were in a litter…perhaps I could get the rest of them but then again the largest amount I would have is most likely five…which only meant two more cats. The first kitten was adorable…well, they were all adorable but this one was the cutest…now I just needed a name for the little babies.

"As of right now baby your name is going to be fuzzles…because you are so adorable" I said pointing at the cutest kitten.

"_Oh please M'lady…anything but Fuzzels…perhaps you are not aware that I am a male cat…anything but fuzzels_" A young males voice rang through my head and I grinned…I was wondering when they would figure out that I understood their language.

"But…But…Fuzzels is so cute" I said while pouting at the kitten now known as 'fuzzels' but would most likely be renamed in a couple of seconds.

"_But M'lady_…" Fuzzels began and I smiled.

"Alright, alright as of now you are Sesshou" I said grinning and heard Sesshou meow in agreement.

"_That is much better…I am honored to be named after your mate_" Sesshou said and I glared at him.

"He is not my mate!" I said and saw Sesshou smirk.

"_Like hell he's not_…" Sesshou commented in a sly voice.

"Hey! Shhhh!! I still need to name the others" I said with mild annoyance in my voice.

"Now if Sesshou is a male then you two are females…yay I can choose girly names now" I said happily while clapping my hands.

"Alright…you sweetie are going to be named…" I began.

"_VAGINA_" Sesshou screamed and I glared at him.

"That is disgusting…we are not naming a cat Vagina…god that's nasty" I said while rolling my eyes…perhaps Sesshou would be more trouble then he was worth…

"How about…god this is tough…okay…as of right this moment you will forever be known as Kitty!" I said happily.

"_Ha…Kitty…she doesn't love you enough to think of a real name for you_" Sesshou snickered and I glared at him.

"Sesshou don't make me change your name to Mr. Wee-Wee!" I growled and that instantly shut Sesshou up but I suddenly heard a female laugh.

"_Well done M'lady, I like the name Kitty_" The female said and I grinned when I heard Kitty start purring.

"_And me_?" A new voice said that belonged to the last kitten. Looking at her I grinned.

"You my gorgeous are going to be named Paws…because you have socks on your paws…making you even more adorable" I said and heard Paws giggle with approval.

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV ------------------------------------------------- **

Laying on my bed quietly I perked my ears up in curiously as to what Kagome was doing. She seemed to be thinking for a long time until she started talking.

"As of right now baby your name is going to be fuzzles…because you are so adorable" I heard her say and I chuckled. 'Poor cat, I hope it's not the male' I thought while smirking.

"But…But…Fuzzels is so cute" Kagome said suddenly and I officially became confused. Who the hell was arguing with her? She had spoken like someone protested to the name she said but as I smelled the room and listened harder the only ones in that room were her and the cats.

"**Perhaps our mate has imaginary friends**" My beast said while laughing and I growled at it.

"She is just tired" I said, trying to defend my mate.

"Alright, alright as of now you are Sesshou" Kagome said with annoyance in her voice. Sesshou!? She was naming a _CAT_ after _ME_!?!? Did she not realize how big of an insult that was to me!?

"**Obviously she's not too tired to talk to her imaginary friend who did not agree on the name Fuzzels**" My beast said and I flexed my fingers in annoyance at my beast.

"He is not my mate!" Kagome said loudly and now I was really curious if she did have an imaginary friend.

"**Seems like her imaginary friend switched the subject to you…**" my beast said trying to hold back the laughter this time.

"Hey! Shhhh!! I still need to name the others" She said annoyed and this time my beast began to laugh loudly.

"**Yeah Sesshoumaru…SHHH! Her imaginary friends too loud"** My beast said sarcastically and I bit my tongue knowing damn well there was nothing I could tell my beast that would make this situation any better…unless Kagome stopped talking to herself!

"Now if Sesshou is a male then you two are females…yay I can choose girly names now" Kagome said happily while clapping her hands.

"**Seems like her friend is keeping her entertained**…" My beast remarked.

"Shut up" I told him in a cold voice.

"Alright…you sweetie are going to be named…" Kagome began and I began getting a headache…great my mate would forever be known as '_the physco with imaginary friends'_ that would do wonders to my reputation!

"**Drum roll please**" My beast remarked while Kagome thought of a name.

"That is disgusting…we are not naming a cat Vagina…god that's nasty" She said and this time my mouth dropped open. Where the hell was she getting this!?!? Who the hell said Vagina!?!?

"**Her imaginary friend said it**!" My beast said with amusement in his voice.

"How about…god this is tough…okay…as of right this moment you will forever be known as Kitty!" Kagome said happily and I sighed…please Kagome, just stop so that my beast would shut up.

"**Kitty…how original**" My beast replied dryly and I rolled my eyes at his smart ass comments.

"Sesshou don't make me change your name to Mr. Wee-Wee!" Kagome growled and I shook my head.

"**Oh boy now she's serious…she's threatening her cat by saying she's renaming him to Mr. Wee-Wee because apparently the cat said something to her…**" My beast remarked and suddenly my beast and I both silently gasped as something dawned on us at the same time.

"**You don't think…"** My beast began and I suddenly had millions of thoughts running through my head.

"No! She can't be able to talk to cats!" I growled to my beast.

"**Why the hell not? That would explain why she's talking**!" My beast replied angrily.

"That would mean that she was…" I began.

"**_A demon_**" My beast and I both said in shock.

"You my gorgeous are going to be named Paws…because you have socks on your paws…making you even more adorable" Kagome said and I mentally groaned. Her eyes! They had changed because of the cats!!

"**Yes…her eyes did change…and how much money are you willing to bet that Koga never told her Inu Yasha was a half breed**" My beast said calmly. Suddenly something caught my eye…it was a full moon tonight!

"**That can mean two things..**" My beast said and I nodded in agreement.

"She's either a half breed who choose to be in her human form forever which results in her turning into a half breed on full moons…or…she could be a pure blooded demon who choose to be human and in order for her to survive she needs to be a demon ever full moon" I said under my breath in awe.

"**Exactly**" My beast said happily. Suddenly it dawned on me why he was happy…why I should be happy…Kagome had demon blood in her!


	24. Two Demon Lords

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- Soon in the next couple of chapters this story will change ratings to**_**mature**_

**A/N- I am...by no means giving up on "When She Was Mine" Just in case you guys are wondering...it just seems that this story is much more popular than that one making this one a higher proirity...you know? Personally i did not think this would be that big of a hit...but apparently i was wrong...again! **__

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"Kitty, Paws, and Sesshou…now, when it turns 12 AM you guys know what is going to happen right?" I asked them curiously and they looked at me with their beautiful, large, sapphire eyes.

"Of course my lady" Kitty said meowing.

"What are you talking about" Paws asked confused. It was obvious Sesshou was the oldest and Paws was the youngest of the litter.

"M'lady…I thought you transform on the full moon…but it is already a full moon and you have not transformed yet" Sesshou said obviously confused.

"That is because I transform at 12 AM…my situation…is…different…from most" I said making sure I didn't reveal too much. They seemed to realize that I was holding information from them because they glanced at each other hesitantly.

"How so M'lady" Sesshou asked and I bit my lip nervously.

"You will find out one day perhaps" I said sighing and he nodded in agreement.

"Now you guys like I said, I'm sneaking out…don't tell Sesshoumaru" I whispered slowly.

"Who's Sesshoumaru" Paws asked me looking confused.

"Her mate, god you are an idiot"

"He is not my mate" I growled at Sesshou, god that cat almost made me as angry as Sesshoumaru!

"Whatever…" Sesshou replied grinning.

**----------------------------------------------Sesshou's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"Kitty, Paws, and Sesshou…now, when it turns 12 AM you guys know what is going to happen right?" The women known as Kagome said looking at each of us waiting for us to respond. Of course we knew what was going to happen! She was turning into demon…the only weird thing was that technically speaking she should be a demon since it was a full moon right now…something was not right!

"Of course my lady" Kitty Said happily and I rolled my eyes at how happy she was.

"What are you talking about" Paws asked and I let out a tired sigh out…Paws was always the clueless one. Normally it would take at least a year until new born demon kittens could speak in the tongue of cat to other cats and especially to other human beings…yet here we were only a few months old. Paws, Kitty and I had died five hundred years ago and were reincarnated…sort of. We were reincarnated with all of our memories and experiences…

Five hundred years ago Paws, Kitty and I were cat demons and demoness's who had a human form but now all we got was this cat form. This was how we were able to communicate with Kagome. As of right now I had a lot of questions for her…for one, who in their right mind would choose to be human instead of a demoness?! Second, why the hell hadn't she transformed yet even though it was already a full moon!?

Did she truly think we were stupid? Kitty who also used to be known as Tsuko was over 600 years old! I, who was once known as Shizaki was over 700 years old and Paws who used to be known as Yukina was 500 some years old…in a way she was the baby. To say that I was shocked when I was reborn in the wolf prince of the east's house would definitely be an understatement. Luckily for me the wolf did not speak cat so he had no clue who I was. With that thought I grinned evilly…Kagome was not the only one with the secrets…

I almost laughed as I glanced at Yukina and Tsuko seeing them as little kittens. They mostly thought the same thing of me. It was amazing how my sisters and I were reborn in the same place…same home to be more precise…from the same cat. Suddenly I decided to ask Kagome the main question that I had been pondering for some time now.

"M'lady…I thought you transform on the full moon…but it is already a full moon and you have not transformed yet" I said, putting on a face that clearly said I was confused. I only knew of one being who transformed at 12AM on the night of the full moon instead of when the moon came out. Suddenly I felt a tug as I remembered the women...

'Mizuki…' I thought sadly while looking down on the ground. Even after 600 years I still could not forget her. Suddenly Kagome's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"That is because I transform at 12 AM…my situation…is…different…from most" She said slowly and I knew she was most definitely holding some information from us. Glancing at Yukina and Tsuko I noticed that they thought the same thing. Did Kagome think I would just leave the conversation alone now? Did she not realize how rare this was?

"How so M'lady" I said looking into her eyes and smirked when I saw her bite her lip.

"You will find out one day perhaps" She said while sighing and I had no choice but to nod in agreement.

'You better damn well know that I will find out' I thought with determination in my eyes.

"Now you guys like I said, I'm sneaking out…don't tell Sesshoumaru" She whispered slowly and this time I chuckled in my mind. I had known Sesshoumaru…very well might I add. Ever since I was born I had known him. Even the day that I had died I had been with him. Sesshoumaru and I had been almost partners in a way. It was quiet amusing when I the wolf prince picked us up and put us in The lord of the Western land's hands. It was almost as if god was trying to help me with my new life. I happened to know from past experience with the demon lord that he hated most felines…I was always an exception. Sadly Paw's (Yukina) had never met Sesshoumaru seeing as how she had been only 10 years old when she had died. 10 human years, not youkai years…hell that would mean she would not even be a year old in Youkai years!

"Who's Sesshoumaru" Paws (Yukina) asked looking confused, almost as reading my mind.

"Her mate, god you are an idiot" I said with humor in my voice making sure that my baby sister knew I was joking and not really being mean to her.

"He is not my mate" Kagome growled and I wanted to growl back at her. Ever since I had known Sesshoumaru he had been cold and hated the female population, so imagine my surprise when I saw him picking us up while smiling and telling the Wolf Prince that we were for his mate! Glancing at Kagome I could tell she was pissing making me even angrier…she was most definitely in denial!

"Whatever…" I said grinning, knowing it would piss her off even more!

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"**This should prove to be entertaining now that she has demon blood**" My demon said and I nodded in agreement.

"What demon type is she? Just because she can talk to cat's does not mean that she is a cat demon…it merely means that a cat demon taught her their language.

"**She's either a Dog, Fox, Wolf or a Cat**" My beast said and I agreed with his logic.

"**Because her eyes changed into cat eyes…and the only demons who can possible have cat eyes are dog, fox, cat, or wolf demons**" My beast said and I rolled my eyes.

"I know" I said bordly and smirked when my beast laughed.

"**Now that I think about it…the way that she hates to be dominated by a dog male demon means that she is definitely not a wolf demon"** My beast said and I thought about it for a moment.

"**Wolves and Dog's get along fine when it comes to courting but Fox's, Cat's and Dog's raise hell for a dog demon**" My beast explained and I smirked.

"Perhaps I can finally call her a bitch" I said playfully making my demon chuckle.

"**Oh, you most definitely can…if she is a dog…"** My beast said happily. Suddenly I heard Kagome's voice again.

"**Shhhh**" My beast said and began to listen intently, much like myself.

"Kitty, Paws, and Sesshou…now, when it turns 12 AM you guys know what is going to happen right?" She asked and I began to frown.

"If she does transform at the full moon then why is she still a human" I asked my beast confused and curious at the same time.

"**That…is a good question**" My beast said as he thought about it.

"**Well…there were a couple of exceptions for these sorts of events**" My beast said and I raised a brow.

"Like what" I asked him.

"**I am not sure but there are rumors of these sorts of things happening**" My beast explained and I let out a frustrated sigh. It was then that Kagome decided to go back to her conversation with the cats.

"That is because I transform at 12 AM…my situation…is…different…from most" Kagome had slowly making me want to growl.

"**She must be one of those that are an exception**" My beast said and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow that took a lot of brain cells" I mumbled and my beast growled obviously annoyed at me.

"You will find out one day perhaps" Kagome said and I was tempted to run to her room and get the answers out of her. I did not want to find out 'one day' I wanted to find out now dammit!!!

"Now you guys like I said, I'm sneaking out…don't tell Sesshoumaru" Kagome whispered and this time my beast and I growled quietly in unison…like hell she would sneak away!

"We will follow her" my beast said and I nodded.

"But we will hide…for the entire night" The beast added and I glared at everything in my sight angrily but stopped when I realized his reasoning for it.

"He is not my mate" Kagome growled and I wanted to kill the closest thing near me…sooner or later she was going to have to admit that I was her mate dammit! Because seriously, this 'he is not my mate' shit was getting old…very quickly.

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"So you guys promise you won't tell" I asked her curiously and suddenly Sesshou looked at me.

"On one condition M'lady" he said and I raised a brow. What the hell now!?

"I will accompany you" Sesshou replied and this time I laughed.

"Are you serious!? How the hell would I look holding a baby kitten everywhere I go!?" I asked him angrily.

"You will not need to 'hold' me…in fact, you will not see me…I am just giving you a heads up as of now that I will indeed be following you" He said simply and I glared at him.

"Have you ever heard of stalking" I asked him seriously and this time I could have sworn I saw him roll his eyes…were cat's capable of rolling their eyes!?

"Why do you want to follow me" I whined tiredly…augh, I had half an hour left dammit!!

"That does not matter…all that matters is that I will be" Sesshou said coldly and I suddenly began to feel like I was having to be around two Sesshoumaru's. It was kind of odd but this cat sort of had Sesshoumaru's attitude…the 'high and mighty' attitude…'perhaps he was a demon lord in his past life as well' I thought while smirking.

"Fine…We're leaving…now" I said as I quietly opened the door and walked out…

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshou's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"So you guys promise you won't tell" She asked us and suddenly something hit me. Sesshoumaru and I had always had each other's backs when I was alive so should I not do the same? His mate was going out in the night as a unmarked demoness…without her mates knowledge, following her would be what a friend did…right?

"On one condition M'lady" I said and saw her raise a brow. It was that moment I realized no matter what she said I would not back down…I owed this to Sesshoumaru!

"I will accompany you" I said and wanted to growl when she laughed. Did she think I was joking? Seriously!? I slowly began to wonder how Sesshoumaru could put up with this little hellion.

"Are you serious!? How the hell would I look holding a baby kitten everywhere I go!?" She asked me with anger in her eyes. Did she expect me to be carried? If she did then she was dumber than I had thought!

"You will not need to 'hold' me…in fact, you will not see me…I am just giving you a heads up as of now that I will indeed be following you" I said simply and smiled when she glared at me. She was so defiant…right now I sort of wanted to find out what type of demon she was…after all, the lord of the western land's could not just get some demoness that was weak…

"Have you ever heard of stalking" She asked me and I rolled my eyes. She obviously did not realize that I was not backing down. I happened to know for a fact that Sesshoumaru never backed down so you would think she would get use to it by now. Suddenly another thought popped into my head…how did these two ever meet!?

"Why do you want to follow me" She whined and I saw her glance at the clock. She had 30 minutes left and all she did was bitch and whine?

"That does not matter…all that matters is that I will be" I said simply while nearly letting out a tired 'mew' sort of noise.

"Fine…We're leaving…now" She said while opening the door quietly. As she walked away I trotted from behind. As we began walking I had an idea. Sniffing in the air I walked towards Sesshoumaru's room. I needed to make sure that he followed me. Pawing at the door I let out a mew of annoyance…dammit why the hell was I not able to growl loudly and strong? 700 years ago I could have stopped any being in their tracks and had them cower before me…but here I was 'mewing' for the door to be opened. This was most definitely a huge hit to my pride and ego. The door opened and I was met with the Lord of The Western Lands once more. He looked at me and I smirked. Turning back to where Kagome went I sprinted up to catch up with her.

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"So you guys promise you won't tell" Kagome said and I lay back down on the bed. I began to wonder if she ever would 'sneak out' as she called it…if anything it seemed that she was stalling for time. A few seconds past when she spoke…or more like growled angrily.

"Are you serious!? How the hell would I look holding a baby kitten everywhere I go!?" She said.

"**Obviously one of the cat's wants to follow her…how sweet**" My beast said sarcastily and I agreed…the last thing I needed was to take care of Kagome and a god damn felines. It was bad enough I hated felines.

"**Corrections…'most' felines**" My beast corrected me and my eyes went wide. I had totally forgotten about my old friend known as Shizaki…however he had died 500 years ago. It was sad really, he was a close friend and to die so young was a shame…he would have made a great Lord of the Northern Lands. If only he had lived long enough for his father to give him the title. Perhaps that was why Shizaki and I got along well…we were both of royalty and demanded everything within seconds. I smirked as I remembered old memories.

"Have you ever heard of stalking" Kagome said and I chuckled.

"**Wow…never knew cats stalked humans**…" My beast said and I smiled…neither did I.

"Why do you want to follow me" Kagome whined and I began listening harder. Why did the stupid cat want to follow?

"Fine…We're leaving…now" Kagome said with annoyance in her voice. What ever reason the cat had given her must have been a good one…

"**How did Shizaki die…**" My beast asked and I began to frown.

"I don't remember" I said with wide eyes…it had only been 700 years ago! How could I not remember!? I sat on the bed pondering my beast's question. I sat there for a good five minutes until I heard some noise…something was pawing…at my door. Opening the door I looked around but then looked down. There on the ground was one of the kittens looking up at me. The kitten's eyes changed suddenly making my eyes go wide…for some reason, when this kitten's eyes had changed it had reminded me of Shizaki…what the hell!?

Almost immediately the cat ran off, Most likely to find Kagome. It was then that something dawned on me…the cat had pawed at my door to get my attention and make sure that I followed Kagome!! Swearing under my breath I sprinted off towards Kagome and the Feline.

"_**Great…now we have two mysterious to solve**_" My beast and I thought in unison.


	25. The Transformation

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- If you have MySpace please visit my FF profile and go to my MySpace profile and add me. It would mean a lot to me :)**

**A/N- Soon in the next couple of chapters this story will change ratings to **_**mature**_

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

I began to grin as I entered the club and the music hit me. This was exactly what I needed…time away from Sesshoumaru.

"Cuz you leave me speechless when you talk to me" I sang along happily while swaying to the music calmly. It was a slow, beautiful song by the Veronica's. It was fairly amusing how even in Japan 'The Veronica's' were popular with the younger generation. Letting out a sigh I walked to a table when the song ended. Looking around I waited for someone whoｍ I was pretty sure would be here…she knew what happened to me on full moons…

"Hey doll" A sweet voice said behind me and I chuckled.

"Sango…thanks for coming" I said as I turned around to face a beautiful women who looked to be sixteen or seventeen. Winking at me she gave me a heads up.

"Sweetie you have ten more minutes" A new voice said and I nodded.

"I know that Kagura" I said smirking at Kagura who smirked back at me.

"I still can't believe you went to Japan…" Sango said as she sat down at my table.

"I second that thought" Kagura added as she sat down in between me and Sango.

"Kikyo didn't give me much of a choice…along with mother" I said sighing while nodding my head back and forth to the music.

"Does Kikyo realize that you two aren't related in any way" Kagura asked curiously and I glared at her.

"No and I would like to have it stay that way" I told her seriously and Kagura rolled her eyes.

"I don't know how she couldn't realize it yet…" Kagura commented simply.

"Well they do look really alike" Sango commented back while listening to the music.

"Only in Kagome's human form" Kagura said back smirking.

"And that is the only form I would like to keep thank you" I said quietly and Sango smiled at me.

"Who in their right mind would want to stay human" Kagura asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Someone by the name of Kagome Higurashi" A new voice said and we turned around to see Ayame grinning her famous wolfish grin.

"So what's this I hear of you being the mate of Sesshoumaru Tashio" Ayame asked while sitting down.

"WHAT" Kagura screamed in shock.

"He's my pen pal…" I said as if that was supposed to explain his behavior.

"Yes…Koga Kuroi is my pen pal but he hasn't proposed to me" Ayame said glaring at me and I swallowed nervously.

"You saw him and I on TV…didn't you" I said smiling at her nervously.

"Yes…each and every minute" Ayame replied and I bit my lip.

"Luckily you didn't encourage him" Ayame said with a sigh and I chuckled.

"God if you gave that guy an inch he would take a mile" I said making Ayame giggle.

"So true…I kind of figured that out with his first letter" Ayame said with an evil grin on her face.

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

Sprinting after the dumb cat I began to swear under my breath. Damn Kagome and that cat to hell…and back!! Suddenly the cat's scent disappeared. Sniffing again I found Kagome's scent, ignoring the cats scent I continued to pursued Kagome. Within seconds I stopped in front of a club. Opening the door I walked in…thankfully I was dressed in a suit meaning that I would just look like a business man who had a hard day at work…if only the entire population of Japan didn't know who I was…

Scanning the entire room I smirked when I saw Kagome…immediately that smirk turned into a frown when I realized that she was wearing at mini skirt and tank top instead of the Jean's that I had seen her wear a couple of hours ago. Listening intently I heard her sing along to the song that was playing. Luckily for me the room was dark except for the various lights that danced around the dance floor and the dim lights near the bar…meaning Kagome would not see me that easily.

I nearly growled when I saw Kagome sway her body to the music. I knew that that little bit of movement was innocent but god dammit no one else at this club knew that. Immediately Kagome sighed and began to walk towards an empty table…so obviously she was expecting someone! Looking around I saw two fairly good looking females walk towards Kagome. One was a wind demon and the other was human. I began walking closer to listen to their conversation.

The conversation was fairly boring until the women known as Kagura pointed out that Kagome had ten more minutes. Glancing at the watch I nodded to myself, ten more minutes until midnight! Then the conversation switched to how Kagura and the women known as Sango couldn't believe that Kagome had come to Japan…truth be told I couldn't believe it either!

"Does Kikyo realize that you two aren't related in any way" Kagura asked and my eyes widened…Kikyo and Kagome were not related!?

"I don't know how she couldn't realize it yet…" Kagura commented simply and I had to agree with her. How could you not know that your sister was adopted?!

"Well they do look really alike" Sango said and I snorted. They both had black hair…that was pretty much all there was. If that meant that they looked alike then yes…they did look alike! Kagome had sapphire eyes where as Kikyo had dull brown ones. Kagome was 5'3 where as Kikyo was 5'6 or 5'7. Kagome was slightly tan where as Kikyo was Pale…like the dead. To me, those two looked nothing alike!

"Only in Kagome's human form" Kagura commented and I raised a brow. That obviously meant that Kagura had seen Kagome in her demon form…and with that comment it meant that Kagome looked much different in her demon form then in her human form. Suddenly I became excited.

"And that is the only form I would like to keep thank you" Kagome said or more like whispered to Kagura. Why did Kagome not want to be Demon!?

"Who in their right mind would want to stay human" Kagura asked and I wanted to know as well…but I knew 'who' I just wanted to know 'why' they wanted to be human instead of demon…

"Someone by the name of Kagome Higurashi" A new voice said. Looking at them and snapping from my thoughts I saw a red head with two high ponytails and as she smiled it was obvious that she was a wolf demoness. My my my…didn't Kagome have a lot of demon friends…that was rare in itself! A human to have demon friends? Simply unheard of now a days!

"So what's this I hear of you being the mate of Sesshoumaru Tashio" Ayame asked as she sat down. This time I smiled. Ahhhh nice to know her friends realized that I had put claim on her.

"WHAT" Kagura, the wind demoness shouted making many people and demons look in her direction angrily. I, too, was angry because of her annoying and loud scream.

"He's my pen pal…" Kagome said and I chuckled. That was her answer!?

"Yes…Koga Kuroi is my pen pal but he hasn't proposed to me" Ayame said glaring at Kagome and this time I had to hold back my laughter. This was koga's pen pal!! By the way she was glaring at Kagome it was obvious she had seen Koga and Kagome on TV…however if she should be mad at anyone it should be Koga…after all Koga was the one that hit on my mate, not the other way around!

"You saw him and I on TV…didn't you" Kagome said smiling nervously and I leaned back on the table that I was near watching Kagome curiously. The wolf demoness and Kagome continued talking for sometime as I glanced at my watch every minute or so…anytime now…

Suddenly something dawned on me and my face paled. Oh my god…I needed to get her out of here!! Quickly I had an idea. Standing up I walked towards Kagome's table. The women known as Kagura and Sango saw me and both of their eyes widened in shock and surprise. Kagome and Ayame were too into their conversation to notice me. Even as I stood in front of Kagome she continued talking to Ayame until Ayame noticed me. Kagome's face showed confusion as Ayame glanced away from her. Kagome decided to follow her gaze and her eyes locked with mine.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said nervously and I smirked.

"Come…" I said firmly and extended my arm for her. To my shock Kagome look it nervously without a fight. Pulling her closer to my body I slipped my arm around her waist. Walking outside the club I checked the time and growled. Holding her in a tight grip I used my demon speed and was at my house within a minute. Entering the garage I closed the door and glared at Kagome.

"At you insane" I asked her calmly and she blinked in confusion.

"Are you trying to have some demon rape you and take you as their mate" I asked her and she looked even more confused. Pinning her against the wall I wanted to strangle her as I realized she did not have any clue as to what could have happened.

"What are you talking about" She asked me with slight fear but mainly confusion in her scent.

"Kagome…any man in their right mind would want to take you as a mate" I growled. 'Especially when you turn into a demon' I thought angrily…surly she must have realized that if her demonic energy had been suppressed for over a month then her power would flare and draw attention to everyone…especially males who wanted a strong mate! Kagome's mouth dropped open. Suddenly her eyes blinked from Blue to amber…glancing at the clock I swore under my breath when I saw it was midnight.

"Come" I said grabbing her hand, opening the door and dragging her inside. Almost instantly as the door closed Kagome collapsed on the floor in pain. Picking her up, I walked to my bedroom and dropped her on my bed. I saw her look up at me in confusion. Getting on the bed I straddled her.

"Have you always had your friends to hold back your demon side" I asked her curiously and guilt entered her eyes. Immediately she began to pant and I saw her teeth turn into fangs while she kept her eyes shut.

'So the transformation begins' I thought while starring into Kagome's eyes.

Without so much as a warning I felt a sharp stab on my side. Glancing at my side I saw Kagome's nails…which were now claws digging into my side. Instantly I smelled my own blood and saw some of it on Kagome's claws.

"Stop this behavior and control yourself" I growled in my native tongue…dog. I only spoke in that language when I was extremely shocked or angry…for this case it was a bit of both. I knew that she could not control or stop herself because every month her demonic energy built up until the full moon and it only had 12 hours to release all of it…and with Kagome, it seemed like there was a lot of energy.

"Let me go and then I'll stop" Kagome growled as her eyes continued to flicker between blue to amber. My eyes widened…she understood the language of dog!? That either meant she had a dog demon teach her the language or she was a dog demoness. In anger my humanoid demon form began to come out. I could feel power surge through my veins.

I felt Kagome struggle against me but if anything I put more weight on her. So it seemed that the reason she had demon friends was because they would be able to control her when she transformed into a demon every month…or else she would have been mated by now and would have killed hundreds.

"**Let me take over**" My beast said suddenly out of no where. As I thought about it I began realizing that I probably should let my beast take over. Narrowing my eyes at Kagome I decided at that moment to let my beast take over. My once amber eyes had some red tint to them but not very noticeable and with that my beast received all the control.

"**Do not worry…I will let you regain control whenever you wish**" My beast told me simply.


	26. For The Media

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait guys…it's just that Christmas is coming up and I have been busy with School and writing to all my pen pals, mainly the ones from Japan:3 (XD How ironic that this story is about pen pals lol!)**

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter but good lord people...there are like...eight days till Christmas!?!?!? GIVE ME A BREAK XD **

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

As I let my beast gain full control I watched Kagome struggle under my body. She knew that there was no way that she could overthrow me yet she continued to pursue and never giving up…it was astounding in a way really. Just that action told me things about her if she were in a battle…if she knew she was in a battle that she would lose, she wouldn't give up but probably die trying. Not that I was going to kill her by any means. No, I had much better use for her!

Suddenly she stopped struggling and my beast and I looked at her curiously. Her amber eyes returned to her beautiful blue ones, her claws turned into her manicured nails and her pearly white fangs turned into straight and perfect human teeth. She blinked in confusion, it was obvious that she was as shocked or maybe as clueless as I was. She had gone back to being Human even before her demon transformation was less than half complete.

"Where am I" She asked me and my beast disappeared and let me take control.

"What do you mean" I asked her while shifting my body. Now, instead of hovering my body over her's I was straddling her once more.

"Why are you on top of me" She asked alarmed and I narrowed my eyes at her. Was she serious? Was it possible that she couldn't remember anything?

"What do you remember" I asked her curiously and I could tell she was thinking intently.

"Umm…heading towards the bar…" Kagome said and then her eyes widened as she slapped her mouth over her face. It seemed that even though it was not obvious Kagome's demonic side had taken over without the physical features showing. I chuckled as I realized that she was afraid to tell me she had escaped and gone to the bar.

"I already know of the Bar Kagome" I said smoothly and she narrowed her eyes at me. Suddenly her eyes changed directions and she gasped as her eyes widened. Following her gaze I noticed my side was bleeding from where she had dug her claws into me.

"Did I do that" She asked and as I looked into her eyes I saw the overwhelming guilt that was held in those beautiful aqua blue eyes. She had said it more of a whisper in shock. I nodded slowly indicating that it was her doing. I did not bother to lie to her seeing as how it would do no good for her.

"I'm…" She began and I could tell she was about to apologize.

"Kagome…it's fine" I said calmly as I saw her staring away from me. Tilting her head towards me I gave her a smirk when I noticed she was trying to hold back tears. It seemed that Kagome, the hellion was not as big and bad as she acted. It seemed that although she didn't take shit and continued to argue with me she cared about me. This woman obviously had much more feelings then she let on. It was also obvious that she did not like showing this side of herself by the way she wouldn't look me in the eyes. She was now looking down at the ground.

"Kagome…" I whispered and she slowly looked up at me with curiosity in her eyes. Not giving her a chance to reply I softly brushed my lips against hers. She closed her eyes and when I removed my lips from hers I saw her open her eyes staring into mine.

"Yes" She whispered back and I chuckled. I knew what I was going to say and that it would scare her.

"I love you" I said with a smirk on my face wanting to know what she would do. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You aren't just saying that because we are supposedly engaged and soon to be married within the next twelve months" She asked quietly with humor in her voice making me chuckle once more.

"You know…we really do have a dilemma there" She added smirking at me.

"I would not call it a…dilemma" I whispered in her ear.

"Besides, if I remember correctly you were the one who told the reporters that you were planning our wedding" I added and she gave me an innocent grin.

"Are you angry" She asked with uneasiness in her voice.

"Not particularly" I said simply.

"Why? Do you know how to get around it" She asked me curiously and I smiled at her.

"Why would I need to find a way to get around it if I want it to happen" I asked her curiously and she bit her lip while glancing away.

"Sesshoumaru you realize I am only 17 years old" She said and I laughed.

"Why do you think Miroku said within the next twelve months? In a couple months you turn 18…so technically speaking we could have our wedding on your birthday" I told her thinking about it for a moment.

"Are you serious!?" She asked with shock in her voice.

"Well if you don't want it on your birthday we can easily change that" I told her while shrugging my shoulders.

"No! I am talking about actually getting married" She said with fear in her voice.

"Most definitely, after all…we can't let down the _media_" I said simply and suddenly her eyes narrowed at me. She suddenly gave me a smile that seemed fake to me which made me raise a brow at her.

"Are you okay" I asked her curiously, wondering what the problem was.

"I need to get some sleep" She replied and got off my bed and walked towards her room. As she entered her room I felt anger radiate off her body. What the hell? Why did she have to have these weird mood swings!? This time I knew it was not something I did! I mean, I had told her I loved her! I had told her I wanted to marry her…what more could she want? What the hell could have pissed her off so much!?


	27. Ticket to America

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait guys…I know that you all are use to me updating every other day or at least every week and then all of the sudden I don't update! As I write this (Jan 12, 2008) it has been EXACTLY a month since the last update lol.**

**A/N- I really needed to relax and I had tons of family over for Christmas so I had no time to write a chapter for ANY story. Then I found out when we get back from school we have a week until exams :O SHIT! So I have exams this week!! So yeah…XD**

**A/N- I've had TONS of reviews asking if I'm dead or Okay lol…thank you guys but I am fine…just relaxing : Hope everyone had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year 3**

**---------------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"**Way to go dipshit**…" Was the first thing I heard as Kagome entered her room. Rolling my eyes I wanted to strangle my beast.

"Okay, you know what I did wrong? Tell me" I said tiredly as I sighed and laid back on my bed.

"**The MEDIA**" My beast growled and I rolled my eyes, yes, what about the god damn media?!

"**We can't let down the **_**media**__" _My beast repeated and I narrowed my eyes.

"**That's a great way of saying 'I really want to marry you because I love you and not because of the media**" My beast explained and I swore under my breath.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not in touch with my feminine side and don't know that females are such fussy and sensitive creatures" I growled to him.

"You can't be serious…she's because I said 'The media' in a sentence…I was joking for crists sake" I said calmly and I heard my beast snort and then chuckle.

"**Perhaps you shouldn't take her as a mate**" My beast said and my eyes widened.

"What are you talking about!? You wanted her as a mate first" I growled out.

"**Well, it's just…think of all the shit you've had to go through because of her**" My beast explained and I began to think.

"**Perhaps it's not meant to be**" My beast said quietly and my eyes widened even more.

"Are you serious!?" I asked him shocked.

"**If we were meant to be with her it would have happened by now…**" The beast explained and looked around the room.

"**Send her back to America…**" My beast said after what seemed like hours.

"I…" I began but stopped. My beast was right. She was making it clear that she did not want to marry me. She had made it easy to see that her feelings were not as strong as mine. Besides, she was far too defiant for a mate of my status.

"Didn't you say she was a perfect mate" I asked my beast trying to convince him and myself that we were both wrong.

"**I did…Maybe she is meant for us…but as of right now she is not meant for us…maybe later on she will come back with different feelings for us…maybe then…it will become clear as to what is supposed to happen**" My beast said quietly and I could tell he, himself, was sure of his decision.

"How long" I asked my beast trying to ignore the sudden sadness I was feeling.

"**Sesshoumaru…she is only 17 years old…we are over 500 years old…She is not ready for marriage. This is not the feudal era where humans got married at age 15…this is 500 years later! Most females get married at age 24 through 26. That would mean 7 to 9 years…maybe more…maybe less**" The beast told me while I listened to him intently.

"What if she's mated before I see her again…" I asked him curiously.

"**Then it was not meant to be…"** My beast replied sadly.

"**I think we will definitely see her again…She is special**" My beast added while I smiled. I got out of my bed and grabbed my laptop.

"**What are you doing**" My beast asked me.

"Getting her a flight back home…" I said trying to put no emotion in my voice.

"**It will work itself out…I know it will**" My beast told me and I nodded…I hoped to god he was right. Entering information It took about a half hour until I was able to print out her papers for the airport. As I sighed I stood outside her door with tickets in my hand. Opening the door quietly I spotted Kagome sleeping with her kittens sleeping near her. Taking in a breath I walked towards her and stared at her silently. Dropping the tickets on the bed near her hand I closed my eyes trying to feel no emotion. I walked out of the room knowing it would be the last time I saw her for a long time…or even maybe this was my last time seeing her. Grabbing my wallet and my coat I walked out of my home. I could not be there when she left.

"Good bye Kagome…" I whispered as I closed the door and headed towards my car.

"I hope to see you again…" I said even quieter as I started my car.

**---------------------------------------------- Kagome's POV -------------------------------------------------**

"Meow!!" Was the first thing I heard that woke me up. Opening my eyes I shut them back quickly as the light hit me. Squinting at the clock I let out a yawn as I realized it was 8 in the morning.

"What the hell" I said as I pulled myself out of bed. Suddenly my hand hit something. Looking down, I saw a piece of paper near my hand. Picking it up I examined it. Suddenly my eyes went wide as I realized what it was…a plane ticket to America…to home. Oh my god…I didn't even need to think who it came from. Sesshoumaru…was it because of the media comment!?

"Maybe it's for the best…" A voice said and I knew it was Sesshou. Looking at the kitty I gave him a sad smile as I realized what he was talking about. Sesshoumaru and I never did truly 'hit it off' or anything like that. If anything we argued like hell and couldn't agree on anything.

"You did want to go home…right" Paws added gently and I nodded. Glancing at the ticket again I gasped as I realized the plane left today!

"Shit, got to get packed" I said out loud as I grabbed my stuff. If Sesshoumaru and I both thought we weren't good for each other why both trying to continue the relationship? Even as I thought that my stomach did a little twist. Grabbing my cellphone I dialed a number.

"Hello" A voice similar to mine answered.

"Kikyo, I got us tickets back to America for today…do you want to leave today or in a week" I asked her. I did not want to drag her back to America if she wanted to stay.

"Yeah I want to go back to America" Kikyo said and I smirked.

"I'll meet you at the hotel" She said and with that she hung up. Obviously she was not having a good time in Japan…not that I was one to complain.

**---------------------------------------------- Kikyo's POV -------------------------------------------------**

As I woke up in my room that the Tashio family gave me I instantly heard a noise.

"Inu Yasha I heard you have a girl over at your house" A female voice said and I creaked the door open to see what was going on. A woman with long purple hair down to her waist was glaring at Inu Yasha.

"Kira…She's a pen pal" Inu Yasha said and my eyes widened. Was that all I was to him!?

"So you don't love her" Kira asked him while looking into Inu Yasha's eyes.

"I've only known her for a couple of months Kira…" Inu Yasha said and I bit my lip…why the hell did things have to turn out like this!? Suddenly my phone rang. Without glancing at the called ID I picked it up and answered it.

"Kikyo, I got us tickets back to America for today…do you want to leave today or in a week" A voice said, who I immediately realized to belong to Kagome. Was that women physic?! Silently I thanked her for her perfect timing.

"Yeah I want to go back to America" I answered simply while glaring at Inu Yasha and Kira.

"I'll meet you at the hotel" I said simply and then hung up without waiting for her to answer. I needed to get out of this hellhole…quickly!


	28. Dreams in Beijin

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**p.s- finally finished with my exams!!! YES!!!**

**Five Months Later**

**---------------------------------------- Kagome's POV ---------------------------------------------**

It took me five months to have the balls to write to him…him as in Sesshoumaru Tashio. We had been home for over five months actually…but for me it's felt more like….five years. The letter went something like this…

Dear Mr. Tashio,

I will not lie to you; I have **not** been too busy to write a letter. I was merely stalling. I realize it has been five months but if you really wanted to write to me so bad then you would have wrote to me first…which you, by the way, have not. After all, you were the one who bought me my ticket home. Which, I thank you for.

I must say, it was an interesting visit to Japan…Tokyo to be exact. Thank you for showing me around Japan, I thank you for that as well. It was wonderful meeting Naraku, Koga and Miroku.

I do not wish to speak ill of your brother but whatever he did to my sister has gotten her extremely upset. I will not blame this on you but I will promise you this, if I see your brother again…only one of us will make it alive. I am not joking by any means so I would give a heads up to your brother to stay away from my Family.

I believe it was a mistake going to Japan and meeting you…it was just an impulse kind of thing. I should have listened to my mind instead of my family. Please do not take this as an insult directed towards you…it is not an insult to anyone, just a statement and a fact.

I am not sure weather we should continue writing to each other. If we can write to each other without any romantic feelings involved then I would love to write to you more…you are a fairly interesting person. Well that is all for now. Thank you so much once again and I hope you have a good day.

Miss. Higurashi

Even after almost half a year as I read this letter it seemed far too formal for someone like us. I feel like a random person writing to some person I never met…and sadly, I had met him! How was it that I still had feelings for this idiot? Luckily they were not serious feelings…they were minimum…almost like a friendly feeling that was telling me not to leave Sesshoumaru out of my life…it was such a weird feeling. Now, if I was to listen to my heart and feelings I would end up like I was right now…confused. That was definitely a feeling I did not want to feel again! Just by signing it "Miss. Higurashi" almost made me sick to my stomach…it was far too formal for both of us…or at least for me. Licking the envelope letter I put the letter inside and sighed. Walking to the mailbox I placed it inside. Suddenly my cellphone rang.

"Hey girl…guess what!!?" A female voice said excitedly.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"In a year we both are going to China!!" The female screamed and I smiled.

"You got the letter" I asked her shocked.

"Yup, Yup, We are officially accepted into the University of Beijing!!" The women screamed and I squealed with excitement.

"Are you shitting me Sango!?" I asked her shocked and heard Sango laugh.

"Nope, Feng Jiang is taking us in" Sango sang over the phone.

"Feng Jiang as in the Royal Family of Zhou Dynasty!?" I asked her shocked.

"Yup" Sango said smugly and I gasped.

"Feng Jiang as in the one with seven children!?" I asked her making sure I heard her right.

"I think…do you know their names again" Sango asked me and I thought about it.

"Well I think his three sons are named Xiang Jiang who is 17 right now, Zhou Jiang who is 15, Shui Jiang is 18…then he has his four daughters who are named Chun Jiang who is 12, Huang Jiang who is 14, Mei Jiang who is 18, and Ming Jiang who is 20…God poor guy" I said tiredly.

"Wait…so he has a 12 year old girl, a 14 girl, a 15 year old boy, a 17 year old boy, a 18 year old girl, a 18 year old boy and a 20 year old girl…Jesus Christ! So the ages are like…12, 14, 15,17,18,18 and 20…do you realize they were reproducing for over six years?! God! That's worst then Thumper from Bambi!" Sango said shocked and I cracked up.

"Sango…be nice this is going to be our family for over four years…" I told her seriously.

"I know, I was just joking" Sango said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I just called you to tell you that Kagzie…sooo…buh bai, love ya" Sango said and with that she hung up leaving me to roll my eyes at my immature friend who had yet to graduate High School. Well, at least this would give me a reason not to write to Sesshoumaru for over 4 years…maybe more if I was lucky!

**Six Months Later**

**---------------------------------------- Inu Yasha's POV ---------------------------------------------**

"Inu Yasha here is your paper" My English teacher, Mr. Myoga said while hanging me a paper. Reading it my mouth dropped open.

"What the fuck is this!? This says I got a C- on the project!" I shouted at my teacher pissed off.

"Inu Yasha you and your pen pal only wrote to each other for four months…it was supposed to be the entire school year" My teacher replied and I glared at him. It was not my fault Kikyo Had disappeared out of no where! The bitch had said she was coming back and what does she do!? Go back to America. However, When Sesshoumaru found out Kagome was gone he wasn't too surprised…leading me to believe that he had something to do with the sisters departure.

"Sir she left Japan" I said trying to calm down.

"Yes, you're lucky she came to Japan! Just because she went back to America does not mean you don't have to write to her!" Myoga shouted back at me. Dammit! This project was 30 percent of our entire grade and I got a C-! Father would just love this news.

"What a great way to end the last week of school" I mumbled under my breath angrily. I hoped Kikyo got an F on her project…how dare that bitch leave me!

**---------------------------------------- Kikyo's POV ---------------------------------------------**

"Kikyo, here is your grade" Kaede said handing me a paper. Glancing at it I gave her a kind smile.

"Thank you so much for this…it was just that…I really didn't want to write to him" I explain and she nodded in understanding. Glancing at my paper I smiled slightly while looking at the big A on my paper. I hope Inu Yasha got an F on his project…the basterd deserved it!

"Last week of school" Kagura shouted happily and I smiled tiredly, god…I can't believe we were graduating in a week! Everything went by so fast…

**---------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV ---------------------------------------------**

"Welcome Back Lord Sesshoumaru…how was your visit to Beijing?" A high pitch voice asked me and I did not need to turn around and get out of my car to know it was Jaken speaking.

"It went well" I told him coldly.

"Sir, your mail…I meant to forward it to China but apparently the post office could not do that for some reason…I am so sorry" Jaken said bowing and I nodded my head in approval. After I parked my car in my garage and got out Jaken gave me a glass of wine and I accepted it. Then he started to pass the mail to me. Jaken's hands were shaking probably from nervousness that a letter dropped while he was handing it to me. Looking down at the letter bordly the glass fell out of my hand shattering into a million pieces while my eyes widened as I saw the return address say New York, USA. Looking at it I saw "Miss. Higurashi" in the left corner with the return address. Slowly I looked at Jaken.

"Jaken…How long has this letter been here" I asked him coldly while picking it up carefully.

"Ummm…Three weeks I believe sir" Jaken replied nervously and I growled at him.

"And you don't think it was worth a phone call to me to inform me of this!? What the hell did I say about any mail from New York!?" I growled at him once more and he looked down on the ground.

"I was going to but Inu Yasha said he would call you and tell you…he told me later he had told you and that you said it was okay to leave it here…" Jaken said obviously confused. My eyes immediately turned red…how dare that basterd of a half brother think he could control anything that was mine!

"Get Inu Yasha's Ass here…NOW" I growled and walked inside the house.


	29. Two Trouble Makers

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**AN-** Sorry for the really LONG period of time that I did not update. I'm starting to date again and it's so much fun…(Sigh) and the guy's just down right adorable! Anyway…sorry once again but I've been enjoying life so it's all good and here is the new update!

**---------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV ---------------------------------------------**

To say I was angry was an understatement. My eyes were turning red and I was very tempted to transform into my humanoid demon form…that was exactly how angry I was. Sitting on the coach I glared at everything in my view. Finally the door opened and Inu Yasha walked in bordly and immediately stopped when he saw me.

"Umm…I just remembered I had a date" He said quickly, too bad for him I was quicker. Literally, within seconds I had him pinned against the wall growling at him.

"I take it the meeting didn't go to well in Beijing?" Inu Yasha asked nervously and I glared at him.

"No brother dearest, it went just fine…UNTIL I RETURNED" I screamed at him.

"Why's that" Inu Yasha asked not looking me in my eyes.

"When were you going to tell me about my letter" I asked him coldly and I heard his heart beat quicken.

"Oh…THAT letter…didn't I tell you about that" He asked me and I finally snapped. Not even trying to hold back I punched him straight in the jaw.

"No…No…you didn't" I said calmly looking down at my brother who was now down on the floor.

"What…it's not like she's taking you back, hell she hadn't wrote to you in five months, what kind of news could it possible be" Inu Yasha asked while breathing hard.

"Get…OUT" I growled and Inu Yasha did not need to be told twice. Jumping up in the air Inu Yasha ran out of the door within seconds.

"Insolent pain in the ass" I mumbled under my breath trying to remain calm…

Opening up the letter I began to read it.

_Dear Mr. Tashio,_

_I will not lie to you; I have __**not**__ been too busy to write a letter. I was merely stalling. I realize it has been five months but if you really wanted to write to me so bad then you would have wrote to me first…which you, by the way, have not. After all, you were the one who bought me my ticket home. Which, I thank you for._

_I must say, it was an interesting visit to Japan…Tokyo to be exact. Thank you for showing me around Japan, I thank you for that as well. It was wonderful meeting Naraku, Koga and Miroku._

_I do not wish to speak ill of your brother but whatever he did to my sister has gotten her extremely upset. I will not blame this on you but I will promise you this, if I see your brother again…only one of us will make it alive. I am not joking by any means so I would give a heads up to your brother to stay away from my Family._

_I believe it was a mistake going to Japan and meeting you…it was just an impulse kind of thing. I should have listened to my mind instead of my family. Please do not take this as an insult directed towards you…it is not an insult to anyone, just a statement and a fact._

_I am not sure weather we should continue writing to each other. If we can write to each other without any romantic feelings involved then I would love to write to you more…you are a fairly interesting person. Well that is all for now. Thank you so much once again and I hope you have a good day._

_Miss. Higurashi_

What the hell was this!? Jesus Christ, it sounded like a god damn business letter!! I would know…I got business letters every day! At least she was honest and did not make an excuse as to why she had not written to me. Thank you for showing me around Japan!? _Was that what I did? Because I could have sworn I was courting her_ I thought angrily. Damn her! Damn Her! And damn her some more!! If we can write to each other without any romantic feelings?! What the hell was she now, a god damn nun!?

Angrily I threw the paper in the trash…if that bitch expected a letter back then she was sadly mistaken. Closing my eyes from frustration I was too angry to realize that my whole body was shaking from the anger…and that never happened unless it was something big or important…Well, it would seem that I would not be seeing Miss.Higurashi for a while…maybe never. With that last thought I fell asleep wondering why in gods name I ever choose to write to the bitch…

**---------------------------------------- Kagome's POV ---------------------------------------------**

**2 months later…**

Sitting on my bed I sighed. Kikyo, Sango and everyone had graduated from High School and most were out looking for a job and trying to choose what College to go to. Sure, I could lay on my ass never doing anything for the rest of my life because of my modeling money but it was getting kind of boring...luckily Sango and I left for China in 9 months…Personally, that was the only thing I had to look forward to…it was kind of sad really. With that thought my phone rang again. Glancing at the caller ID I groaned while smiling when I realized it was Sango who was calling me. Answering the phone I didn't even bother saying Hello because Sango always started talking when she realized someone answered the phone.

"Kagome my favorite girl guess what?" Sango sang again for what seemed like twelfth time within the last ten minutes! God, I was beginning to feel like I talked on my cellphone twenty four seven.

"What Sango" I asked her lying on my bed.

"Well…instead of 9 months we're going to China in 4 months!" Sango sang and I laughed. It seemed that the visit to China was being pushed closer and closer. If anything, I thought it would be postponed or something like that.

"Why" I asked curiously and I heard Sango laugh.

"Who cares? So guess what my idea is…" Sango asked and I raised a brow.

"What Sango?" I asked her yawning tiredly.

"I think we should move to China next month so we can learn Chinese before we show up at Feng Jiang's Mansion not knowing how to speak his language" Sango said and I nodded at her idea. It actually didn't sound too bad.

"I think that's actually a good idea" I said happily and I heard Sango scream "YES" in the background.

"You want to take care of the tickets or should I?" Sango asked me curiously and I thought about it.

"I can do it" I told her happily.

"Okay then, I better let you get to that" Sango said hinting to me that I should start with the tickets. Laughing I hung up on her and grabbed my laptop. Turning it on I began looking at Airfare.

**---------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV ---------------------------------------------**

"If you think that I am selling my company to you then you are sadly mistaken" I growled in Chinese angrily.

"Sesshoumaru" Father growled but I ignored him.

"If that is how you feel about it then may I ask for our companies to merge into one?" A man with long black hair in a low pony tail asked me curiously.

"Feng…with all due respect may I ask why you are so interested in Sesshoumaru's, Inu Yasha's and my companies" Father asked curiously.

"I need my company to merge with a powerful company to get more business and show that we are indeed expanding across the world and not just in China" Feng responded calmly.

"Also, Now that my sons are entering my company I am able to expand without the worry of people trying to take over my company" Feng explained.

"If I may speak Father, I would prefer to merge with Sesshoumaru's company instead of Inu Yasha's or Inu Tashio's…" A young Chinese man that looked to be 17 or 18 said standing up from his Chair.

"Why is that Shui?" Feng asked his son curiously.

"Inu Yasha is too impulsive with his company, he fires people on the whim, he accepts any money or deal not caring about his companies reputation…meaning that the company of our reputation would end up going down along with his. As for Inu Tashio, he is getting too old; a younger generation is needed for this kind of company" A new voice said, another man who seemed to be the age of 17 or 18.

"Do not interrupt your brother Xiang" Feng said calmly and the man nodded sitting down.

"Xiang is right, that was the reason for my preference to merge with Sesshoumaru's company" Shui responded while nodding his head at his brother to show respect to him.

"No disrespect to you Inu Tashio, if I may be so bold as to suggest this but I believe you should continue with your company and let Sesshoumaru break apart from your company while keeping Inu Yasha's company with yours" A female voice said and everyone turned to the female speaker.

"Yes Ming, that is already done" Inu Tashio said while glancing at the women named Ming. Now everyone turned their heads in my direction. What the hell did they want from me? I had no use to merge with any god damn company. My company was doing well as it was, why bother putting it in jeopardy by merging with a new company?

"My company is doing fine on its own. I see no reason to merge it with any of yours" I told them honestly. I saw the Jiang family members exchange glances with each other.

"Well then, I do not believe we have any thing to discuss here" Feng said finally standing up, followed by his family. Father, Inu Yasha, and I stood up after them. Feng and the rest of his family exited the office. Suddenly Feng stopped and turned to me. I glanced at him; he and I were in the office alone now.

"Sesshoumaru, your father and I are and have been close friends, I hope you did not decline our offer thinking that it would jeopardize your company…" Feng said staring at my eyes.

"I do not know you well, I have only been doing business with you for 2 years, I apologize if you are offended by me not trusting you but nothing is going to change that except for more time working with you" I told him honestly.

"Fair enough…" Feng said sighing.

"Sesshoumaru…One more thing…If you ever need help with anything, if your company is ever in jeopardy I hope you will give me a call…I would be more then happy to help you." Feng said sincerely and smelling him I could tell he was telling the truth. Nodding my head in understanding I excited the office…

**---------------------------------------- Kagome's POV ---------------------------------------------**

Sango and I were walking around the Beijing International Airport. Stepping off the plane we both sighed happily. We were walking around now trying to find some food. Suddenly a man came up to us. He was fairly cute, he looked at us and smiled.

"Zai nar cheng chu zu che?" The man asked and Sango glanced at me. It was fairly amusing, even with a month of studying Sango had learned nothing about speaking Chinese…partially because she sucked with learning languages because she was lazy. Luckily for me, I was good at languages and I had been learning Chinese since I came home from Japan.

"What did he say" Sango whispered to me and I smiled.

"He asked where he could catch a taxi" I explained and Sango nodded in understanding.

"Ni hao! Wo Zhi Hui Jiang Yi Dian Zhong Wen. Nin Hui Jiang Ying Yu Ma." I said politly and he grinned.

"Hello. I only speak a little Chinese. Do you speak English?" I whispered to Sango, knowing that she would want to know what I had just said.

"Yes, I speak English, I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to you two beautiful ladies…would I be correct in assuming you are Japanese?" He asked in perfect English making my mouth open in shock a little.

"We are American…" Sango said laughing and the man showed mild shock.

"My Name is Xiang" The man said extending his hand to me. Suddenly something clicked in my mind. I was quiet sure there were a lot of Xiang all over China so I needed to make sure this wasn't Xiang Jiang, it would be awkward because I didn't want them to take us in 3 months early.

"Kagome" I said shaking his hand.

"Sango" Sango said shaking his hand next. Suddenly his eyes went wide.

"Higurashi and Sakuranbo" Xiang asked and I gave him a nervous smile.

"Ummm…" Did I want to lie to him.

"You were supposed to be here in 3 months right…" He asked and I smiled.

"We are here just to improve our Chinese…we will stay in a hotel for three months, do not worry we will not invade on your family" I said quickly.

"No, no! Actually, I don't live with my father…the only reason I know about you is because I overheard him talking to Zhou, Chun, Huang and Mei about the two American's coming to stay with them…perhaps I should move back home" Xiang said winking at me. Blushing I turned away while smiling.

"XIANG" A voice screamed and we all jumped. Another male looking slightly older then Xiang ran towards Xiang. Suddenly he started speaking in Chinese to Xiang. All I caught was "Where the hell were you? Who the hell are they" until Xiang interrupted him.

"Plus forgive me for not introducing my brother Shui" Xiang said and I laughed…god wasn't China supposed to be a large country where you couldn't find anyone?!

"He lives with me" Xiang added and Shui looked me straight in the eyes.

"Hi…" I said suddenly nervous.

"Meet Kagome Higurashi and Sango Sakuranbo" Xiang said and Shui's eyes widened.

"Aren't you supposed to be here in 3 months" Shui asked in perfect English and I smiled again. Suddenly Xiang went back to Chinese and about five minutes later they stopped and looked at us.

"Welcome to the family" Shui said bowing at me making my eyes widened. Without warning Xiang grabbed my hand and I saw Shui grab Sango's.

"For the next three months you will live with us" Shui explained and I looked at Sango who was grinning ear from ear.

"But…we need our luggage" I said weakly and Shui and Xiang exchanged glances.

"We'll have it picked up" Xiang said and continued to drag me towards the door to the outside world…to China.


	30. Bussniss Problems

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**AN-** I'm really having writers block here… [

I hate it! I'm so sorry…T.T

**---------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV ---------------------------------------------**

**2 Years Later…**

"What the hell do you mean my company is going bankrupted!?" I growled angrily at the leopard demon. The leopard demon gave me a nervous smile and started explaining about how my company had been going down hill for the past two years…gee wonder why that was!

"What ever changed two years ago, maybe you need to ignore it or get over it and pay more attention to your business Sesshoumaru" The leopard demon suggested and I growled.

"Perhaps you should merge your company with someone so that you have less work with your company" The leopard said happily. Suddenly my eyes widened.

"_Sesshoumaru…One more thing…If you ever need help with anything, if your company is ever in jeopardy I hope you will give me a call…I would be more then happy to help you." _

"Feng" I whispered and glanced at the Leopard.

"Get me a ticket to China today!" I said and the leopard demon nodded and left.

**---------------------------------------- Kagome's POV ---------------------------------------------**

"Kagome, father wants to talk to you" Zhou shouted from downstairs and I smiled as I thought of the youngest of Feng's Sons who was now 17 years old. He had been 15 when I had met him and now he was a full grown man.

"Thanks Zhou" I shouted back happily. Walking out of the room I walked into the living room where I was quiet sure Feng was. Sure enough, there was Feng but he was not the only one there, Zhou, Xiang, Shui, Chun, Huang, Mei and Ming were all sitting. Suddenly Sango walked into the room and glanced at me.

"What's up" Sango asked everyone curiously. Shrugging my shoulders I sat down and Sango followed my lead.

"I am here to tell you guys that I got a call today…"Feng began and the entire family listened.

"From…" Xiang asked bordly, I loved this man. I had met him when he was 17 at the airport and now he was 19 years old just like me. I could tell that Xiang had a thing for me and truth be told, I was definitely attracted to him as well. I saw Xiang glance at me and smirk and then winked at me. Everyone in the family knew that we liked each other but it was too awkward for me to date my host brother…you know?

"The Inu Youkai Corp. is bankrupted" Feng said and I heard Shui, Ming, Xiang and Zhou gasp.

_What was the Inu Youkai Corp.? _

"So now the basterd has the nerve to return to China and ask for your help father?" Ming asked glaring at her father.

"He is not asking for my help…He is asking for Xiang's and Shui's help…" Feng replied glancing at his two oldest sons.

"Shui's only 20 and Xiang's only 19." Ming said coldly and I raised a brow at Ming's sudden anger.

"What was the reason for the company going bankrupted" Xiang asked father seriously.

"I asked him that question but he wouldn't answer, after talking to his father and his brother I found out it was because he wasn't even taking care of his company…it all happened after some women left him" Feng said and I smirked.

"Obviously he's not a good business man if he lets one women get in the way of his success and puts her above his work" I said calmly and everyone smiled at me except for Xiang.

"Kagome, He is a famous, millionaire of a business man…he has many business this is just his most successful so he is by no means bankrupted himself. He is a brilliant business man." Xiang said and I looked at him.

"But he put a women above-" I began but was interrupted by him.

"Kagome, at this moment I would gladly choose a certain women over my business…does that make me a bad business man" He asked me staring into my eyes and suddenly I looked down at the ground. I was not sure if he was talking about me but something told me he was. The whole room went quiet and I could tell that they knew that he was talking about me.

"I suppose not…" I said quietly but deep down I had my doubts.

"How long did he know this woman though" Sango asked curiously.

"Apparently he had only known her in real life for a few days" Feng said and Huang spit out her drink.

"That's ridiculous, what do you mean only knew her in real life for a few days" Huang asked shocked. For a 16 year old female she definitely let her opinion be heard.

"Apparently they had been writing to each other" Feng replied and I heard Chun laugh.

"You can't fell in love with someone through letters!" Chun said giggling and suddenly the sorrow hit me like a ton of bricks as memories flew back of a certain male I had been trying to forget. The Jiang Family, all being dog demons instantly smelled my sorrow and looked at me curiously.

"Are you alright" Xiang asked me curiously and I nodded.

"You can easily fall in love with people you write to" Sango said glancing at me making everyone suddenly wonder what was going on.

"Care to share" Huang asked intrigued and I laughed.

"It was stupid…" I said smiling at her and I saw Xiang look at me with worry in his eyes.

"I was only 17…I was dumb…I did everything on impulse" I added and Ming gave me a smile.

"And he was a retard" Sango added and I burst out laughing.

"He's visiting next week and I expect everyone to be at the meeting" Feng said sensing the tension and uneasiness. Everyone nodded and departed. Standing in the living room I sighed. It had been 2 years…and I had managed to almost forget him. Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me and my eyes widened. Turning my head slightly I saw Xiang look at me with worry. Sure, he liked me and I liked him but the last time we showed any affection, relationship wise, was about a year ago…we had dated for five months until I realized that some people thought it was a bit odd. He agreed to us not dating but both of us had feelings for each other. Suddenly he began walking, pushing me forward in the process.

"Open the door" He whispered in my ear and I smiled. Opening the door to his room I walked in. As of right now I decided I wanted us to be dating. I heard him lock the door and he sat on his bed and motioned for me to sit next to him. Sitting down next to him I glanced at him.

"Do you care to share" He asked me and I sighed.

"It was stupid" I mumbled and he moved his fingers through my hair.

"That was a large amount of sorrow radiating off you a few minutes ago for it to be something stupid" He said seriously and I smirked.

"Can we start dating again" I asked him quietly. Screw if people thought it was weird or awkward. Suddenly I heard him chuckle.

"Most definitely" He whispered in my ear and moved his lips down to mine gently. Pushing me slowly down on the bed he had me pinned to the bed as he gently kissed me.

"I was talking about you by the way about the business thing" He whispered and I smiled at him.

"Does that smile mean I have permission to court you then" Xiang purred in my ear. Nodding slowly I smiled again.

"Yeah, you're not going to go into the whole 'dominating' mode…are you" I asked him worried and he chuckled.

"That's so old fashion darling, which was in the feudal era...500 years ago" He said and I giggled.

"Alright" I said while wrapping my arms around his neck…I wanted this, I wanted someone sweet that adored me, someone that didn't turn into an egotistical, dominating jerk like Sesshoumaru had.

"Go into your demon form for a second" Xiang whispered and my eyes widened. The Jiang family was the few people who knew I was a half Kitsune and half dog demon. They had seen it only a few times because I did not like to be in my demon form…hell…Sesshoumaru had never even seen it. Nodding I closed my eyes. Instantly I felt my teeth turn into fang, my fingernails turn into claws, my shoulder length raven hair turn into waist long raven hair with red highlights, my 5'3 height change to 5'7, my human ears into pointy ears, my sapphire eyes into bright yellow cat eyes and then the last to come were the purple markings on my arms.

"Beautiful" Xiang whispered and I smiled suddenly feeling shy.

"Do you trust me?" He asked and I looked at him confused.

"Of course" I said and suddenly he took my wrist and cut it with his nails, then he cut his wrist and rubbed his wrist against mine.

"There" He said happily and I raised a brow.

"Just putting my protection and claim on you" He said and I giggled.

"It's a part of courting" He explained and I nodded.

"Kagome…now that I think about it I have a question. You had told me that you used to write to someone in Japan for a few months and today I realized you had began to get feelings for that person who I now know is a male about two and a half years ago…and you left for China two years ago…these dates…are very similar to the bussniss man who my father was talking about….who is also from Japan, and who also wrote to someone for a couple of months. Plus, you said you had gone to Japan for a few days and this mysterious women went to Japan for a few days and left him…do you see what I am getting at?" He asked me and my eyes widened…oh my god…it couldn't be…

"What's his Na-" He began and I interrupted him.

"Sesshoumaru" I answered quickly wanted to know if this was the man that they were talking about.

"Sesshoumaru Tashio, Owned of the Inu Corp." Xiang said looking into my eyes which suddenly widened.

"Oh god…" I whispered and looking up at him I saw him think about something.

"You're not going to…not date me because of this…are you" I asked with fear in my voice. Screw Sesshoumaru! I wanted Xiang!! Xiang looked at me with shock written all over his face and suddenly he smiled.

"Hell no" He said as he nuzzled my neck.


	31. Too quick to speak

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**AN-** Still having problems with my writers block…believe it or not this chapter took me like 2 weeks to finish!! Augh!

**AN-** Conferences are this week so yeah…lol

**AN-** Sorry for the short chapter but it's the best I could do…sorry

**AN-** My bf and I have been dating for a month and a half…he's amazing, I just thought everyone should know that!!!

**---------------------------------------- Sesshoumaru's POV ---------------------------------------------**

I walked into the room with my cold and emotionless face. Inu Yasha and Father followed me. I had the weirdest feeling; maybe it was because I was actually coming here and ask for help. I saw both Inu Yasha and father glance at me in wonder. Just as we all sat down the door opened to show Feng.

"Hello" Feng said and we all nodded and said hello back. Just that moment Xiang, Zhou, Shui, Mei and Ming walked into the room. Everyone sat down but Xiang. I glanced at him curiously. As I looked at everyone most of them didn't seem to have changed within the last 2 years.

"Before we start, before I even consider helping your company we are going to get one thing straight" Xiang said coldly. I raised a brow suddenly confused as to what he was talking about.

"Xiang, not now" Feng said and Ming laughed.

"If not now, when then father" Ming asked with amusement in her voice.

"I must agree with her" Shui replied simply and I saw Feng narrow his eyes and then he finally let out a sigh. _What the hell was going on? What were they talking about?!_

"It seems we have the same taste…" Xiang began and I heard Shui chuckle.

"In business, yes" I replied simply, it's not like he was talking about anything else.

"And people…" Xiang finished making me narrow my eyes at him.

"Xiang if there is something you would like to say to my son, say it" Inu Tashio said simply.

"I am courting my future mate, you will not interfere" Xiang said coldly and this time my eyes actually widened.

"Why would you think I would have any interest in your future mate" I asked him coldly. The only women I was ever interested was Kagome, which had yet to appear in my life.

'**She'll appear if she's meant to come back into your life**' My beast said out of nowhere.

"Perhaps this would explain things better" A new female voice said and all heads turned to see a beautiful demoness near the door. Smelling her I could tell she was half kitsune and half dog demon…a wonderful mix I do say so myself. Like most demons she had fangs and claws instead of teeth and fingernails. Her hair was dark black with red highlights and it was waist long. Her eyes were bright cat eyes and she was about 5'7, Very beautiful overall. She was wearing a black kimono with cherry blossoms on it, an odd choice for someone of Chinese heritage in my opinion. Without warning the demoness threw something at me. Catching it, I glanced at what she had thrown to me. It was an envelope that had "_To Sesshoumaru_" written on it.

"What is that" Xiang asked breaking me out of my trance. I saw Xiang looked confused at the women and it was then I realized that this must have been his future mate. I could see why he would have to say what he said to most demons, but me? I had no need for a female at the moment.

"Something that was meant for him for a while" The women responded and I glanced at her curiously. I removed the letter from the letter and unfolded it and began to read it, instantly I remembered the handwriting…_Kagome's_!

_Dear Sesshoumaru,_

_If you don't know who this is, it's Kagome. Well, it's been a while…hasn't it?  
I am writing you this letter kind of for my own sake. As selfish as that may seem, I need to know if you really loved me. Not liked, not adored, not infatuated with or obsessed…loved…yes, kind of a strong word but do you even know? Did you just want me to be with you because you were infatuated with me or because you loved me? Think about this please, if you've moved on already then by all means just throw this letter away. _

Right now, I am with a wonderful man. He treats me right and I believe he truly loves me. I don't think you understand just how close I was to forgetting you, so close. He isn't into the whole dominating thing like you…yes, that was a major factor as to why I left. Perhaps you would also like to inform Inu Yasha why Kikyo left, Because he's probably confused when she left.

_She witnessed something in the morning. Something about a woman named Kira. Have you heard of her? If I remember Kikyo's story correctly their conversation went something like this…_

"_Inu Yasha I heard you have a girl over at your house"  
"Kira…She's a pen pal"  
"So you don't love her"  
"I've only known her for a couple of months Kira…" _

_You may want to bring that up with Inu Yasha. Back to me now, this man that I am with is courting me, you have no clue how hard it was to write this letter…I think I will stop writing. The more I think about it the worst of an idea it sounds. Perhaps I will have the courage to give you this letter one day…perhaps not._

_Kagome Higurashi_

As I glanced at the date on the top of the paper I realized that this letter was about a yr and a half old! Glancing up at the women who gave me the letter I began to speak.

"How did you get this letter" I asked her. As I said that I noticed that there was fear in her eyes before I even started speaking…fear of what?

"Umm…I found it" She said quietly and I nodded, not that I believed her but if she didn't want to tell me I would not pry it out of her. Smelling the women something dawned on me, could this be Kagome? Perhaps, in her demon form? How else would she have gotten the letter? Why else would Xiang have said the things he said.

"Do we have a deal Sesshoumaru" Xiang asked me and I stared at him.

"I will answer you on one condition" I told him and Xiang raised a brow.

"I want to know where my mate is" I told him calmly.

"I don't know" Xiang said calmly and I sighed. Okay, so if this women had been Kagome wouldn't Xiang have gotten upset?

"I'll take my leave now" The women said and I saw Xiang nod in agreement.

"Kira is our cousin" I said loudly, if this women was Kagome and Xiang had managed to bluff then she would stop and look at me. Sure enough the women stopped with her back facing us.

"Why would she be angry if your brother was in love or not" She asked me calmly. I smiled, this women was just as smart as Xiang, making sure not to reveal any names or anything that could possibly tie her to Kagome and this women's identity. Suddenly the women started walking away once more.

"Oh, one last thing Kagome" I said quickly.

"Ye-" The women began to say and turn around but stopped as she realized her mistake, making me chuckle.

"You always were too quick to speak" I said smirking.


	32. Stupid Mistakes

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**AN-** Oh my god! So Dear Taiyoukai won with 34 votes to update this story first. So I re-read it since I hadn't in a while to figure out where I was starting from...and OMG, I can't believe I left all of you at such a cliff hanger!

**AN-** I will be updating/blogging about my life and things including it (such as writing) on this link

RantsOfACrazyRussian dot blogspot dot com

So follow me if you wish!

**- Kagome's POV -**

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit' kept running through my head as Irealized my biggest mistake. Why the hell did I do that? How the hell did he know that would work! What the hell was I going to do? A million of thoughts ran through my head as Sesshoumaru's eyes gazed into mine with a deep gaze that I couldn't seem to shake off.

"Well just to make this simple for the both of you, Now that you two have met it is time for Kagome to leave" Xiang said simple while smiling at me. Dammit, I wish he would not have said that but non the less I returned the smile. Come on Kagome, think of something I told myself.

**- Sesshoumaru's POV -**

"Do you still want to merg" Feng asked seriously.

"Of course" I said without emotion.

"It's not like I have feelings for this whore" I said simply, I needed to see the reaction I would get...not just from Kagome but from her supposed boyfriend...I needed to acess the situation. It was no shock when I saw the shock and disbelief in Kagome's eyes and her mouth drop open, then along with that I sensed some angry rush through Feng but nothing compared to the anger and irritation that came in large waves from Xiang. However, before Xiang could do anything...Kagome took a step towards me and I realized her shock had turned into full blown anger.

"WHORE" Kagome asked while shaking.

"I'm a whore" She repeated and I chuckled.

"Well since obviously I don't know how many people you've fucked I can't really MEAN whore, i'm just mearly implying I have reason to BELIEVE your a whore...or a bitch, whatever difference it makes" I said calmly. This was part 2 of my plan. Feng and Xiang accepted my offer to merge obviously for a reason. Now, I needed to know what that reason was. How would I go about doing it? Well, I wouldn't know 100% but if everything i've said to Kagome angered them that much and they STILL wanted to to merg then I would know they were desperate as well...then later I would find out the reason.

"What in gods name did I EVER do to you? You're the one that bought me a ticket home! You're the one that hinted for me to leave! It wasn't me Sesshoumaru! It was NOT me! That was ALL you dammit! I wasn't leaving! You told me to do it and I came to the conclusion that you wanted me gone" Kagome screamed at me, THAT I was NOT expecting...

**Kagome's POV -**

My head was throbbing, my head was hurting, my body was shaking but worst of all...my heart started hurting...again. Where the hell was all this coming from? Was this man bi polar? What the hell? If I didn't stop myself I was going to cry! I was so confused, Did he not want this either? Was this not a mutual aggreement.

"Was this NOT a mutual aggreement?" I asked trying to stay calm. Staring at Sesshoumaru I awaited his answer.

"No Kagome, It was not" Sesshoumaru said to me irritated. I would never understand this man.

"Are we going to merg or not" Feng asked and I saw Sesshoumaru smile. What the hell was he up to?

"I'm leaving" Sesshoumaru said and I raised a brow...I thought he needed to merg?

"If you leave we're not merging" Feng said serious and Sesshoumaru laughed.

"See that Feng, is where you are wrong. I see you all care for Kagome...and the way I have treated her one that cared for that women would want nothing to do with my company or me...yet here you are, offering it to me one last time...which means...you are desperate" Sesshoumaru said matter of fact.

"We are-" Xiang began and Sesshoumaru interuppted him.

"You are, and if I leave now I am quiet sure when i'm ready to merg you will still be up for it" Sesshoumaru said and with that he left the room.

**Sesshoumaru's POV -**

As I left the house I sighed. What should I do now? There were a few options. I could persue Kagome, I could merg with the company first but then I wouldn't have leverage. Did I want to persue Kagome? Hell the women herself was completely different...Did I even know her anymore? She and the chinese youkai seemed to be in a relationship from their aura's and his protection spell he had around her.

Maybe he would just take a vacation in China and explain everything to Kagome...Or he could just leave and ignore his company. It's not like he didn't have any money, millions and billions of dollars were already in his account. He didn't need to work.

As I was walking I came to a conclusion...I did not know yet if I wanted to persue her or not but I definitly need answers...for myself and give her some answers.

Without warning I was thrown to the ground and pinned. This was definitly a new experience...I had never been caught so off guard in my life! Looking up gave me even a bigger shock. There, on top of me, pinning me down was Kagome...growling at me.

"What the fuck do you think your doing? Who the fuck do you think you are coming into my life doing whatever the fuck you want?" She growled showing her fangs, I had never seen her like this. She was beautiful, noting the little red in her eyes I knew most of her youkai had taken over but she was also there meaning she felt the same way the demon felt.

"I can do everything I want Kagome" I purred which resulted in her trying to pin me down even more and attempting to hurt me...all it did was make me smile and become more and more interested in her.

"What gives you the right to mess up my life" She growled out probably with more emotion then she had probably meant to let on.

"I'm not messing up your life...you're just going to have to accept that we keep bumping into each other...maybe it's fate" I suggusted and her eyes turned more red giving me an idea. Without warning I let some of my demon out and before Kagome knew what was going on she was on the ground and I was growling on top of her.

"Please, for your sake, do not think you are in control" my youkai and I hissed in her ear. Before I could stop my youkai one of my hands pinned both of her arms on top of her head while my other hand traveled to her thigh. Before Kagome could control HER youkai she let out a little mew making me grin. Well wasn't this an interesting a turn of events.

Not even thinking about it I grabbed her chin and my lips crashed down on her. It would have been a very intense and passionate kiss if both of us hadn't been thrown in opposite directions, away from each other. As I went flying through the air something hit me...

'Damn protection spell' Was my last thought as I landed on my feet but as I looked around I realized I was miles away from where I had just stood seconds ago...


	33. The plan

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**AN-** I will be updating/blogging about my life and things including it (such as writing) on this link

.com/

So follow me if you wish!

**AN- Honestly, this story will get better...I promise! ;)**

**Kagome's POV -**

Shaking my head I opened my eyes trying to get my vision back to normal. My blurry vision slowly started going back to normal. What the hell had just happened? Why did I just kiss Sesshoumaru? I didn't love him so why?

'You didn't kiss him...it was more of me then you' a voice said in my head and my eyes widen. Since when the hell did my youkai get out?

"But why?" I said out loud without realizing.

"Because you started the courting process with him a while ago..." A irritated voice said and I jumped. Turning around there stood Xiang.

"Xiang...I'm so so-" I began not quiet sure what to say...

"You were being courted by him before me. Before courting can even start the youaki's have to approve of each other. Seeing as how your Youaki...was hidden...in a way you didn't really know about that...so even if you didn't approve of the way he was "courting" you your youkai thought nothing of it...in fact, apparently it liked it and so began thinking of him as a future mate. Then when you two suddenly "stopped" courting your youkai dispeared and I guess decided to come out at this time" Xiang said, not hiding the displeasure from his voice. Before I could say anymore he continued.

"Apparently it wanted to come out now. You can't just start courting someone and stop, there a process of it Kagome. I put the protection spell on your for 2 reasons. One was so you would be protected...and two was so your youkai could realize that even though you didn't go through the steps to stop a courting process you are now courting a different youkai. There are rules to everything Kagome...every thing that is a big step in youkai society." He finished and I could see the betrayl in his eyes.

"So it was my youkai that kissed him" I asked ashamed but curious.

"For the most part, your youkai flarred up when it found it's original courter. Since they hit it off so well, Sesshoumaru had let his youkai out...which in turn resumed the courting process and since your Youkai was already out you two carried on as if nothing had happened...granted for you to kiss him you had to have at least a little bit of desire for it to happen" He said turning away from me.

"But I didn't...I promise..." I said yet still confused on whether that was the truth or not.

"You might think so Kagome but if that protection spell hadn't been on you...i'm pretty sure you two might have gone to town" Xiang said sarcastically and with one final look he turned his back to me and went back into the house.

"Xiang" I called after him. Honestly what was I supposed to do now. Suddenly sesshoumaru's words came back. '**whore**', his words echoed in my head and suddenly I felt just like that...what was wrong with me? I wanted two men...and one of them treated me like shit!

Without thinking I entered the house and went after Xiang. Why would I let a man, that treated me with nothing but respect down so much? I opened the door to his room to find him pacing back and forth.

"Xiang...I'm sorry. Honestly I am" I began.

"What do you want from me Kagome? You told me to trust you with this Sesshoumaru bullshit and I did...and it didn't work out like you said it would Kagome! How can I trust you? Explain to me! Tell me what you want from me Kagome? Because quiet frankly, honestly, right now I have no idea what the hell you want" Xiang said with a raised voice shocking me.

"It won't happen again" I said and tears started rolling down my face...what the hell was going on with my life.

"See Kagome, that's where you're wrong...it will happen again. I believe you honestly think that it won't...but it will" He said while looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I love you, Kagome" he said suddenly and my eyes widened.

"I do, but I am removing my courting mark off you...and the protection as well" He said and my stomach started hurting. I felt like I was getting sick, like I was going to throw up. What the hell had I done.

"You need to figure out what you want...and if it's not me so be it...hell i'm not even sure if you know what you want, because I can tell from your eyes you don't...and it seems like you might not even want Sesshoumaru. Honestly Kagome, I don't know whose good enough for you" He told me and with that I felt his courting mark and presence disapear off my aura. Standing there I shouldn't do anything but look at the ground...

**Sesshoumaru's POV -**

I didn't need to be anywhere near the house to hear how the conversation went with Xiang and Kagome. My face held a smirk yet I was still irritated. Honestly, was Kagome that infatuated with the chinese Youkai? Not only that the insulent youkai spoke of things he knew nothing of. However, releasing my youkai on Kagome's youkai had done exactly what I had wanted it to do...to tell her there was still some spark left...in Kagome because I already knew our Youkai's were a perfect match. Now, I just had to figure out how to convince Kagome of that.

Jumping out of the tree I was in I began walking in the oposite direction of the house. If Kagome was honestly the type of girl to be old fashion and wanting romance with courting it seemed I did not have a choice but to do that...granted a little bit of improvising would be done as well. However Kagome needed to realize that she had feelings for me, and god damn it I was going to have her admit that whether she liked it or not.

Second, she needed to stop these petty games and realize who her true mate was. Things were going to get done dammit. She would be his, this time he really wasn't going to give her an option...

**Feng's POV -**

"What an...interesting turn of events" I said to my son while glancing at him.

"Not the words I would perhaps use in this situation father" Xiang growled at me. The boy was obviously irritated.

"Surely you know this is what Sesshoumaru planned the moment he found out her identity" I said to him chuckling. We both knew this.

"To some extent father, However I think Kagome kissing him back was definitly not expected...even from that basterd" Xiang said with a sigh.

"Well yes, however you didn't think this would all turn out easy did you son" I said curiously. Honestly, I did not think my son to be that big of a fool.

"No father, not at all" was the only thing he said as a response.

"So what is your plan" I asked curious to know what was going to happen next.

"I'm going to let Kagome do what she wants. Honestly, it's her choice...if she wants that basterd that is up to her...I will not stand in her way" He said and to be honest I was a bit shocked.

"Your going to give up without a fight, that's not like you..." I said a bit irritated at my sons behavior. Suddenly my son turned around and faced me.

"Who the hell said anything about giving up father?" He said with a smirk on his face and mistief in his eyes. Grinning back at him I knew this was going to get interested.

**Kagome's POV -**

"Are you okay" Sango asked me as she entered my room. Glancing up at her I sighed.

"I don't even know Sango..." I replied honestly.

"What are you going to do?" She asked me curiously while sitting on the corner of my bed.

"About" I asked even though I knew what she was talking about.

"Sesshoumaru and Xiang" Sango replied chuckling.

"Fuck them both!" I said out loud and got off my bed and grabbed the suitcase under my bed and started packing.

"I take it we're leaving?" Sango replied with amusment in her voice.

"Well fuck, both have made it clear they don't want me here" I said bitterly and noticed Sango had followed my lead and began packing as well.

"What if they are just being dumb and playing hard to get" Sango asked the question that had been in my mind all day.

"What do you mean" I asked curious waiting for her to explain more.

"Like what if they really want you...and are just being stupid...and here you are running away" Sango asked with humor in her voice.

"Then they are going to have one hell of a chase" I said with irritation in my voice.

"Well arn't you high matienence" Sango replied laughing making me smile but roll my eyes at the same time.


	34. Talented Hands

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**P.S-**FUCK IT, It's bothering me that I never finished this story so here I go again lol. Also the next chapter could very well be a lemon. Prepare your self lol.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Sango asked for what seemed like the 30th time in the past hour.

"Sango, I don't have a choice. These damn men are complicating EVERYTHING!" I told her walking through the airport.

"So pick one?" Sango suggested with a giggle.

"Neither wants me so I say, FUCK THEM, THEIR LOSS!" I said to her while stopping at a restaurant to grab some food.

"Could it be because your being a massive slut?" Sango said and I stopped dead in my tracks with shock on my face. Did my best friend really just say that?

"I'm just kidding Kagome, I know your confused. Why don't you just NOT date anyone for a while!" Sango said laughing at my expression.

"Why don't I become lesbian" I suggested to her with a wink.

"Kagome, we're both almost 20...we are still young, we don't need men right now" Sango said seriously and I nodded.

"Like the old joke goes...What do men and Mascara have in common?" I said giggling.

"They both run at the first sign of emotion" Sango and I said in unison.

"Alright then Kagome, where to!" Sango asked.

"I'm thinking Hawaii would be nice for a vacation" I suggested and Sango beamed.

"Oh my god...I agree" Sango nodded eagerly.

"The two men will never find me there! On a remote island" I said joking around.

"I wouldn't really call Hawaii a remote island but okay..." Sango replied while teasing me.

"What are we waiting for!" I asked and off we went.

* * *

Hawaii had been the best idea we had ever had. It was away from any man troubles and we had both promised ourselves that we would enjoy the single life. Which amazingly, we were superb at! Sango and I had gotten jobs and even bought a gorgeous house together.

Sango was a massage therapist while I was a photographer. Amazingly we made pretty good money but even when we didn't we always had money saved away for a rain day...or two...or a few months. Today was our day to meet at the beach and just relax. We had been in Hawaii for a few years an I could honestly say I could easily live here. We had just celebrated my 23rd birthday and trust me when I say that was one hell of a night!

About the only bad thing about Hawaii was I had kept my promise to myself. I hadn't gotten involved with a man...any man for that matter. In fact I hadn't had sex for years...centuries it seemed. Aughh my poor body...how I tortured it so. I let out a huge sigh as I placed my head on the towel and closed my eyes. The sun was beaming down and I could already feel myself tanning.

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my back and I knew Sango had finally arrived. Suddenly her hands went to work. She started on my shoulders and stayed there for a couple minute. Oh my god, how badly I needed this!

"Mmmm..." I said out loud and let out a moan that I couldn't stop. We were on the beach right by our house and it was private so it was not like people were around to give me glares by any means.

"Oh my god that's so amazing..." I muttered into the towel while stretching my hands out and grabbing sand and letting it go as she continued.

Suddenly her hands went lower to my back and starting working her magic on that. This was definitely how heaven felt. Slowly she untied my bikini and I moved my arms to grab it and throw it out of the way. It's not like I wanted a tan with bikini lines anyway. Luckily Sango and I were more then okay with our sexuality that this did not bother either of us. This also did not make either of us lesbians to give each other massages that felt better then sex. With that thought I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Her hands were better then usual. It was like she had gotten 10X better at it suddenly, either that or she had been hiding some massage moves from me for a long time.

"Have you been holding out on me with your massage moves?" I moans but didn't really listen for a response.

Finally her hands moved to my hips. Then after that they moved to my thighs. I could fall asleep from being so comfortable.

"This feels better then any man could make you feel" I said while letting out a mew.

Suddenly her hands moved back up my thighs and towards a "Different" area. Was Sango suddenly turning lesbian on me?

"Are you sure about that?" A husky voice purred in my ear and suddenly I realized a few things.

1.) Those were not Sango's hands.

2.) That was not a woman's voice.

3.) Long hair that did not belong to me slid on my shoulder as the male towered over my back.

4.) I was topless

5.) I was too afraid to turn my head to see who it was but I was pretty sure I knew.

6.) I suddenly realized I was very turned on...as much as I hated to admit it.

"Oh god" I moaned half turned on and half afraid to turn around. Biting my lip I closed my eyes and shut up.

"Kagome...I asked you a question...are you sure that felt better then any _man_ could make you feel" he asked as his hot breath hit my ear. Without warning I felt his hand traveling higher and higher up my thigh.

"Please..." I said out loud but it came out as a moan and whimper almost.

Suddenly I felt the hand move the bottom of my bikini and slid his hand in it. My body was frozen...from what I couldn't tell you but I turned my head to face the man whom I knew it was...


	35. Wedding Bells

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**P.S-**I'm on a roll again! It feels so good to be writing again! 

* * *

"How in god's name..." I began as I turned to stare at the man.

"Did I find you" The youkai finished off my sentence.

"First of all Kagome, let's start out with a few rules..." He began as he moved his hand out of the previous location and pinned me to the sand.

"You will NOT run away from me. In fact, i'm getting tired of chasing after you. Mainly it irritates me because I know you want me..." He began.

"Want you dead?" I asked rolling my eyes and trying to finish his sentence.

"I am talking" He hissed and I gulped.

"Look...Sesshoumaru. I thought you got the whole, I run...you stop chasing me thing already" I said trying to be a smart ass and not let on how for 1.) I was turned on and 2.) I was shocked that he still had been looking for me and 3.) I felt warm inside...not from being horny, which did in fact make me "warm" inside but a instead it was almost those "Warm fuzzy feelings" you always joked about when you felt like someone cared for you.

"I thought perhaps you had grown...tired of running" Sesshoumaru said as he lowered his mouth to my neck and let his fangs travel down my neck. 'Mmmmmm' did not even begin to describe how good it felt.

"Don't you have something more important to do?" I asked trying my hardest to act normal...and not someone that wanted to...well fuck this man- er demon right here and right now. God only knew...if Sesshoumaru knew then he would take full advantage of it.

'If I had just found a boy toy I wouldn't have all this...sexual frustration' I thought to myself bitterly.

"I have a wedding to go to..." Sesshoumaru replied and that caught my attention.

"Whose!" I suddenly asked shocked.

"Your sister's..." He replied and my eyes went wide.

"Why the hell would my sister invite you to her wedding?" I asked dumbly and then my eyes went wide with realization.

"Unless..." I began weakly.

"My brother was the groom?" Sesshoumaru asked with a chuckle still not taking his eyes off me. So that was how the bastard found me. Of course Kikyo would rat out my location when her fiancee's brother came to "so kindly" look for her sister!

"I was told to tell you...you're invited" Sesshoumaru whispered in my ear. A shiver went down my spine and I closed my eyes while biting my lip...

"Well isn't that sweet...of my sister" I muttered under my breath.

"Yes...isn't it? It will be just like old times..." Sesshoumaru said and I gulped. I couldn't say no to my sisters wedding. Dammit and here I had thought they would never get back together.

"It's so sweet that they managed to work everything out...isn't it? Almost like fate." Sesshoumaru replied lightly while still on top of me.

"It's probably got to do very little with fate...probably more to do with sexual feelings more then anything. In fact i'm sure if you looked up the word "controlling" in the DICK-tionary you might find your brothers and your name in it" I said quietly while avoiding his stare.

"Cute Kagome, you always were the ones with the witty comments" He replied with a chuckle.

"Witty only works so well until I try to tell you the full blown truth about what a egotistical bastard you are and you still can't seem to get the hint...i'm not joking!" I said this time looking him straight in the eyes while narrowing my own at him.

"Oh I could find some very interesting words for you..." Sesshoumaru replied with a stare just as fierce.

"Oh, but i'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth" I said with a pout. Before I knew what happened I felt fangs sink into me. My eyes widened in shock...OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!

"We'll looks like I did what I came here to do..." Sesshoumaru said getting up with amazing speed. Laying on the ground I didn't know what to say.

"What...huh...uhh" I began...

"Oh sweet Kagome, it sounds like English but I can't understand a word your saying" Sesshoumaru said in a sarcastic tone while chuckling.

"Come to your sisters wedding. You'll figure out exactly WHAT I did just now if you do. And of course if you don't...even your own family will hate you." Sesshoumaru replied with a sly grin.

"You're bluffing...you did nothing" I said trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Oh Kagome, I would not be so naive as to let you go and leave again. I assure you, I most definitely did something..." He began and within seconds he was behind me, lifting me to stand up and wrapping his arms around me. I was completely topless but yet he merely wrapped his warms around my waist with my back into his chest.

'In fact..." he started once more and let his voice trail. Before I knew what was going on he was kissing my neck.

"You might feel a bit odd for the next week...or month" He finished. What the hell was that supposed to mean.

"But don't worry..._when you want me bad enough_...i'll come to your rescue...or you can just meet me at the wedding." He said with mystery in his voice.

"Why would I ever want you Sesshoumaru?" I said coldly or at least that was what I was aiming for. As soon as I finished the sentence Sesshoumaru 's hand was on my breast massaging it. I let out an automatic mew while I pressed my bad harder into him while moving my hips without control it seemed.

"I think the better question yet is...How have you lived without me so long" he said as he squeezed my breast gently. Suddenly his hand trailed down towards my legs.

"Don't..." I begged. I wanted to say "Have you way with me!". As soon as I thought that he threw me back on the ground.

"Have my way with you? I knew there would be perks to this" He said in a husky voice.

"How did you..." I began again. 'Please don't tell me he can read my mind now...' I thought.

"Oh Kagome, you have NO idea how much you can not hide from me anymore...I can by the way" he replied to my thoughts by whispering in my ear and grinding his hips against mine.

'It's not working...I'm not turned on. I'm not turned on' I told myself mentally. In a swift second my bikini bottoms were off and his hand was there moving ever so slowly.

'Oh dear...sweet Jesus stop taunting me' Was my first thought. My second was 'Oh shit I didn't just think that!' A chuckle from Sesshoumaru confirmed it as he continued his handy work.

"Relax Kagome...Like I said, I only came here to give you the new's of Kikyo's and Inu Yasha's wedding...Until then" Sesshoumaru said and within a second he was gone.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK" I thought to myself as I gathered up everything and ran to the house that was not far from me.

"SANGO! Where the hell are you?" I said as I screamed for her when I entered the house.

"SANGO!" I said, trying again.

"What?" I heard a calm voice say as she came downstairs.

"Where the hell were you!" I replied annoyed.

"Getting the mail...and seeing old...'_friends_' I guess" She replied with a weird face.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused suddenly.

"Miroku was here...telling me..I was invited to Kikyo's wedding. He told me someone already told you?" She replied still with confusion on her face.

"That would be Sesshoumaru who told me" I hissed more then anything at myself.

"Oh god...SERIOUSLY?" She asked now interested in my story.

"So what do you do?" She asked again.

"I would love to say we don't go...but..." I began.

"She's your sister..." Sango finished my sentence with knowing.

"Sadly..." I replied with annoyance.

"I figured this would happen." Sango replied simply.

"Well I sure as fuck didn't!" I growled.

* * *

"We're about to land...Are you nervous yet?" Sango asked while I stared out the window of the airplane.

"Nervous...is not the word I would use..." I said tiredly.

"What word would you use?" Sango asked with a laugh.

"Am I dreading everything yet? Why, Yes...I am. Am I trying to figure out how to not beat my sister to a bloody pulp? Oh my, that too!" I said sarcastically while smiling at Sango.

"Chill..It's their wedding for crying out loud" Sango said, trying to reason with me.

"That would mean a lot more to me if the groom wasn't Inu Yasha" I replied in all seriousness.

Finally the plane started landing. Sighing I closed my eyes and tried to stay calm. What was the worst that could happen? 'Oh god, don't go there' I told myself as I imaged everything going wrong...including me killing Inu Yasha for having the nerve for marrying my sister. I was not 100% sure why I was so mad about it but I knew deep down there was a VERY good reason!

It didn't help that Inu Yasha's and Our family was going to pick us up together. At first, I thought they had been joking...then I had realized just how serious they were. Apparently they liked to do "Everything" together now. 'Yay for family get togethers' I thought sarcastically. What Sesshoumaru had planned I had no idea. I did know for a fact that he did not think I would come this early for the wedding. He probably had thought I would wait until last minute to agree to come. He had almost implied that something would happen in a week or more to me...and knowing Sesshoumaru, he hardly bluffed. If something was in fact going to happen to my body or mind after he bit me, it would be for me to be near Sesshoumaru to get answers and quite possibly rip him into pieces.

I had privately send Kikyo an email telling her to not tell anyone until the day my plane landed. In fact, I had told her if she could possibly withhold the information until a few hours proir to our plane landing it would meet a lot to me. She had told me in an email response back that she would try her hardest. I think she had realized my reason for her to do this was for a small possibility so that Sesshoumaru would not be there. She had written and said that when she did tell them a few hours before my plane landed that it would be like telephone and most likely the whole family would know. She had told me to be prepared for both sides of the families to come and greet her. I seriously hoped this was not going to happen.

"Kagome, come on, everyone's leaving, grab your bags!" Sango said as she knocked me out of my thoughts. Shit, we had already landed and were getting off the plane!

Grabbing our carry on luggage we departed the plane and headed inside towards the airport. As we got inside we started reading the signs for where we could pick up the rest of our luggage. Within a few minutes we had a destination.

"Anything yet?" Sango asked and I got confused.

"Didn't you bring a phone where Kikyo was going to text you?" Sango asked and suddenly I realized she was right. Grabbing my purse, I rummaged through my bag until I grabbed the phone. Checking it, there was nothing on it.

"Nothing yet" I replied as we waited for our luggage. Finally, after about 30 minutes we spotted all of our bags. Exhausted and hungry we tried to hurry as fast as we good. Almost exactly after we got a hold of our last bag my phone beeped, indicating that there was text message. Opening it up I read the message out loud.

"Hey Kags,  
We should be at the Airport in a few minutes. Where do you want us to meet you? The whole fam is here. When I say the whole fam, I mean both sides. Tell Sango I said Hi." I read while groaning.

"The whole fam?" Sango asked and I nodded sadly.

"Let's both pray this excludes Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru" I said cracking up as we heading outside the airport.

"Meet outside in 5 minutes" I texted back.

Finally getting outside we set our luggage down and finally relaxed. It didn't last long. About five minutes into relaxing I heard a voice shout out "KAGOME! SANGO!" Looking up there was what seemed like a mob waving at us. Okay, I take it back, not a mod but at least a group of almost 10 people! My eyes immediately began scanning for Sesshoumaru in the crowd...


	36. Meeting Families

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**P.S- I know, I know, What a shocker...i'm still updating the story! I know alot of you are surprised but I will try to keep updating this story as often as I can ;) Keep the reviews coming and the chapters will keep coming!**

* * *

Kikyo ran up to me as I was scanning the crowd for Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, I've missed you" She squealed as she continued to hug me as hard as she possibly could it seemed.

"I missed you too..." I said with as much air as I could take.

"Sango, I missed you too!" Kikyo said detaching herself from me and heading towards Sango with most likely the same treatment. A wicked smile appeared on my face as Sango's had a momentary glance of fear. Sure enough, Kikyo grabbed Sango and hugged as hard as she could.

"It's so nice to see my daughter again..." I heard a familiar voice and turned to my Mother.

"Mom!" I said, this time actually excited. I welcomed her hug and was almost in tears. I really did love my mom.

"I'm so glad you could make it to our Son's and your sisters wedding" A faint voice said and I looked up. It was Inu Tashio.

"I try..." I said forcing a smile. He chuckled, almost seeing through my fake smile. Glancing around, I gave a sigh of relief as I realized that Sesshoumaru was in fact NOT here. The crowd consisted of Kikyo, Inu Yasha, My mom, Inu Yasha's Dad and mom, Miroku, and one of Kikyo's other friends.

"Yeah...thanks" Inu Yasha said with a grunt. Glancing up at him I rolled my eyes. I could tell he was not nearly as thankful as his dad. The feelings were mutual.

"Inu Yasha..." I said while shaking my head. I swear to god if he gave my sister any more scares I would probably hunt him down.

"Kagome...the women that almost ruined my relationship with her sister" Inu Yasha said bluntly and everyone went quite.

"Inu Yasha" Kikyo said glaring while laughing nervously.

"When in fact I didn't...You did that all by your sneaky little self" I answered with a smile on my face, not the least bit threatened by him. I heard his father chuckling once more.

"I'm glad she's able to put up with your bullshit" Inu Tashio said seriously causing the atmosphere to get a lot friendlier.

"Kagome definitely is not intimidated by many..." Kikyo said grinning while giving Inu Yasha a hug but making sure to keep him in line.

"Well maybe she could be a bit more friendly to me? I know a person that she is intimidated by..." Inu Yasha said rolling his eyes at me. I knew immediately he meant Sesshoumaru.

"Ahhh Inu Yasha...I see you've set aside this _special time_ to humiliate yourself in public...once again. Honestly though, Perhaps you should stop being an idiot and I might be a little nicer" I replied while picking up my suitcase.

"Kagome..." My mom said trying to hide the smile that appeared on her face but at the same time trying to ask me to be civil.

"Alright. I'll try to be civil to him" I said in defense.

"Don't try too hard, I sort of find this amusing" Inu Yasha's dad spoke up once more while chuckling.

"Kagome and Sango, I've got a seat in our car for you" My mom said eagerly. Nodding I started heading that way.

"Actually I was wondering if I could borrow your daughter for a little while to have a talk with her. Seeing as how we're going to be a family soon" Inu Tashio piped up and shocked me.

"Oh that would be lovely!" My mom said with a huge smile while taking my luggage. Where as, I was not quite sure how "lovely" this was going to be. I started following Inu Tashio to his car.

"Oh, Kagome...I forgot to give you this!" Kikyo shouted as she ran to me and handed me an envelope. I gave her a confused face and she just shrugged and ran back to our mom and got in the car. The envelope was addressed to '_カゴメ_'. It was my name...and the handwriting was definitely Sesshoumaru's. It's bad that I would know his handwriting from anywhere.

"Here you go" Inu Tashio's voice drew me out of my thoughts. He had opened the door for me to get inside.

"Thank you" I said kindly with a big smile. As we both got in I wondered what he wanted to talk about.

We sat in the car for about 5 minutes in silence before I couldn't deal with it anymore.

"I'm sorry if I offended you by offending your son..." I said, trying to see if that was the issue. Apparently it wasn't because Inu Tashio burst out laughing.

"Oh Kagome, you may insult Inu Yasha all you want. I know that doesn't sound very fatherly but he is very arrogant. Actually that's giving him too much credit. He doesn't think when he talks, he doesn't filter what he says, he can be extremely naive and not very down to earth...he's very much like a child" Inu Tashio said smiling at me which made me crack up.

"It sounds like how I would describe him" I agreed, waiting for him to continue.

"He isn't very practical and he can come off as extremely rude and unintelligent. He, however, does love your sister. He will provide for her, he will keep her happy and I can guarantee you he will love her unconditionally and do anything for your sister..." Inu Tashio added seriously while I listened. I believed him.

"I know..." I said with a sigh.

"I know you realize this Kagome. You are very intelligent. You are down to earth. You know how to discuss things, you know what to say and what not to say. You may seem naïve sometimes but you are far from it. Although you and Inu Yasha are complete opposites you have much in common. The biggest thing you have in common is that you both love Kikyo. Granted it's different kinds of love but you both greatly care for her. To be honest with you, I'm sure if Inu Yasha ever hurt her you would probably hunt him down...and you would have all the right in the world to do so Kagome." Inu Tashio said softly while staring into my eyes. It was odd how comfortable I felt with him. How Inu Yasha was his son I had no idea.

"Inu Yasha will never tell you he appreciated that you are there for your sister. He understood why Kikyo and you left Kagome. He understands why you didn't tell him why. He also appreciates that you did tell Sesshoumaru why which was the only reason that Inu Yasha could make things better. Once again, he will never say this to you. So I will. You need to both realize where you stand with each other" Inu Tashio finished.

"Thank you..." I replied sincerely this time. He was sweet, intelligent and very much down to earth and comfortable with his surroundings. I almost envied this man and was jealous of how he portrayed himself.

"I also want you to feel that if you ever have any issues...with either of my sons...that you can talk to me about it. I hope that we will be able to be that close at least." He said staring at my face for a reaction. Both of his sons...of course he would know of all the drama Sesshoumaru and I had.

"Now onto my other son..." Inu Tashio said chuckling and I gulped while grinning. Oh boy.

"If he gives you any sort of crap, give it back double it. He is used to getting his way. Don't let him. I enjoy how you don't let him win. In fact, it's a rarity now a days with Sesshoumaru. He's not used to it and he damn well probably never will be when it comes to you. Even if nothing ever happens with you two, continue to be who you are Kagome. Continue to give my son hell" He said while I couldn't stop laughing. This was actually very good bonding time. I wanted so bad to ask him about what Sesshoumaru did and if he knew what he was planning.

"You may also stay at our house or your families. You are always welcome if you need a place to stay or calm down to come to our home. We have bought a house near your home so that we can do family gatherings." He explained.

"I might take you up on that offer..." I said jokingly.

"By the way...may I ask where Sesshoumaru is?" I asked but not wanting him to get the wrong idea. It seemed Inu Tashio knew exactly what I was talking about and the situation at hand on how he answered my question.

"It seems your plan you worked...Sesshoumaru was not able to come on such "Short notice"...i'm sure that does not shock you at all" Inu Tashio replied with an all knowing smile.

"What ever do you mean!" I said with humor and innocence in my voice causing both of us to laugh.

"It was a very good plan Kagome. No one knew you were coming this early until an hour before we had to pick you up. I believe Sesshoumaru for some reason, did not expect you for a few weeks because when he found out on the phone...he couldn't find a plane ticket to get here quick enough...imagine that!" Inu Tashio said with a playful grin.

"Bummer..." I said with fake disappointment in my voice.

"I'm sure..." Inu Tashio said with understanding.

"So when will we be expecting him?" I asked still curious.

"Not for a few days most likely" Inu Tashio replied causing me to smile.

"You just made my day" I said in all seriousness.

"Glad I could help!" Inu Tashio said happily as the car came to a stop. Looking outside we were in front of a restaurant. I had totally forgot how hungry I was until I saw the restaurant.

"Let's not keep everyone waiting!" Inu Tashio said while getting out of the car.

* * *

"You have NO idea how hungry I am!" Sango announced once all of us all sat at the table.

"I can imagine!" My mother said smiling.

"So how did the talk with my dad go?" Inu yasha asked staring at me intensely.

"Your father and I were just talking about how your birth certificate was an apology from the condom factory...you know the story all too well i'm sure Inu yasha" I said glaring at him in all seriousness.

"I'm almost sad I didn't have a daughter now. Who would have known that a daughter would have kept my son in place" Inu Yasha's mother said giggling. I had hardly heard her speak but looked up at her smiling.

"He does bring it on himself..." I said in self defense.

"Hmpf" Was Inu Yasha's response to me and I imagined the entire time we were here I would have him glaring daggers at me. No matter, it did not bother me.

"So you've got to fill us in on how life in Hawaii was Sango and Kagome!" Miroku pipped in. Glancing at Miroku...and then Sango I grinned.

* * *

"Sango, please tell everyone. I have to go to the bathroom but let me tell everyone that Sango has some AMAZING stories!" I said happily while winking at her as I excused myself to the bathroom. Finally getting into the bathroom I pulled out the letter that Kikyo had given me. I slowly opened it up and unfolded the letter. It was a typed out letter.

Letter One  
_Dear Miss. Higurashi, __  
How are you?  
I have missed talking to you. Rather, perhaps I have merely missed your witty and rude comments. Either way, I miss your personality. If only there were more people in the world that were...as blunt as you.  
By the way, how sweet of you to purposely make it so I could not come to greet you. I'm almost insulted. I am going to assume that you came 3 weeks early to the wedding because of what I said.  
Perhaps you realized I don't bluff. Of course you would never admit that you believed me.  
I will see you in a week, hopefully nothing is "changing by then".  
To give you a hint...you will be thankful when you see my face. I assure you.  
Good luck for the rest of the week._

Yours Always,

ｾｯｼｮｳﾏﾙ

* * *

I crumpled up the letter with anger as I finished reading it. I wonder if he was toying with me or not. Was this a game to him? What was he trying to do? Whatever it was, I would beat him at it. Throwing the letter in the trash I walked back to where everyone was sitting. Imagine my surprise when I arrived at the table to find Sango telling stories of our life in Hawaii and everyone cracking up. It's amazing how if Sesshoumaru had been here the chances of everyone at the table laughing would be reduced to almost 0%. For now, I would appreciate my time without him...


	37. Dangerous Dreams

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**P.S-** I realize that obviously the grammar is not perfect as well as other things. However sending me reviews or messages informing me of this is not needed, mainly due to the fact that I already know this. I realize I should probably find a Beta reader but I honestly do not have the time. I am currently juggling taking care of my almost 2 year old, going to college full time and managing my small business. I 'technically' should not even have time to be updating these stories lol. If it honestly bothers you that much then I might suggest not reading on. Most of the chapters I write at 2-3 in the morning so I probably could do better if I had more time.

* * *

"So do you already have everything ordered, planned out?" Sango asked Kikyo while we all sat at the breakfast table chatting happily.

"I've got everything ready but the photographer!" Kikyo explained happily.

"You know, I know a GREAT photography!" Sango said winking at me and grabbing her computer.

"Look at these photos and tell me if you like what you see!" Sango replied and I knew that she was pulling up my portfolio.

"oh my god their gorgeous!" Kikyo said with wide eyes.

"All of Kagome's work" Sango replied proudly and Kikyo's eyes widened even more.

"You're a photographer!" She asked me shocked.

"Sort of" I said trying to make it not a huge deal!

"Why don't you have Kagome do your photos!" Sango asked curiously.

"I would but I need her to be the bride's maid. Both of you. She could do the photos of the after party?" Kikyo suggested.

"I'd love to..." I told her sincerely.

"Oh, and we have our dress fitting tomorrow!" Kikyo said reminding us.

"Oh joy..." I said exhausted already.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" I said as I got up and headed towards the door. As I opened it, I was a bit surprised.

"What's up?" I asked to Miroku who was standing by the door grinning.

"Uhh...Sango and I were planning on going out today?" Miroku said happily and a smirk appeared on my face.

"Oh really? I heard nothing about this...well come on in and let me interrogate my friend" I said jokingly.

"Sango...your dates here!" I said as we both walked into the dining area. I saw Sango glare at me and then blush.

"Give me a moment" Sango said to Miroku and ran upstairs to change.

"I'm beginning to feel like i'm the only one with a date" I said to myself more then anything.

"I highly doubt it would be hard to find one if you really wanted one..." Miroku said hinting at something but what he was hinting at I didn't really get.

"Isn't Sesshoumaru supposed to be here soon anyway?" Miroku asked and I glared at him at suddenly what he was implying.

"Don't even go there" I joked but his gaze was interrupted by Sango coming back into the room with jeans and a tank top.

"I will let you two go then." I said smiling and watched them wave and head out the door.

"Romance is everywhere, didn't you know Kagome?" Kikyo said jokingly while I rolled my eyes.

"Romance is a pain in the ass in my life Kikyo, Didn't you know?" I replied back smiling.

"Suuure Kagome, I think you're in denial sweetie! Well, I think you have the house to yourself because I have to go meet up Inu Yasha today to do a cake testing and then we're going to go shopping" Kikyo explained and I sighed. Why I had come almost a month early baffled me.

"Have fun. I guess..." I said with a bored look. As she left the house, I realized I was alone and had absolutely nothing to do now.

* * *

The house was empty now. It seemed like everyone had something to do but me. I was usually not one to throw myself a pity party but dang.

I walked up to my bedroom and laid in my bed. A nap wouldn't hurt right? Maybe when I woke up I would have an idea on what to do to take up the rest of my day. Sighing I closed my eyes and attempted to fall asleep.

* * *

"Kagome" was the first thing I heard as I opened my eyes. Why was everything so blurry. I opened my eyes more and my vision focused.

"Hello Kagome..." That damn silky voice again. I knew it was Sesshoumaru without even seeing a face.

"What do you want? I thought your weren't even going to be here for another week" I said as I focused in on the body that was sitting on the bed next to me.

"Why make you wait a week?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"I know you like that i'm here." He said with a cocky tone as he lowered his lips to mine. Oh god, not this tango again. Still, I couldn't resist it or maybe my body just didn't want to. As I gave him entrance to my mouth my body began to feel on fire. He moved his hands up and down my waist leaving a trail of heat burning even more so through my body.

"Don't stop..." I whispered while getting some air and then attacking his lips just as fierce.

"Why would I?" He responded and slid his fingers through my hair while crawling on top of me.

"This doesn't mean anything you know." I told him in advance while a smirk.

"It means nothing." Sesshoumaru said nodding his head in agreement almost taunting me.

"This means nothing." He said once more as he bit my lip and then nibbled on it.

"Nothing..." I whispered back as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed his body closer to mine. Within seconds I had my legs wrapped around his waist moaning. It took what seemed like hours for Sesshoumaru to decide that he wanted my shirt off. Not giving him anymore time to contemplate on the decision I raised my hands and let him take the shirt off. As he did that I unbuckled my jeans.

"So eager." Sesshoumaru said pleased by my actions.

"Shut up" I said glaring while taking his shirt off of him. My god, how I loved his body. Perfect by every single standard that I had.

"I'm glad you think so." He purred in my ear.

* * *

Jerking up in bed my eyes went wide. What the hell..._Why _the hell...When the hell did I start dreaming about Sesshoumaru? Why the hell was I dreaming about Sesshoumaru...What the hell was I thinking! My mind was throwing questions at me each second. My body was on fire. It was in pain. It was like it was yearning for Sesshoumaru. Something was NOT right. Getting up out of the bed I stood in front of the mirror. As I walked towards the mirror I felt dizzy...almost faint.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked myself. Grabbing a thermometer, I put in my mouth to see if my body was really on fire like it felt. Looking down it read '102'. What the hell was going on? Shaking my head in confusion, I cried in pain as I realized how much it hurt to even move my head. Heading to the bathroom I splashed some water on my face but it hardly helped. Images of Sesshoumaru and I in bed kept flashing through my head.

Glancing at my hands I realized my nails were turning into...claws? What that hell? It was like my body was trying to go into my youkai form but I wouldn't let it. Yet, at the same time I felt completely human. I had an idea who might know what was going on. Walking outside as fast as I could I got into a car and started driving towards Inu Tashio's house.

* * *

"Inu Tashio" I said as I opened the door to the house, not waiting for someone to open it for me. By now I was in excruciating pain. I felt like I was going to collapse and I was pretty sure my temperature was well beyond 103 by now. Everything was blurry, I could hardly walk straight.

"Inu Tashio..." I said as I walked into the house. Within seconds I saw a figure appear in front of me with human speed.

"Kagome..." Inu Tashio's voice rang out and I could hardly see him. Before I knew what happened I blacked out...


	38. Time Apart

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**P.S**- I'm going to share something with you guys. I have been on Fanfiction..since 03! God, that makes me feel old. I have been on it since I was 13 years old. (When I started my first story!) Anyway, The past 2 years (Where I was pretty much not updating most of the time) I have been looking at Fan fiction for some GREAT Sess/Kag stories to give me inspiration to write and update again.

You would naturally think, 'Oh, she must have found a story!' Well the answer to that is yes & no. First off, I am very picky about stories and would much rather read them instead of write them most of the time. A month ago, I found this story that I actually read the description on and clicked on it to read. (Which in itself is rare, first it's rare to find a story i'm interested in through the description!)

Imagine my surprise when I actually enjoyed the first chapter! (Even rarer for me! If the 1 and 2nd chapter does not hook me in then I usually give up on reading it!). So I continued reading it. It was 18 chapters in the story and as I neared the end, I realized something. The story was not finished yet obviously. So checked when the author had last updated it and was mortified when I read that the last update had been almost 2 years ago! Sure enough, I got to the last chapter and it was a cliff hanger. The author had given up on the story most likely, much like I had done on most of mine.

So, then started my guilt trip about all the stories that I wrote that I didn't finish. There was 2 choices, 1.) I delete my Stories on here or I update them. Those were the two options I gave myself. So I started deleted my stories. (I kid you not!) I had deleted 3 stories that I knew I was just never going to have time to update. I was going to continue on with the rest but then decided to stop. So, Here I am...attempting to finish the stories...so bare with me. Even if a month goes without an update please remember I am not going to give up lol. I now feel that I NEED to finish this story at least!

**P.P.S**- I thought I had already changed the rating to M on this story but apparently I had not. It is "Officially" rated M now.

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

"Ugh what happened" was the first thing out of my mouth when I regained consciousness.

"Well...At first I was going to say "Congratulations on your pregnancy" when I first realized someone was at the door...but my thought was that I thought it was Kikyo who was here...not you" Inu Tashio said as my vision cleared. My eyes went wide.

"Wait! Kikyo's PREGNANT?" I asked with shock.

"Not that I knew off...I was just going off scent" Inu Tashio said and then my eyes went even wider.

"Wait...you're telling me that...I'm pregnant!" I asked suddenly BEYOND confused. Before he could even answer, I interrupted him.

"There's no way! That would require sex!" I said bluntly, a bit embarrassed to be sharing that with him but it was the truth.

"I realize this Kagome. I do know the ways of reproduction but by the first whiff of your scent that's what It smelled like. However when you collapsed on me, I took a better smell and realized that was not it..." Inu Tashio explained calmly but with a bit of humor.

"So what is it?" I said trying to get up out of the bed I was in but only having Inu Tashio give me a disapproving look while mentally telling me to lay back down. I did what I was told and waited for a response.

"Imagine my shock when I realized you were not in fact pregnant...which i'm assuming is a good thing. However, Instead you were finishing up the courting process..." He said with a raised brow.

"With my eldest son?" He asked in a questioned tone waiting for an answer.

"Wow...I love how this courting process works...everyone knows about it but me!" I said sarcastically and Inu Tashio smiled in understanding.

"Ahhh...that definitely makes more sense..." Inu tashio nodded in understand while giving me a smile and shaking his head at the same time.

"Shall I explain?" He asked and I nodded laughing nervously.

"Please do..." I said in an almost begging tone.

"Well...It seems since Sesshoumaru and you were in a courting "process" a long time ago..." He began, making sure to use the word "process" in there.

"And then a protection spell was put on you, and then off of you...You're body has been through a lot. It was confused but when the protection spell was taken off of you, it made your body go back to "Normal almost sort of speak" He said and I nodded a bit embarrassed about the entire situation.

"However, your body remembered that it was marked a while ago, and when it gets marked _again_...by the same person...it's saying that the certain demon in question is very interested..." Inu Tashio finished with a odd look.

"But i'm not..." I said annoyed. Okay, I was a bit but not fully! Inu Tashio seemed to find this amusing because he chuckled.

"See, that would be where your wrong..." He said simply.

"How am I wrong about that?" I asked curiously,

"That second mark...would not have been able to happen if you body didn't want it. If your mind **and** body didn't want it. In other words, when Sesshoumaru bite you the second time...if you truly did not want to be his "mate" your body would not have allowed him to leave his mark on you. To make it more simple let me put it this way. When a demon tries to court you for the first time anyone can court you. It goes waaay back into demon history due to back then male's had more say over the courting then females. If a high powered demon wanted a certain mate most of the time the female would not have a choice. This would mean that any demoness could get marked by any demon. However, when the courting process was not finished within a certain amount of time a window would be open for another demon to court that individual. However...the demoness body would almost change sort of speak. It would not allow just anyone to mark her the second time. In order for a second mark to appear it would make sure the feelings were mostly returned. In other words, both of the parties had mutual feelings for each other if that makes sense..." Inu Tashio explained and I felt a headache going on.

"It's very complicated" He said trying to make me feel better it seemed.

"So you're telling me...I'm mated?" I asked partially afraid.

"Nope...I'm telling you that you are officially being courted. Very serious courting. The courting process will be finished with...well...with sex" Inu Tashio put it bluntly. I stared at him with shock on my face.

"And if it's not?" I asked.

"Oh it will be...Both of you at the time of the marking felt the same way. Both of you are going to be attracted to each other probably at least ten times more now. Simple terms, both of your desires are going to go up drastically for each other, you're going to want to fuck like bunnies" Inu Tashio said proudly while my mouth felt like it was going to fall to the ground in shock.

"But if we don't?" I said with a last bit of hope.

"Kagome...If for some unknown, mysterious reason you two DO NOT mate...I will be the first to ask about it. In fact, I don't think that's ever happened. I don't think a second mark has ever gone unsuccessful. It's like both of your bodies are playing match maker when the second mark is put on. It almost 100% guarantee's that you two will be mated." He explained once more.

"But he's an egotistical ASSHOLE" I said, trying to get him to understand the problem.

"That you are massive attracted to and will be even more so in a day or whenever it starts. Dreams, hornyness, wanting, needing..." Inu Tashio began and I stopped him.

"You're serious?" I asked seriously.

"Very much so..." Inu tashio nodded trying not to smile.

"What exactly happened in Hawaii" Inu tashio asked playfully causing me to glare at him.

"Okay...Okay..." Inu tashio said backing down playfully.

"Why don't I have a say in the courting process" I grumbled to myself.

"You did...you just didn't realize it..." Inu tashio said standing up.

"So why was I on freaking fire? Why collapse?" I asked curiously.

"Because your soon to be mate is too far away from you. Traditionally during the courting process, the couple have to be near each other for the entire process. It's very strict. When the other is away both will hurt. The female more so then the male. Why I have no idea. Where as the female usually hurts physically, the male's need to protect the female drastically increases causing them to want to be with their at all times to keep them safe." Inu Tashio explained.

"We really should call Sesshoumaru and get him over here so you don't start hurting...He knows all these rules...I don't know why he would have left you alone. Or perhaps he did not think you would be here yet...either way he really should not have separated from you the day he marked you. I mean usually it takes a week or so for the effects to start but still..." Inu Tashio said seriously and suddenly I realized everything.

"That's what the asshole meant!" I said angrily and Inu Tashio raised a brow. She thought back...

_"Oh Kagome, I would not be so naive as to let you go and leave again. I assure you, I most definitely did something..." _

_'In fact..."  
"You might feel a bit odd for the next week...or month" _

_"But don't worry...**when you want me bad enough**...i'll come to your rescue...or you can just meet me at the wedding." _

"How would he know that marking me would work? How did he know I was willing" I asked Inu Tashio.

"I suppose he didn't. I think he assumed you had feelings for him but I'm quite sure he was not 100% sure or he would have done it a long time ago. It was merely confirmed when your body did indeed get marked" He replied simply.

"That cocky...arrogant..." I began.

"We really should call him..." Inu Tashio said staring at me seriously.

"No...I don't need him here" I hissed causing Inu Tashio to shake his head at me.

"Kagome, you don't understand...you will be in pain. I am assuming you collapsed because the mark has become official official. Within 24 hours your body is going to realize that your soon be mate is not near you. You WILL be in pain and Sesshoumaru will be the only one that can rescue you from it, to put it better terms...You need him right now." Inu Tashio told but still I shook my head no.

"This is not something to toy around with Kagome..." Inu Tashio said, trying to continue to get me to change my mind.

"I'm not going to ask for his help! I don't need his help..." I said stubbornly.

"Even if you don't ask for it, he'll know. He'll be able to read your mind, your pain, everything" He said .

"But why?" I said angrily.

"Because that's what a mate does. It needs to know when their mate is in pain. When they need something. Demons are more in tune with their 'marriages' as humans call it. That's why demons, when they take a mate it's usually for life. They know when something is wrong and they are usually compatible with each other..." He said sitting back down on the bed.

"If you want my opinion, I think you're too damn stubborn...both of you" He said honestly causing me to laugh.

"Can you not tell anyone about this?" I asked curiously

"I won't need to..." He replied with a sad face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Demons will know you are in your final courting session. They might be a bit curious as to find your mate away but they will know. That's why I thought you were pregnant. There are two times in a demons life where the scent of their mate is infused with their scent. One is when they are pregnant with pups...and second is during the entire process of the final courting session" Inu Tashio said with a chuckle.

"Fabulous..." I replied wanting to bang my head on the ground. This was JUST what I needed...

"On the bright side..." Inu Tashio began.

"There's a bright side to all of this?" I asked in disbelief.

"You're pain will be bit less when your around Sesshoumaru's family members...this is also very normal for a courting process. Often when this happens both families come together..." He said grinning.

"Well isn't that special..." I said sighing.

"It's why you're not collapsing around me. Granted, soon...a few days at most, i'm not going to be able to help you out as much. The pain will still come, it will still hurt...it will be lessened though because of me" Inu Tashio warned me.

"So...I should definitely stay around you?" I asked confused.

"Either me or Inu Yasha" He replied laughing, he knew what my answer would be.

"Hello, my new BFF" I said laughing and Inu tashio joined in.

Everyone had suddenly grown suspicious of why I was now living in the Tashio's house. Luckily Inu Yasha and Kikyo were too busy being with each other to say anything. Inu tashio and I would leave the house before Inu yasha arrive and smell the scent. Sango and Miroku had been kicking it off pretty well as well so not many questions were asked from them. I knew my mother was growing a bit suspicious though. I knew I was asking a lot from Inu tashio for the week however he seemed understanding. It had been 2 days since I had collapsed.

"Don't you have to go get your dress fitted today?" Inu tashio asked with humor in his voice. He knew this was going to be difficult for people to not find out.

"Ugh...don't remind me" I whined as we ate breakfast together.

"I'll try to keep Inu Yasha out of the "Scent" area" Inu Tashio joked.

"This is such a nuisance..." I said while banging my head on the table.

"It will stop in a few days when Sesshoumaru gets here..." he responded with a sly grin.

"You're just so thrilled about this, aren't you?" I asked annoyed a bit but you couldn't hate Inu tashio...

"A wee bit" He said cracking up.

"I mean, both of my sons marrying into the same family! How much better can it get?" He joked and I glared.

"Does Kikyo get marked?" I suddenly asked curiously.

"She's human...Inu yasha's a half breed. It's a bit different. She's going to get marked on their wedding day and that's all that happens." Inu Tashio explained while finishing his breakfast.

"Why does she get it so easy!" I asked.

"The world's out to get you" he replied simply.

"I swear, it is..." I replied. We were so deep into our conversation we didn't hear the door opening.

"Dad?" Was the only warning we got that Inu Yasha had entered the home...and by then it was too late. He walked into the dining room and suddenly his eyes went wide and he sniffed the air...

"What the hell..." He said narrowing his eyes and me. Ohhhh shiiit.


	39. The fitting

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

* * *

"I have to go now...I have a fitting with Kikyo" I said getting up very quickly. As I ran past Inu Yasha, he grabbed my arm almost violently and sniffed me.

"What the..." He began.

"Inu Yasha...let her go" Inu Tashio said in a serious tone...almost growling. Apparently I was not the only one shocked by his behavior because Inu Yasha immediately let me go with a shocked look on his face. I was not going to stay around to let him discover what had happened. Opening the door, I ran outside. Hopefully Inu tashio would be able to think of something to distract Inu Yasha from finding out the truth. Hoping into my car I drove to my mom's house to meet Sango and Kikyo for the fitting. Pulling up to the house, I got out and entered the house. Kikyo and Sango were talking and looked up in surprise.

"Look whose here..." Sango said jokingly causing me to roll my eyes.

"I havn't seen you for almost 2 days!" Kikyo said with a confused expression.

"I've been super busy looking for gifts for a certain someone" I lied and Kikyo smiled.

"Well then, by all means keep looking!" Kikyo said laughing.

"Are we ready?" Sango asked and we all nodded. Hoping into one car we drove to where we were getting fitted. Entering the store, I looked at all the fancy gowns. The women seemed to recognize Kikyo because she smiled and welcomed us in.

"I have the dresses you ordered with the sizes, now we just need to make sure they fit perfectly" She said happily and Kikyo nodded in agreement.

"Just a moment" She said as she went into the back room. Within minutes she had come out with two beautiful ruby red, strapless satin dresses. Handing Sango and I both the dresses I inspected it some more. They were a red, strapless satin dresses but were even prettier then I first would have guessed. They had side peplum and dramatic pleating on the busy. The dress looked extremely sophisticated and created a very slimming hourglass silhouette.

"I can help you with this dress" I women said to Sango and then turned to me.

"Let me get someone to help you!" She said turning to me and left for a moment. Coming back she returned with a women in her 30's who I suddenly realized was a fox demon.

"We'll be in this room" The women said to me as Sango and I went into separate rooms to try on the dresses. Getting undressed I took the dress and put it on. It almost fit perfectly except felt a bit tight around the bust.

"It's a bit tight around the bust" I said to the fox demon and she nodded and went to work. It was strapless in the back so after she had adjusted it, it was perfect.

"How excited it must be for you and your sister to get married around the same time..." She replied as she gazed at the dress on me.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Oh, well, aside from your sister being human and actually having a normal wedding...I guess I meant it's exciting that she's having a wedding and your getting a mate as well" She replied happily and I sighed. So she could even smell it on me. Great.

"Where is your mate?" She asked curiously and I smiled.

"He's away for a little while" I lied. She gave me a confused look.

"How selfish..." She replied bluntly. I gave her a look and she apologized almost immediately.

"I mean, It painful for you more so then him for him to be away...I just think mates should be there for their mating ritual" She replied in a kind voice.

"It's just a day" I assured her.

"Oh! Well that's much better. I thought you meant a few days. I couldn't imagine if it was more then a day!" She said laughing and smiling at me. Oh my god...was this what I was in for? Suddenly my stomach started hurting. Grabbing it gently I bit my lip.

"Oh i'm sorry...do you want to go home and call him to come home? Is the pain starting up again?" She asked and I suddenly glanced at her. Was that why I was hurting?

"I'm fine!" I lied and sat down. I couldn't very well skip out on my sisters fitting.

"Well...let's see how my sisters wedding dress fits!" I said changing the subject. Walking out I saw that Sango was already done as well.

"And here is your dress..." The women said handing Kikyo her wedding gown. It was gorgeous. We all closed in to eye the beautiful gown. Suddenly the headache hit me along with the stomachache. The fox demon seemed to be able feel the pain radiating off me because she brought a chair for me to sit in. Kikyo and Sango glanced at me confused.

"I've just been feeling a bit sick" I explained and the Demoness looked at me confused and suddenly realized they had no idea what was going on.

"It's very normal for a sister to get nervous for their sisters wedding" The fox demoness said kindly and I smiled at her in thanks.

"Oh, Kagome...come on! I always thought you would be the one to find a husband first" Kikyo said getting all teary eyed and I nodded.

"Me too..." I said while biting my lip from the pain.

"I'm sure it will happen soon!" Kikyo said happily and I laughed.

"Before you know it! Things can happen so quickly" The fox demoness chimed in.

"See! Even she thinks so" Kikyo said happily.

"I think it's time to call Inu Tashio..." I suggusted. God, I needed this pain to calm down. Suddenly, the demoness must have realized just exactly WHO I was supposed to mate because her eyes went wide with realization.

"Why?" Kikyo asked confused. How was I supposed to answer that?

"It looks like the dress fits you perfectly!" The fox demoness said excited.

"Let's just put away the dresses and let you guys go on your way" She said trying to get us out to help me. I was quite grateful if I did not have to explain everything to Kikyo.

"Inu Tashio actually is going to pay for all the dresses so I do need to give him a call" The demoness added.

"What? I didn't know that..." Kikyo said shocked. If I wasn't in such pain I might have laughed. I highly doubted Inu tashio knew that either. The demoness walked to the phone and dialed.

"Hello...Is this Inu Tashio? This is the Dream Dress boutique. I was just calling to make sure that you're ready to pay for the wedding gown. Both of your **daughter in laws **are fitted." She explained and I grinned. Kikyo didn't think anything of it but the way the women said it I was pretty sure he would get the hint.

"Yes Mr. Tashio. Oh she's fine...just...trying on dresses for anyone is probably **painful** at this **time**..." she replied over the phone making the situation clear to him.

"Yes! That would be fabulous if you could come and pick the dresses up! I'm sure your daughter in laws would simply love that" she replied happily and hung up the phone.

"That is so sweet..." Kikyo replied excited that she would be taking her wedding dress home.

"Thank you" I mouthed to the demoness smiling. She nodded in understanding.

* * *

"So how was the fitting" Inu Tashio asked as he walked us out to the car while glancing at me constantly to make sure I was feeling better. I was still in pain but not nearly as drastic.

"Great! Thank you so much for buying the gown" Kikyo said hugging him.

"Actually Inu Yasha and I have discussed that since he is the one that proposed, we will be paying for the entire wedding!" Inu Tashio said proudly. Wow.

"No! You don't have to!" Kikyo said shocked.

"There is one stipulation however!" he added grabbing Kikyo's attention.

"Anything" She replied with a smile.

"You simply MUST drag me along for all the events. It's been nearly forever since i've arranged a wedding or even been part of one" Inu Tashio said happily and Kikyo giggled.

"I would LOVE that!" She said laughing and smiling like there was no tommorrow. Inu Tashio turned to me and winked at his master plan while I just let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Oh sweet Jesus I'm going to kill him" I whined as I walked around Inu Tashio's house.

"That might be easier if he's here...you realize it's going to get worst each day...you still have 5 days to go Kagome" Inu Tashio said from the living room.

"Hey dad" A voice rang from the entrance of the house and I gave Inu tashio an alarming look.

"It's fine" he responded while shrugging. Inu Yasha walked in rolling his eyes at me.

"Looks like we're going to be a closer family then I thought" He said smirking at me. Did he know! What the hell!

"Inu Yasha..." Inu Tashio began in a warning tone.

"Ahh Inu Yasha...it looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork" I said with dripping sarcasm glaring at him. I heard Inu Tashio laugh from the other room.

"At least I don't have to be Sesshoumaru's mate..." Inu Yasha replied with a grin.

"Excuse me!" I asked angrily. I glanced at Inu Tashio and he too seemed a bit shocked. Apparently he had not told him anything.

"You reak of Sesshoumaru when you got of the airport. You still do. The only reason for that you two are back together" He replied rolling his eyes. Okay, so obviously he didn't have as good of smell as a full demon would. I could still use this to my advantage.

"Want to know why? Because your asshole of a brother decided to come to Hawaii and give me the personal invitation about my sisters wedding. Just think of how excited I was to see him...we got soo close" I said sarcastically. Suddenly he seemed to realize his mistake and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Not that I care. How else was kikyo to get in contact with you? You hardly ever talked to her. I guess she resorted to having Sesshoumaru find you." Inu Yasha said matter of factly.

"Well it was such a lovely meeting with him...memories of a lifetime " I replied annoyed. Inu Tashio smiled and chuckled at the double meaning, naturally Inu Yasha had no clue about the double meanings.

"Like I said, Whatever, I'm leaving. I just had to ask dad a question" He told me while walking towards the door.

"Do you have to leave so soon? I was just about to poison the tea" I replied with a disappointed voice.

"And this is why you will never find a mate...you're too big of a bitch" Inu Yasha replied while slamming the door in the my face. Never find a mate? I wish that was my problem...

"Your son's an asshole" I told Inu Tashio sincerely.

"He knows...but you're not an angel either" He told me with a smirk.

"So what exactly happened with Inu Yasha this morning" I asked.

"He tried to tell me that you smelt like Sesshoumaru. I merely acted like it was doubtful. He tried to convince me" He replied chuckling.

"Because his scent is so much better then a full demons..." I said laughing at my statement.

It had been 5 days now since my black out. Each day had been getting harder and harder. Lately I hardly wanted to get out of bed because of the pain. Even being near Inu Tashio barely helped. My dreams of Sesshoumaru had gotten MUCH more "Vivid" to put it nicely. I hardly wanted to fall asleep because I knew I was going to be dreaming of...well screwing Sesshoumaru and enjoying it to no end. The worst part was almost waking up and realizing it was a dream. Then I would convince myself that that was NOT what I wanted.

It was difficult to keep find reasons to not be able to get out of bed. Finally I told them I must be coming down with something. It helped to prove my point when I took my temperature and showed to my mom, Kikyo and Sango that it was 103 again. Inu Tashio had even been so nice as to say I could just rest up at his home so not to get everyone sick. Now they had just been waiting for me to get better. One day it would be massive stomach cramps, the next day it would be splitting headaches, if not that throwing up and dizziness. I was sick...not for the reason I wanted but to put it simply...I had not lied to them.

Every time I tried to eat something I would throw it up. Every time I tried to walk I would collapse. Every time I laid in bed I wanted to be near Sesshoumaru but at the same time loathed the idea. I had lost 5 pounds already and as much as I hated to say it, Sesshoumaru had better not been joking when he said only a week. I was not going to call him to my rescue but 2 more days of this hell seemed like a death sentence. Today I was almost on the brink of calling him. I had the phone but didn't know the number. I could have easily asked Inu Tashio to call him but I kept telling myself no. Each night I yearned for him as much as I didn't want to. By now I had accepted the fact that I was sexually attracted to him. Hell, who wouldn't be. However I would still not accept the fact that I loved this man. He was too big of asshole for me to love to put it simply.

"How are you doing?" A voice broke my thoughts. Looking up I realized it was Inu Tashio. All I saw was a blurry image almost. I was in that much pain.

"Tired" I lied.

"Liar" He replied and I laughed.

"This sucks..." I said honestly.

"You're stubborn..." He replied shaking his head.

"Only because of your son..." I answered smiling.

"He can be a dick" Inu tashio said chuckling.

"A little bit" I said while nodding in agreement.

"You're going to be full demon soon" He replied quietly...I almost didn't hear him.

"What!" I asked confused.

"Part of the courting ritual. You're already pretty much a full demon...The bite from Sesshoumaru is ensuring you're 100% demon...you'll still have your human body but you won't need to have your demon markings and such for the demon strength, speed, scent...ect" He explained and I nodded. I was in too much pain to argue.

"Anything else you would like to tell me now since I feel like I'm dying?" I told him honestly.

"Actually no, the demon thing is the only thing i'm holding back...you took that much better then I expected" Inu Tashio replied honestly.

"Probably because I feel like i'm going to die?" I suggusted and he smiled.

"Might have something to do with it" he said sitting next to me.

"I can still call him for you..." He told me and I shook my head.

"You wouldn't do that..." I said honestly.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"You know how mad I would be at you if you did it behind my back..." I said.

"But you wouldn't be in pain. That's the only thing that matters" He replied simply and I sighed.

"2 more days" I said smiling.

"You're counting the days for Sesshoumaru's return? Well, maybe things are changing" Inu tashio said with a hint of excitement in his eye.

"You're really mean" I said in a whiny voice.

"Go to bed" Inu Tashio joked.

"I can't...I would love to, if I would dream of bunnies and fuzzy animals..." I began and he laughed.

"Aww but Sesshoumaru doesn't qualify as those huh?" He said while standing up and heading for the door.

"Just yell if you need something" He said sincerely and I nodded. Two more days was all that I needed to get through and then I would be good.


	40. If Only

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**P.S**- I'm sorry, but I sort of love this chapter ;)

* * *

Six days and I swear to god I was going to die. Honestly, no joke. I'm pretty sure my entire family thought I was going to die. Every-time they kept visiting me and realizing how much weight I'd lost and how much I was throwing up. My mother even threatened me that if I was not better in a day she was taking me to the ER. I told her okay. If Sesshoumaru was not here by tommorrow it looked like I was going to the ER. Not like they could do anything. I just wanted to sleep all day I felt so bad. Inu Tashio had been a drastic help.

"I'm going to die..." I said out loud to myself. I could hardly get out of bed. It hurt too much.

"Not if Sesshoumaru get's his ass here soon" a voice said and Inu Tashio was once again checking up on me. I smiled as he entered.

"Not to scare you but mates have honestly died from being without their other mate during this ritual. This is why I say you're playing a dangerous game here...both of you." Inu Tashio said glaring. I wouldn't die. That was definitely not the way I was going to die.

"How long did they last?" I said trying to be funny. Apparently he did not find it amusing because his facial expression turned to a serious one.

"Much longer then you did. You're going down hill quicker then anyone i've ever seen" Inu Tashio said seriously with worry in his voice.

"What does that mean? We're not meant to be together?" I said still trying to put some humor in the situation.

"Probably the contrary" he replied quietly. I heard him non the less. My demonic hearing was getting MUCH better.

"I take it your hearing is improving" Inu tashio said smiling.

"Is that a good sign?" I asked.

"Yes...it is." Inu Tashio said happily.

"24 more hours until your son gets here" I said trying to use annoyance in my tone. I know it came out desperate though.

"If you make it that long" Inu Tashio said simply while giving me a disproving look. I know he hated how stubborn Sesshoumaru and I both were.

"Good night Inu Tashio" I said as I glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. If it had been up to me I would have slept this whole week away except every time I tried to sleep dreams of Sesshoumaru and I would start.

"Good night Kagome" he said as he left the room. Closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep.

I don't know what time it was or if it had been a dream but I woke up sweating and in pain. Letting out a whimper tears fell down my face. It hurt. Suddenly I heard the door open. It was too dark to see anything but a shadow. I was having another dream. Slowly the figure came closer and laid in the bed with me. Suddenly all my pain went away. Strong arms wrapped around me and I knew I was dreaming once again of Sesshoumaru. The only time I wasn't in pain was when I was dreaming.

"Shhh beautiful...go to bed" he whispered in my ear slowly and wiped away my tears.

"Come home" I said as a new tear rolled down my face. This was the first time I had admitted I wanted him home. Hopefully he would be home when I woke up in a few hours.

"I will love" He replied and wiped the new tear away. Slowly he kissed my lips and brought me closer to his chest.

"I missed you"I said, suddenly wanting to reveal how much I did miss him...even if it was in my dreams. Hopefully when I woke up it would make me feel better.

"Me too" he replied gently stroking my hair.

"Will you be home tommorrow?" I asked him while snuggling up to him and closing my eyes.

"Yes...i'll be home. No more pain" He replied softly.

"Good...were you in pain?" I said, honestly, wanting to know.

"Very much so...I needed to keep you safe but you wouldn't let me" He explained and I nodded in understanding.

"I can take care of myself..." I explained.

"I know. **I **want to take care of you though" he replied kissing my forehead.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because you're my mate. It's my job" He answered simply as he rubbed his face into my neck.

"Not yet" I said tiredly.

"Soon love...soon" he said smiling and kissed my neck gently.

"Mmkay" I mumbled while falling back asleep. The last thing I remember was the sound of purring and his warm body radiating near mine. I had never been so comfortable in my life. I had never felt like I had so perfectly belonged. 'If only Sesshoumaru was that sweet' I thought to myself.


	41. Games We Play

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

A/N- Omg! Two updates! In one day! I obviously have no life T_T'

* * *

I woke up with a few surprises. The first one was that I woke up to an angry Inu tashio. That was rare. He seemed to be a pretty calm and collective person. However, when I woke up that morning I heard him yelling. The second shock was when I opened my eyes I was no longer in pain. In fact, I felt healthier then I did in years. Did that mean that sesshoumaru was near or heading this way? Thirdly...as I glanced at the clock it read 3pm. Sesshoumaru was probably almost here. Last but not least my stomach roared to inform me just how starving I was after all the puking.

Getting out of bed, I felt like I could run miles and miles without getting tired. Smiling I got in the shower and washed up. Glancing at the mirror I realized more things. My ears were pointed slightly. My hair was longer. It had red streaks in it. I had also grown 2 inches. Apparently this was my new human form...As I finished showering I could still hear Inu Tashio arguing. Putting on some clothes I headed downstairs.

"Honestly, you two are both too damn stubborn for your own good. If this had continued any longer both of you would have probably been dead!" Inu Tashio roared. Suddenly I had a feeling I knew **who** he was talking to. If it was indeed Sesshoumaru, how long had he been here?

"Father...it was needed" Sesshoumaru said simply. I thought about that comment. I knew I should have been upset but I wasn't. Maybe that's what he meant by saying it was needed? I felt much closer to Sesshoumaru after this weekend passed. I was still irritated at him but I had accepted the fact that yes, my body was attracted to him as was his to mine. Also...as much as I hated to admit if...there could be the possibility that we would...in a bit of a while...maybe make decent mates. I hated thinking that but just by thinking that I already realized how much had changed over the week.

"Are you sure? Because I'm not" Inu tashio hissed at his son.

"You two are supposed to be the rational ones. Kikyo and Inu Yasha are supposed to be the impulsive ones!" Inu Tashio said with shock in his voice almost making me want to giggle. That was true.

"Father...Kagome should be healthy and safe now. Just like me" Sesshoumaru insisted. So that had meant that he hadn't even seen me yet. Was this what the two were arguing about?

"You seem to be missing everything i'm saying" Inu Tashio growled. Sesshoumaru, missing something? He never "missed" anything unless he meant to. Surly Inu Tashio should know that by now. Suddenly I realized that they were simple arguing about the status of Sesshoumaru's and my health. We were adults, we could make our own choices. We had and we were still fine. Suddenly I needed to intervene.

"No, he's not Inu Tashio. Perhaps drastic **measures** had to be taken. I'm not saying i'm going to fuck your son like there's no tommorrow. In Fact I don't think i'm in love with him however I can tell you that I am attracted to him, I do feel calm at his presence, and dammit as much as I do hate saying it, I feel more at ease now with him and much more comfortable. If more feelings are going to happen then there is nothing I can do to stop these _feelings_ that I have for your son. However I assure you that your son will have to work for them. If things don't work out, I can at least imagine being friends with Sesshoumaru! Which let me tell you, was a whole lot more then I was willing to do or imagine a few weeks ago" I replied shocking both of them that I was spying on them.

"Kagome" Sesshoumaru said almost in shock while staring at me. It took a minute to realize that they were both gawking at my change of appearance.

"I changed overnight" I said laughing. Perhaps this meant that I was a full demon now?

"I'm absolutely famished..." I began, attempting to change the subject. Apparently it worked because Inu Tashio started cracking up.

"Let's get some food" Inu tashio said smiling and I grinned. "I'd love that!" I replied. Sesshoumaru looked confused. It took me a while to realize why. He kept glancing at Inu Tashio and then myself. It then hit me why, he was probably confused as to why we were so close all the sudden.

"Don't get any idea's" I said smiling at Sesshoumaru. I would be civil to him. Okay, Okay, after last nights dream maybe I would be a bit "more" then civil to him. If more feelings did develop, who was I to stop them? Why should I?

"Why would I do that?" He asked me giving me a deep stare. There was almost a twinkle in his eye, he knew something I didn't. What?

"What do you know" I demanded curiously. I walked straight up to his face and looked straight into his eyes. My boldness had increased with Sesshoumaru after all those dreams I had about him.

"You know something..." I repeated and he gave me a smirk.

"You're being very vague on me knowing something Kagome. Give me something specific and i'll be able to see if I can help you out by telling you" He whispered in my ear causing me to blush. Shaking my head I laughed.

"Why would I expect you to tell me?" I said out loud to mainly myself. Suddenly the phone rang. Inu tashio picked it up and had a quick conversation and then hung up.

"I need to meet Kikyo and Inu Yasha for wedding arrangements. Looks like i'm missing out on breakfast!" He replied and nearly dashed out of the door. Was the man attempting to be a matchmaker now?

"Looks like it's just you and me" I said in a husky voice. If Sesshoumaru got to flirt and make me sexually frustrated then why couldn't I return the favor? Biting my lip I pouted while giving him a 'come get me' look. He raised a brow as he realized what I was doing.

"We can play this game all day Kagome" He replied cornering me into the wall. Biting my lip again, I realized that I might not be as good at this game as him.

"What would you like to eat for breakfast?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"We can go out..." He suggusted.

"Or we can stay in" I added in a flirty tone. Shit, what was I doing. I already knew he was much better at this game then I. A smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's face.

"We can order something in?" He suggusted playing along.

"Sounds like the most practical thing to do..." I agreed grabbing the phone and dialing the number of a favorite restaurant of mine. I suddenly came to the realization that the entire time I was talking on the phone Sesshoumaru was looking me up and down. Hanging up the phone I glared at him.

"Liking what you see?" I asked curiously.

"Like isn't the word I would use" He said simply and I glared.

"You...are so arrogant...manipulative..." I began stalking towards him.

"Rude..." I continued as I got into his face.

"And so damn..._frustrating_" I added with annoyance in my voice. As soon as I finished the last word in my sentence he crushed his lips down on mine. God it felt so good. I kissed him back just as passionately. Rubbing my hands up and down his chest I moaned. His hands went towards my ass and I smiled. Finally I moved away from his grasp and stopped the kiss.

"How's that sexual _frustration_?" He asked curiously making me blush yet annoyed at the same time.

"You want the honest truth?" I asked and was a bit shocked at myself because I was going to give it to him.

"Yes, that would be refreshing..." He replied with shock in his eyes.

"I want to fuck you" I began and a smile appeared on his face. So he liked me being bold did he?

"In fact, I would love to..." I continued and he licked his lips.

"However, that would make me your mate. Which i'm not ready to be obviously" I finished simply. I saw something in his eyes but couldn't figure out what it was. I know I saw some persistence in his face but also some annoyance.

"And what would make you want to me my mate?" He asked calmly.

"You not being a massive...egotistical dick" I said happily while laughing.

"Oh! Does that mean you won't be a cocky, witty, know it all?" He asked without a seconds hesitation.

"This is not helping your case" I said glaring at him with a smirk at his attitude.

"Well I most definitely don't want a know it all mate" He replied matter of factly.

"Yes, you would" I said giving a look of disbelief. Was the man lying to himself now!

"Okay, you're right Kagome. I would. I wouldn't change a thing about you. However, you know what? You would _want_ a massive, egotistical dick for a mate simply because of the fact that you wouldn't want to change me either. The sooner your realize that, the sooner we'll be mated" He replied with a determined face. My mouth dropped a little at his boldness.

I'll go pick up the food. No use in staying here and waiting for it" He added. I was still too shocked to say anything else.

"Oh...one last thing Kagome. We will be mates. It's that simple. In probably a matter of months at most. You can drag it out but be aware if you do, it will be a game for me and for you as well. Either way...this game will end and we will both be happy with how it turns out. I assure you this" He said with full confidence. He then turned and left to pick up the food. To say I was shocked and baffled would have been an understatement. As much as I hated to admit it, the man turned me on. He knew it and I knew it.

I don't think that's what was bothering me though. What was bothering me is how he demanded for everything. Well, he didn't even have to demand. He knew I wanted him. That's what bothered me. The man knew more about me than I knew about myself. At least when it came to emotions and desires he did. That irritated me to no end. He knew it. That was why he kept pointing it out whenever he had the chance!

* * *

**Authors Note:**So, I'm going to admit to everyone that i've "secretly" been writing a story. Not really secretly, so much as something to do when I can't get in the mood to update this story or when I can't sleep. The reason it's not up yet is mainly due to the fact that every time I post a story up on here it takes me forever to update it. I don't know yet if I will even post it up on here.

I'm 15 pages into it, almost 15,000 words so far and i'm really liking it. I think if I make that story ever hit 30,000 words or even 50,000 I might start posting it little by little. It's not usually the type of stories that I post. Yes, it's an Inu Yasha story. Yes, it's a Sess/Kag fic.

I don't even know if I should give you the summery of it yet. I might in the next chapter but so far I really like it. It's still in the very 'beginning' stage of it all. I started on it about 7 days ago. I've been adding about 2,000 words a day with no writers block or anything. I don't know where the story is going which kind of helps me with writing whatever I want in it lol. The only reason I'm telling you guys this is in case I DO post it, I will first ask on here if people find the summery interesting and such. Well, I think that's all for now :)


	42. Sweet Denial

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N**- Oh my goodness how I want to delete most of my stories now that are not completely if only due to the fact that they are staring at me and screaming **"Finish writing me!"** -_-''' Literally. **Screaming**. Or maybe i'm hearing things. I very well could be going crazy though, that options always open lol.  
Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.  
I won't delete the stories though. I promise. Even if that means they continue screaming at me. . time,..that I log onto FF.  
V_V' Augh. Moving on.  
I'm hoping to finish this story in the next few chapters. Don't say I didn't warn you. I don't know if I like the ending yet or not but this story really needs to be done. Period. I will not let it go above 50 chapters. It's crazy that i've let it go past 40** O_O**' (The last thing I need is a never ending story!)  
So onward, Yaaay for almost finishing another story!  
Oh, another thing, next chapter we are going to talk about Sesshoumaru's "**Magical" Penis**. Yes, you heard me right. It's pretty funny. You'll understand.  
I think that's all...for now :)

**P.S**- This does NOT mean i'm going to finish up the rest of my stories (Aside from this one). Although the chance is alot higher now then it ever was. It's at a maybe or maybe not. We'll see how much they scream at me** V_V**

* * *

"How's the food" Sesshoumaru asked me while we ate the food he brought back.

"Really Sesshoumaru? That's the only conversations we can do? Here I thought we're past the stage of where we talk about food and weather" I said mocking him.

"How the stock market Sesshoumaru? How about the temperature? You've simple got to LOVE the weather! What those humans? So irritating. What's your favorite song? How's your grandma? Oh god, do you have a grandma? She must be old, if I you do have one. She hasn't croaked yet has she? Should I shut up now?" I asked playfully.

"Okay, fair enough. You made your point." He replied going back to eating. I could tell he was a bit amused though. Suddenly he looked up with an evil smirk. What was he up to?

"You know how I kiss you neck? Imagine if I trailed kisses down to your neck...and then to your breast...while rubbing your thigh" He said in a husky voice and I glared at him but secretly listened non the less. The nerve of this man.

"Don't violate my thoughts!" I told him while trying to not keep from laughing. I could play this game.

"I'd move my hand down your thigh and back up all the way while nibbling your neck. You would moan...and I would keep going" He continued and suddenly I had to push my legs together at what he was causing my body to do. Asshole.

"Weather would be nice" I said quickly while closing my eyes and trying to imagine the weather. Anything but what he just said.

"No, I think I like this conversation better" He said honestly. He had finished his food and put it in sink. "In fact, why don't we try it out in the bedroom" He suggusted with a smirk.

"Come now Kagome. You said you want to fuck me but just not mate. We can play around. Toy around. Have a little fun...just a little" he said gazing at me with lust in his eyes. 'Would it make a bad person if I said yes' I thought to myself. I heard a chuckle coming from Sesshoumaru at my thought. Dammit! I had totally forgotten about that.

"I got the answer that I needed" He replied with pride in his voice as he started cleaning his dishes. Why was I so attracted to this man? Why did he feel that if he had me wanting him sexually that's all that mattered.

"You think that only sexual feelings matter!" I asked getting a bit annoyed.

"I never said that Kagome, although you must admit, you yourself said your attracted to me yet you're still denying it. If you're still denying that why would I even bother at trying to convince you that I love you with being sweet? When you can't even admit to something that's right in front of your eyes?" He asked simply shocking me.

"Sesshoumaru try being sweet, try being romantic! See what happens" I said with more annoyance in my voice. Was he just not getting it? I thought back to my dream. 'Try to be like that' I thought to myself with a small smile.

"What would you like me to do Kagome? I'll do it but you have to do something for me. Admit to me, Seriously admit to me we're attracted to each other. Don't deny it. You say you admitted it but your denying it by your actions" Sesshoumaru replied and then turned his back to me to finish the dishes. Fine, he wanted me to admit that I was attracted to him? Fine! Walking towards him, I sat on the counter next to the dishes facing him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're in denial" He said staring at me. Without giving him a second to think about it I wrapped my hands around his neck and smashed my mouth on his. He parted his mouth in half shock and half pleasure and I took full advantage of it. Moving my tongue all around his mouth I moaned at the feeling. Sesshoumaru moved closer toward me so his waist was between my legs while I sat on the counter. Wrapping my legs around his waist I deepened the kiss. Dammit, if this was the proof that he needed that I was attracted to him then so be it. He had asked for it. Moving my hands under his shirt flashbacks of all the dreams I'd had of him came back into my head causing me to want him more.

Wrapping his arms around me and my butt as I kept my legs wrapped around him, he moved away from the counter and walked to the couch in the living room. Dropping both of us on it we continued. After what seemed like hours I finally had to take a breath.

"Are you happy now?" I asked panting while getting some air.

"Have I proved my point to you?" I asked again.

"Perhaps" He whispered back with more lust in his eyes then I'd ever seen.

"Like I said Sesshoumaru, sexual feelings aren't all the matter. Believe it or not. Anyway, try being romantic without being sexual and horny" I replied and got off the couch. I almost laughed at the facial expression he had. It almost looked like a pout.

"See what happens..." I said towering over him.

"I know what happens" He replied, shocking me. How would he know.

"No, you don't" I said shaking my head and sitting back on the couch.

"You don't Sesshoumaru" I said once more.

"What happens is the truth" He said and I raised my brow. What was he talking about? He towered over me on the couch this time and moved my chin up to look at him with his finger.

"What happens is you tell me what you want. You wanted me to come home, You missed me. I told you the truth, I missed you. I wanted to take care of you" He said in all seriousness and my eyes went wide...I had thought that was dream.

"We fell asleep together without this bullshit denial that your not attracted to me" He continued gazing at me.

"Sesshoumaru...I thought that was a..." I began.

"A dream?" He finished and I nodded. It felt like a dream.

"Because you know the truth Kagome? You wished it would have been a dream because then you wouldn't have to deal with all these confusing feelings" Sesshoumaru replied and I gulped.

"But it's okay. I've gotten you to admit your desire for me, it's only a little way away until you admit the rest. I can deal with that. Even if you think i'm the reason that you're not in love with me yet" He replied simply.

"You really should probably get some rest to make sure you're fully restored for all the wedding events for your sister" He replied with almost no emotion in his voice.

"I'll be in my room. I need sleep after a days worth of travel" He replied. Without another word he headed upstairs. Sighing I bit my lip. How had that been real? It just did not make sense to me. Heading upstairs to my room I took my shirt off and jeans. Putting one of my large shirts on with just my underwear I cuddled with the covers. It was only 6pm by now and for all the sleep i've had in the past week, it still sounded pretty damn amazing.

I tossed and turned in the bed unable to sleep. Sesshoumaru's voice haunted me. I had proved to him I was attracted to him...did he seriously expect me to love him within a day? What did he want from me? Finally I realized what it was. He wanted me to take a step forward without him having to ask me to. Sighing, I realized that's what I would have to do. I wanted to do it. Getting out of bed I walked out of my room. I walked for a minute until I came to Sesshoumaru's room. I knocked on it but no answer came.

"Sesshoumaru?" I said quietly as I opened the door. There was Sesshoumaru in bed without the covers topless. He looked up at me with question in his eyes. Suddenly his eyes viewed me up and down. I had totally forgotten I was just wearing a tshirt and panties.

"What do you need?" He asked. I walked towards his bed and sat down.

"Kagome?" He asked, waiting for an answer.

"Could you move a bit?" I asked and he glanced at me unsure. He moved to the side of the bed a little waiting for me to tell him why. Instead of giving him an answer I laid in the bed on the side. Sesshoumaru just laid there. I turned to face him and snuggled into his chest, waiting for him to tell me to leave but he said nothing.

"Good night" I whispered, explaining to him with that one word that I was planning on staying the night.

"Good night Kagome" He whispered back. As I closed my eyes I felt his arms wrap around me while I sighed.


	43. Magical Penis

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N- Okay, So i'll tell.** The story that I'm writing (The one I'm still not sure if i'll post or not) is still going pretty well. So for shits and giggles here's my summery for it so far.

_"She needed to know if they were alive in her time. If they were, she needed them to know that she was still alive. If they weren't alive, she could go back to being bitter. She could keep being angry at the world. She had that right. But if they were, she needed to know. She needed to know what happened. She needed to know why she was denied her happiness after all that she did for everyone else after the Jewel was complete. She needed to know, and she was going to find out. One way or another. " Sesshoumaru X Kagome._

Yup, I know, pretty vague. I suck at summaries -_- It's a pretty slow story in the beginning. I like how it's going so far though :) What do you guys think? Bad summery? Post it? No? I might just see how far I can keep writing it. It might be a bit amusing if I actually don't give up on it...haha, the only story I don't post up is the story I don't give up on...that would be sad. Well, Kagome's pretty bad ass in my story if that makes it any better! Anyway, here's another chapter.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

* * *

That had to be the best that I had slept in years' was my first thought when I woke up. Suddenly I remembered what had happened last night. Why had Kagome come in here to sleep? Had she finally realized that I was sick of always chasing and making the first move? Perhaps she realized that I was asking her to make a move? You never knew with her. However this time, I was quite positive that was the reason she did that. Opening my eyes, I had to see if she was still here.

Before my eyes were even fully open, I realized that my hands were still around her. Looking down, I smiled. She was curled up to my chest with her hair a mess all across the bed. She had a calm, happy smile on her face. Stroking her hair, I smiled. I had hardly been this content for a long while. Moving her hair slowly off her neck I gazed at it in curiosity. How long would it take for this game to end? When would she let me mark her for good? When would she admit to herself that she loved me? Questions filled but mind but I shoved them back. I was happy to see the mark glowing blue. I wasn't sure if father had told her anything about the marking process but for the mark to be blue right now meant that progress was being made. Quicker then I had thought would be happening. I told myself to inform her of the different colors her mark would turn. The last thing I needed was for her to freak out on me about her neck glowing blue.

I hated that I had to leave her for a week. I had no idea how bad it would be. I had heard stories. Those stories did not do justice for the pain that had happened. The moment I realized she had come to the states a week early, I knew both of us were in for a rough time. Even if she had no idea. I knew that meant that to some point she had heeded my warning. She had known I was not one to bluff. If she was still unsure, I knew she would find out soon enough. Hopefully she would find father and he would explain. A smirk appeared on my face when I thought of how he would react.

I had almost gone crazy not seeing her. Each day I wanted to fly to the states. I knew I couldn't. That had been exactly why I couldn't even stay in the same country as her. If we had been in the same country my youaki would have taken over and just ran. Ran like there was no tommorrow. Ran until it found her. That was how strong the bond was. To be honest with myself, I was a bit shocked when I marked her again. It appeared the moment I bite down, no hesitation. She was willing. I was shocked. That had given me hope.

When I called father, I realized she had in fact, talked to him. I was not happy to find out she was going through the same ordeal except with her health. I would get headaches, pains but not nearly as drastic as her from what father told me. Even with both of us in pain I realized that had been the only way for it to work. Both of us had been too damn stubborn. I remembered when I had first shown up.

* * *

It was about 1 am when I opened the door to the house. I was going to ask Inu Tashio where she was but her scent mixed with his had told him all I needed to know. Good, he had kept her close to lessen the pain. I had thought he would do nothing less. He was protective of her. He knew this was serious. I followed the scent to upstairs and there she lay. She was sweating and in pain, I could sense it. I hated knowing that. I hated having both of us cause each other pain. I heard her whimper and my heart almost broke. As I opened the door I realized she was crying in her sleep. I saw her head move and realized she had seen me, I had also realized she was half awake and half asleep. She probably thought this was a dream, nothing more.

"Shhh beautiful. Go to bed" I whispered, hoping she would go back to bed. Her body should start healing now that I was back with her. I could help her healing but my way would get her no rest. Biting her again to tell her body I was here and here to stay would wake her up. There was no need for that. I knew the moment I entered the house, I had felt at ease because I was already with her. It had been hell being away from her.

To my shock she looked at me and said "Come home..." as more tears fell down her face. Shock was not even the word I could use to explain my emotions at that moment. Apparently things had changed. More then I knew. There was no sarcastic or mean comments as to why I was here but just a simple request. A request for me to be near her.

"I will love." I replied and I wiped her tears away. Why was she crying? Was it because of the pain? 'She was thinking she was still dreaming' I told myself as if not to get my hopes up. I sat in her bed and then laid down to gently kiss her lips. There was no struggle. In fact, she almost welcomed it. I brought her closer to my chest to see if that would help her to heal quicker. How had so much changed in simply a week?

"I missed you" she replied and I smiled. She had no idea how much I had missed her. She had no idea how much I loved hearing that.

"Me too" was all I could say as I stroked her hair, waiting for her to fall back asleep. God I missed every little thing about her. Every little thing.

"Will you be home tommorrow?" She asked and I smiled once more. She wanted me home...she had missed me and she was willing to admit it. Even if she did think it was just a dream this was drastic improvement. To make it better, she snuggled closer to me.

"Yes, I'll be home. No more pain" I told her honestly. I could feel that her pain had already disappeared. I wished it would be this nice when she woke up but I had a feeling it would not be.

"Good. Were you in pain?" She asked and I frown. From the looks of it not nearly as much damaging to my health as hers. I had thought I was going to go crazy but not health wise. She was concerned about my pain. Had she not been the one that almost died? Silly girl. I hadn't almost died. She had.

"Very much so. I needed to keep you safe but you wouldn't let me" I explained, trying to make her understand my reasoning. To my shock she nodded. I hoped to god she meant it. I would have never done this if it wasn't necessary.

"I can take care of myself..." She said, and if I hadn't wanted her to fall asleep I would have chuckled. That was most definitely Kagome. Little Miss independent. Why could she never understand that I wanted to take care of her?

"I know. **I **want to take care of you though" I said kissing her forehead. Why did the women have to be so stubborn.

"Why?" she asked and I shook my head. It was never going to get through that head of hers.

"Because you're my mate. It's my job" I answered as I rubbed my face into her neck. She was going to be my mate and dammit it was my job to keep her safe. She needed to understand.

"Not yet" she said with a yawn. 'Go back to sleep' I thought.

"Soon love...soon" I said while kissing her neck. I knew she most likely would not remember this.

"Mmkay" she had mumbled under her breath making my heart skip a beat. I couldn't even stop my purring when it started because I was so content.

* * *

I had thought that was a great day but that was nothing like today. She had been fully aware of what she was doing last night. She had told me what she was doing which obviously meant she knew of her actions...better yet she wanted to do those actions. God how good it felt to have her in my arms again.

"Mmmm" Kagome said moving in her sleep and moaning. As she moved I felt her shirt rise up to her back and felt her bare legs and stomach against mine. Nuzzling her neck I closed my eyes. This felt amazing. Without warning she completely turned and had her back into my stomach. Without meaning to, she move one of her legs between my two legs and moved her butt closer to my groin. Biting my lip, I kept myself from getting too excited.

I closed my eyes and decided to go back to sleep. Kissing her on the head I let sleep overcome me once more.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru!" Was the only warning I got as my ears perked up to the sound of my annoying brother screaming my name. Glancing down at Kagome I almost growled at him being so inconsiderate. Then I heard father speaking to him. Why was he such an idiot? Why did he never change? Stupid brother.

"Inu Yasha...Kagome is still recovering" Inu Tashio said while they both walked upstairs. Apparently father thought it would be okay for them to barge into his room because both of them assumed Kagome was in hers.

"Give me a moment with your brother before you talk to him" Inu Tashio suddenly said and I smirked. Father opened the door and was about to say something until he realized who was sleeping soundly next to me. Raising a brow at him, he shut his mouth and smiled.

"Inu Yasha is here" He said in a quite voice. I could tell he was happy. Not only shocked and happy but proud.

"So i've heard" I said with annoyance in my voice. Shaking my head at father's pleased face.

"She needs sleep" I told him simply. He nodded still having the happy grin on his face.

"I completely agree..do you want to tell Inu Yasha that or shall I?" He asked with a smirk. Was he serious. He would not approve of the way, I would tell Inu Yasha.

"I hardly doubt you want me to do it" I said honestly. Father nodded in understanding and left the room.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome mumbled while still sleeping and I smiled.

"What Kagome?" I asked. Suddenly her eyes slowly opened.

"I heard Inu Yasha" She said still half asleep from the looks of it. How could she? Was the transformation starting?

"Your hearings better..." I said shocked.

"One of the perks, or so I hear" she replied with a smile and a yawn. So father had told her about that too?

"Go back to bed." I told her simple and kissed her forehead.

"Mkay...night" She said and closed her eyes. I could tell by her breathing she was already back asleep. Smiling, I lay my head back down on the pillow. I had never really imagined Kagome to be a "Calm" sleeper. I figured she would toss in bed and wake up angry like she always acted towards me...apparently I was wrong. 'What else was I wrong about' I thought curiously.

* * *

"Hey Sesshoumaru, Dad told me to tell you -" And that was as far as Inu Yasha got until she shut up at the scene he was met with. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes aggravated that Inu yasha, had once again woke him up. Kagome on the other hand, not being used to Inu Yasha jumped up out of bed and locked eyes with Inu Yasha and suddenly panic radiated off of her as she realized what situation she was in.

"Ummm..." Inu Yasha began.

"I can explain" Kagome said with wide eyes. This should be interested.

"Really?" Inu Yasha asked almost as interested as I was. How was she going to explain? I perked my ears to listen.

"Please do" Inu Yasha said staring at Kagome. Why could Inu yasha not just die? Die and stop disturbing us constantly?

"Kagome does not have to explain herself to you" I informed him. Although I very much would have enjoyed listening to the explanation.

"Really? Because last night she was like, almost dying...did you magically heal her...with your penis?" Inu Yasha asked bluntly. Glaring at Inu Yasha, I was a bit surprised when Kagome burst out laughing. What was funny about that? Perhaps it was Inu Yasha's wording.

"Definitely not. I don't know but i'm going to say Sesshoumaru does NOT have a magical penis" Kagome said still laughing and getting out of bed. Inu Yasha and I watched her, curious what she was going to do. Why was this conversation about my penis? Better yet, why was Inu Yasha curious about my penis! Had he really been gay all this time and non of us knew it!

"If you must know Inu Yasha, I got lonely, Sesshoumaru offered to share his bed. I still have clothes on as does he. Also, for future notice, if Sesshoumaru's "Magical" penis had indeed "healed me" then I would not bother putting on clothes again...just saying" Kagome said with a smirk as she walked out of my room happily. Well, it seems she took that better then I thought she would. Inu Yasha must have thought the same think because he just stood there blinking in confusion. Yes she had been sadly confused. I never "Offered" to share my bed. She had asked for it first.

"What did Father want?" I asked, breaking him out of his confused state.

"Kikyo and I wanted to move our wedding day up for next week...Kikyo was going to tell Kagome but it seems like you guys might be close enough for you to tell her..." Inu Yasha said rolling his eyes.

Inu Yasha turned around and accidentally bumped into Kagome.

"Geez, why aren't you two married yet" He asked in annoyance.

"And ruin my great sex life? Plus having a husband and a child would be redundant" Kagome replied.

"Honestly Inu Yasha, I thought you would know this by now." She added and walked away.


	44. Happy Drunk

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

"Is it alright if I paired you and Sesshoumaru up together" Kikyo asked as we all sat at the dinner table talking about the wedding rehearsal. Did she seriously do this stuff on purpose? Did she think I didn't know why she did it? Kikyo thought she was so sneaky. Silly sister.

"I only ask because obviously, Miroku will be with Sango, since they're hitting it off pretty well and all my other friends already have dates...you and Sesshoumaru are the only ones left..." Kikyo explained. Thanks, Thanks Kikyo. Yes, i'm sure your not trying to play matchmaker but please by all means point out to the world that you think i'm single. If you only knew.

"They are hitting it off better then you think" Inu Yasha mumbled under his breath. Why did he never shut up? Better yet, with that mouth, how had he survived so long? Obviously Darwin's theory did not work on Inu yasha.

"Inu Yasha SHUT UP" I said glaring at him. He had really been getting on my nerves recently.

"What's going on?" Kikyo asked, apparently not hearing the comment. What's going on? Your future husband is an idiot. I gave fair warning. Never say I didn't.

"Yes, Kagome and Sesshoumaru would be more then okay with it" Inu Tashio said out of no where making me look at him with suspicion. What as he up to?

"They're only sleeping together!" Inu Yasha said out loud. Sango started choking on her drink, as did my mother, Inu yasha's mother, Kikyo, and everyone else there. Thank you Inu Yasha. I love how discrete you are. You would be great for talking to people in a hostage situation. 'I'm sorry sir but your going to die. Let's learn to accept that'. I giggled at the thought of Inu Yasha ever trying to even think before he spoke.

"And if you're going to believe, that Sesshoumaru and I, are honestly together...then go ahead and listen to Inu yasha talk about his brother's "Magical" Penis" I announced making Sango choke once more. Ahh that never ceased to amaze me. Perhaps I should always refer to Sesshoumaru's penis as the "Magical One?" 'I'm sure he would simply just love that' I thought with a smile.

"You...are a bitch" Inu Yasha replied with annoyance in his voice. Not quite Inu yasha. Oh, if you only knew that I was going to literally be one soon.

"Inu Yasha, Kagome is right...I would very well like you to stop tell people about my _magical_ penis...and how Kagome and I are sleeping together." Sesshoumaru added making me livid. Why did he always have to play along?

"However Inu yasha, I would like to privately talk to you about why you never told me you were gay. Or why your trying to hide it. I mean, why else would you be so interested in my penis" Sesshoumaru said with no emotion. It was too much for me. I started cracking up.

"Sure, mock me all you like. You two are still sleeping together" Inu yasha said with anger in his voice.

"And?" Sesshoumaru asked. Augh. Stop encouraging him!

"Why does this family not understand when they tell jokes they have to laugh?" I asked myself out loud. I saw Sesshoumaru smirk at me. Conceited jerk.

"Can we get back to my wedding rehearsal...OUR WEDDING REHEARSAL" Kikyo said glaring at Inu Yasha. Shutting up, I let Kikyo enjoy her wedding rehearsal.

* * *

"Sorry" Inu Yasha replied with a smile, knowing he had lost. Wow, if only he would shut up more.

This was what the next few days consisted of. Ever since Inu Yasha had found me in Sesshoumaru's bed he had wanted to announce it to the whole world. Due to that, I had tried to avoid Sesshoumaru at all costs. He was starting to realize this, I had a feeling. Almost as if on cue, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said, expecting Inu Tashio. Imagine my shock when Sesshoumaru walked in and made sure to close the door and then better yet, lock it. Oh goody. That was promising.

"Sesshoumaru" I said smiling up at him nervously. Oh boy.

"I felt like we were making progress" He said coolly out of no where. And...here came the talk.

"We are" I replied simply. 'Please don't continue on about it' I begged, but I knew it was inevitable.

"Oh, i'm sorry, I don't find you avoiding me counting as progress being made" He informed me. I knew he had noticed.

"Sesshoumaru...This is Inu yasha's and Kikyo's wedding. Do you not think we should let them enjoy their time?" I asked, trying to explain the situation. White lies never hurt anyone. I wanted Inu Yasha to stop attempting to tell the world Sesshoumaru and I were 'sleeping' partners. The only way to do that would be to avoid Sesshoumaru. How did he not understand this?

"Odd, I thought if you truly felt that way then you would be a bit nicer to him..." Sesshoumaru responded with no hesitation. Okay, so he caught me in a white lie. He was too smart for his own good.

"Sesshoumaru, I took a step forward without you asking me to, isn't it your turn now?" I said, hoping to not get into an argument.

"Kagome, this is not a board game and I would be more then willing to take a step forward but you don't seem to realize that there are very few steps that I can take that you would approve of" He told me calmly. Him telling me that did not help, all it did was remind me of all the dreams that I kept having about him. Before I could stop myself I was already blushing about last nights dream. Sesshoumaru seemed to have smelled something along those lines due to what he said next.

"It's odd how much you fight it when we're both having a very hard time keeping our hands off each other" He said matter of factly.

"You irritate me to no end.." I told him honestly with a smile. The sad thing was, that he was right.

"Come take a nap with me?" I suggusted with a coy grin. Giving up on ignoring him, I realized I really was a bit tired.

"Oh wow, you're actually awake and coherent and still want me next to you?" He replied with a raised brow. Jerk.

"Don't do that Sesshoumaru, After Inu yasha's and Kikyo's wedding we'll figure out what's going to happen with this mating thing" I said simply. I promise. For both of our sakes.

"We know what's going to happen" He said as he laid on the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"And what's that?" I asked curiously. I loved his arms around me.

"You're going to be my mate. That's what happens after a courting ritual Kagome" He said while nibbling at my neck. Mmmmm.

"I sleep better with you around" I told him honestly. I really did. I still was trying to figure out why.

"I know a way you can sleep even better" He replied pervertly making me shake my head. Way to ruin the moment Sesshoumaru!

"GOOD NIGHT" I said shaking my head with a smile.

* * *

"Are you two for real! AGAIN?" Was the first thing we heard...again. How did I know this was going to happen the moment I got into Sesshoumaru's bed and vise versa? I swear, Inu Yasha knew the perfect moment to always walk in on us.

"Inu Yasha, we all must really stop meeting like this..." I said grumbling in my sleep. Or you could just leave me alone.

"You know the funny thing! Everyone thinks i'm making this shit up!" Inu Yasha said shaking his head in disbelief. I wonder why. You lie constantly.

"We're just fuck buddies" I replied playfully, almost wanting to see his reaction. It helped that Sesshoumaru was asleep.

"For that to happen Kagome, we would actually have to...as you use the word "Fuck" I suppose" Sesshoumaru said out of nowhere shocking me. I was never going to hear the end of it from Sesshoumaru about this "conversation".

"You weren't supposed to be awake" I mumbled under my breath. Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!

"You're relationship...I don't even know if that's what it's called...is fucked up" Inu Yasha said while slamming the door. I couldn't help but giggled. Tell me about it!

* * *

"The best part of an open relationship or a fling is the SEX! Not the damn cuddling" I heard Inu Yasha scream as he heading downstairs and out the house. Sex sounded amazing. Too bad he didn't realize if we did that he would have a sister in law. I'm sure then he would change his mind. I almost cringed at the thought of Inu yasha being a part of my family. Either way, it was inevitable. Kikyo was going to marry him either way.

"Fuck buddies, really Kagome?" Sesshoumaru purred in my ear. Oh god. I knew it.

"I can do that..." He said as he slowly licked my neck. Suddenly I felt his sharp claws moving slowly up and down my neck. Stop it. Stop...why did he constantly tease?

"No you couldn't..." I replied and I rolled on top of him and sat up.

"You want me all to yourself" I said with cockiness even I didn't know I had. Sesshoumaru grabbed my hair and pulled me to him. I mewed in part shock, pain and pleasure.

"So very true." He answered honestly.

* * *

"KAGOME! The bachlorette party is today" Sango shouted from downstairs as I was getting out of the shower. I "eeked" as I realized Sesshoumaru was on my bed waiting for me.

"I know" I said simply as I walked to meet Sango. Sesshoumaru had glared at me. I could tell he was disappointed about being interrupted once more. 'Nice try' I thought evilly at me winning.

"Actually it's a bit different. There will be a bachelor party and a bachlorette party, both will last until 3 in the morning and then we're all meeting up here!" She said with excitement in her voice. Was she honestly _that_ excited about it?

"So everyone will be drunk together...is that the best plan?" I asked a bit confused. I just had this bad feeling that everyone was going to end up sleeping with the wrong person. That was hardly what Kikyo needed before her wedding.

"It's what Kikyo and Inu Yasha want...I have a feeling their wedding night is going to come a few days early" Sango joked causing me to smile. As long as they slept with each other everything would be okay.

* * *

"This should be interesting" I said with a smirk.

Everything had started. Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, Koga, Miroku, and all his other friends had left for the bachelor party while Kikyo, Sango, Myself, Rin, Ayame and a few more had left for the the bachlorette party. Having never been to a bachlorette party, I guess I didn't really realize what exactly we were getting ourselves into.

We left at 9pm. Kikyo had insisted we would all go to the bar first and all of us would take two shots. As much as I wanted to argue with her, in 2 days her wedding was going to happen and I was not going to ruin it. In fact, maybe some alcohol would put my current issues in perspective for me. So while Kikyo took her two shots of Tequila, I took my two shots of Vodka. I felt nothing until about half an hour later when my body started getting warm and fuzzy.

Our limo then proceeded to take us to a strip club at 10pm. Where Kikyo demanded we have at least "one" alcoholic drink. So add a dirty Shirley to the list for me. Those we're actually quite delicious. We stayed at the strip club until midnight. By the time we left the strip-club, I realized I had already had 2 shots at the first bar, a shot at the strip club, then a dirty Shirley there and a beer. Least to say, when we were leaving the club at midnight, pretty much everyone had more alcohol in their system then I...which was saying a bit since most of us hardly drank.

"Where to?" Kikyo asked everyone in the limo a little too happy. All the girls started talking about the best clubs to go to. Within ten minutes we had a new destination and I had began acquiring a headache. The limo stopped at a huge night club where all the heard was the blasting of techno music.

"Oh dear lord, i'm not going to make it to tommorrow" I said to myself and heard Sango laugh.

"We are definitely going to regret this..." She replied with a small smile.

* * *

"Dance with me Kagome!" Kikyo whined as she busted her moves on the dance floor with the rest of the girls. I gave her a "just a minute" look and she nodded.

"Need a drink?" The bartender asked.

"Far from it..." I giggled at the thought of more alcohol in my sister.

"Actually, scratch that, can I get a glass of wine...whichever kind...doesn't matter" I said smiling at him but I could tell he knew I was definitely starting to feel a buzz.

"On the house...it looks like your sister and you are having quite a night" He said, attempting to make conversation.

"It's her Bachlorette Party" I explained still finding everything anyone said quite amusing.

"KAGOME! ONE LAST DANCE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN 30!" I heard Kikyo yell/slur to me.

"Oh wow..." I said to myself and heard the bartender laugh.

"Here's your wine" He said handing it to me. Sipping my wine I watched everyone dance. I could finally admit I was more then probably drunk...not obliterated drunk but the drunk to the point where if someone asked if they were ugly, and they were, I would tell me bluntly. Finishing my wine, I went out to the dance-floor and danced with Kikyo for memories sake. It had definitely been a night.

* * *

As our limo came to the house, it seemed the men were already back. We heard laughing, yelling, music and everything else coming from the house. As I entered through the door I heard a huge cheer.

"THE WOMEN ARE BACK!" Miroku screamed on top of his lungs! Running to Sango he gave her a happy drunk smile.

"He's getting lucky tonight I think..." Sango mumbled under her breath with a giggle. I couldn't help but laugh as well, a lot of people probably were. Letting everyone scatter through the house, I found walked upstairs to get away from the noise and laid down on a coach.

"You're missing the party Kagome" A silky voice said. Smiling, I knew it was Sesshoumaru. I had his voice memorized.

"We can have our own little party" I said to myself smiling.

"We could..." Sesshoumaru said picking me up bridal style. Suddenly he took a whiff of me and gave me a odd look.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked concerned.

"Probably more then you Mr. No fun" I replied pouting.

"Maybe we'll hold off on our own little party" Sesshoumaru said and I glared at him.

"Because I had some alcohol?" I replied annoyed.

"Because you're drunk Kagome" He said and let me down from his hold.

"Whatever Sesshoumaru...you know what? You want people to know, I'll tell them" I said with suddenly all the confidence in the world.

"Tell them what?" He asked confused. Before he had a second to ask anything else, I looked over the loft and screamed "CAN I GET EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!" Which apparently did the job because everyone looked up at me.

"I would just like to announce..." I began.

"Kagome do not do this, you will regret it" Sesshoumaru warned.

"I would like to announce that I am SO happy for Kikyo and Inu Yasha! They are going to have an awesome marriage!" I said happily and everyone cheered.

"Tell them about your mate!" Inu Yasha shouted, I knew he would, it was what I was waiting for. I was pretty sure Inu Yasha was a lot more intoxicated them me, as were most of the people here so hopefully no one would remember anything.

"You are so right Inu Yasha!" I shouted back and suddenly people were even more interesting!

"SESSHOUMARU IS COURTING ME AND WE ARE PLANNING ON THE MATING RITUAL BEING FINISHED SOON. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN TODAY BUT SESSHOUMARU IS BEING A BIG ASS-" Before I could scream out anymore Sesshoumaru put his hand over my mouth. Of course the crowd had heard what they wanted to hear and even a bigger cheer rang out, along with some congrats.

"Oh Kagome..." I heard Sesshoumaru say as he picked me up once more and took me to his room.

"I am not going to save your ass when morning comes" He told me seriously and I giggled.

"You wanted everyone to know." I said happily.

"Definitely not like that." He replied with a sigh.

"Actually, I don't care how they know, however I know that that is NOT how YOU would have wanted them to know..." Sesshoumaru corrected himself. He walked into the bathroom without so much as a glance at me. He wanted to not pay attention to me? Well I would make him! Before I knew what I was doing I had stripped down to nothing but my bra and panties!

"Sesshoumaru" I said in a husky voice.

"What do you-" He began as he peeked out the bathroom but stopped when he saw me. Biting my lip I walked towards him.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked smirking at him.


	45. Last Night

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N: IMPORTANT!**  
The next chapter will be the last. Whether you like it or not! Bwahaha! Seriously though, This story is coming to an end. Sad, I know. It had to happen though...mostly because I needed to stay sane.

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

'Somebody kill me now' was pretty much the first thing on my mind when I semi woke up. I use the word 'semi' because honestly I was still half asleep. However, even being half asleep, I still realize how bad this day was going to be when the throbbing and pounding in my head started. Had I really gotten that drunk at the party? I was not even going to attempt to open my eyes in fear of the room would be too bright and add to my pain. Attempting to clear my head, I tried to remember exactly what happened. 'Think Kagome, think!' I thought to myself.

'Kikyo's bachlorette party' popped up in my thoughts and mentally groaned. Hopefully I didn't do anything stupid...now I just had to remember what happened last night. I had never actually had to 'try' to remember a night. This was not a good sign.

First bar, where Kikyo insisted that we all had to have two shots. Check. Not so bad.

Strip club where I had another shot, a dirty Shirley, a beer...and a glass of wine. Check. Shit, what was I thinking?

Heading to the night club where I had two more shots. Check. No wonder my head hurt so much! I had never drank that much in my life before! It didn't help that I was a light weight.

What happened after that? Suddenly I vaguely remember all of us getting in the limo, super drunk and heading home. 'Okay, okay. Calm down Kagome, you made it home. It can not be that bad. I probably just passed out' I told myself trying to stay calm. I attempted to open my eyes a bit and realized I was in Sesshoumaru's room. Did I even want to know how I got there? Oh, what had I gotten myself into?

Okay, not completely alarming. However, how I got there might be an interesting story. Looking down, I did find something alarming. I was in my bra and underwear! That was never good. Never. Not even a little bit. I groaned.

'Why' I mentally asked myself while whining. Did anything happen? Why was I almost naked? Suddenly I heard a purr next to me. Looking to my left, there was Sesshoumaru passed out. He had his boxers on and that was it. 'Okay, that's better then both of us being naked, right?' I said as I praised myself.

"Trying to figure out what events went down last night?" Sesshoumaru asked with while keeping his eyes closed but scaring the shit out of me. I could tell he was amused. I would never live this down. He wouldn't let me. Hopefully it wasn't something horribly embarrassing.

"No, I remember" I bluffed while glaring at him. Would he buy it?

"Mmm, okay, guess I don't need to fill in the details for you then. Or the questions you might be asked" Sesshoumaru said smirking, calling my bluff. What did he mean? Questions? About what? Obviously he didn't buy it.

"You're bluffing" I hissed to which he chuckled. This was NOT funny. Not even remotely. The complete opposite of funny!

"On the contrary, oh..does that mean you don't remember" He asked as his smirk widened. He caught me and he was beyond amused.

"Sesshoumaru..." I said in a warning tone. I needed to know what happened.

"I assure you that I did nothing. It was all you my dear" He replied smoothly and closed his eyes and rolled over. That was not the answer that I wanted. I could tell he was telling the truth as well, that was the worst part of it.

"But I remember getting home!" I insisted like a child who was proud of her accomplishments. I had made it home! How bad could it be!

"Oh you did get home" Sesshoumaru mumbled while still having his back turned to me. Sure Sesshoumaru, rub it in! Just tell me the entire story already!

"Let me put it this way Kagome, you simply do not want to know." He replied and my eyes went wide. No. Almost all shred of hope that it wasn't 'that' bad disappeared. I cringed.

"It was _that_ bad?" I asked with fear in my eyes. Something told me he was not joking. Noooo.

"I didn't mind so much as you will..." He hinted and I cringed again. Thousands of possibilities filled up my mind, none of them positive. Not even one. All of them were horrid.

"Sesshoumaru give me a hint!" I urged on. He continued to ignore me.

"COME ON! I NEED TO PREPARE MYSELF FOR WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN!" I screamed in his ear. Why did he not realize how serious this was! Within minutes I was pinned down to the bed with an angry Sesshoumaru.

"I told you last night, I was NOT going to clean up your mess. Now if you could keep yourself from yelling in my ear that would be very much appreciated" He hissed at me. Rawr...someone's grumpy.

"Can you at least tell me why I'm almost naked?" I asked annoyed. That would maybe help me not feel so bad.

"That, Kagome...was all you!" Sesshoumaru said finally with a smile. Shut up. Why would be all me! Unless...oh god.

"You asked me what I thought of it." He replied simply and I put my hands over my face. I was red. I was beyond red. I was worst then a tomato.

"If it makes you feel better, I quite enjoy it" He said with humor in his voice. Son of a bitch would make this amusing for him!

"Oh shut up!" I yelled while throwing at pillow at him. Suddenly our friendly pillow fight was interrupted by Inu Yasha. This time, not by him walking in on us but his voice from downstairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK? THE FUCK IS THIS?" Inu Yasha screamed. I had heard him scream but never like this. I glanced at Sesshoumaru with worry. Should we investigate? Suddenly my issues didn't seem so large compared to how angry Inu Yasha sounded.

"Inu Yasha, I can explain" I heard Kikyo yell back but the only thing that responded was a slamming door. I quickly got up to see what was the matter but Sesshoumaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. What was going on with them!

"What are you doing?" I demanded. I knew he heard what I had heard so why was he pulling me back?

"Kagome...whatever just happened is not your fight. I will not let you go because the last time something like this happened you disappeared from me." He said in all seriousness and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"She's my sister!" I argued back. How could he not realize that?

"And he's my brother, yet I am not involving myself in their affairs and neither should you." He said as he pulled be to bed. I huffed. It was not the most mature thing of done but I was annoyed. The nerve of Sesshoumaru.

"It just doesn't work that way!" I tried to convince him. Maybe that's all he needed. A little bit of convincing. I doubted it.

"It does now Kagome, Whatever happened...those two need to solve it themselves" he said with such a firm voice that it was evident that there was no room to argue. Laying back in bed I tried to figure out what just happened. I had not even a clue.

"Fine then, you at least owe me and have to tell me what I did last night to humiliate myself" I said seriously. I had a feeling I didn't really want to hear it but I needed to.

"You just announced to everyone that you were massively in love with me and if it had been up to you we would have been mated yesterday" Sesshoumaru said smoothly while my mouth dropped to the ground. I didn't...oh, I did. Why?

"You lie..." I said in a warning tone. Please say your joking.

"I assure you, I do not. In fact we received many congratulations. Most of them were drunk but they were still congratulations none the less" Sesshoumaru said with a hint of humor in his voice. Of course we got tons of congratulations, we were all drunk!

"You think anyone remembers?" I said in horror. Maybe they were all too drunk? Like me?

"Probably not the majority however even if some did...I'm assuming their attention has now shifted to Kikyo and Inu Yasha" He replied honestly while I was still red as a tomato. It seemed that from now on there was going to be no more drinking for me.

* * *

Finally Sesshoumaru and I had decided to go downstairs for breakfast. The house was the quietest I'd ever heard. All I heard was the sound of my feet as we walked. Coming downstairs I was surprised to find a few of the people from the party last night. What shocked me the most was, when I said few, I meant about 15. Most of them passed out sleeping still. Checked the clock above my head I realized why. It was only 8am. I had only slept for less 5 hours? Suddenly I felt the need to crawl back into bed. Maybe that would help my head? Why was I awake this early? Was I insane?

"Wow" I whispered and Sesshoumaru shook his head, more at the state of the house instead of everyone sleeping. It was dirty, trash was everywhere.

"Perhaps we should get breakfast somewhere else?" He suggested and I nodded. Walking through the kitchen we were interrupted.

"Oh, you're still here" a rough voice said and we turned to where the voice came from. There stood Inu Yasha with a odd facial expression. What was that supposed to mean? Just because him and Kikyo had a fight I had to disappear too?

"Why would she not be?" Sesshoumaru said icy. He must have heard my thoughts because I smiled at him in understanding.

"Since her sisters ran out, I'm shocked she didn't follow" Inu Yasha sneered. Narrowing my eyes at him, I wanted to strangle him for idiocy.

"Inu Yasha...tell me, How exactly did you survive the abortion?" I asked glaring daggers at him.

"Shut your mouth" Inu Yasha growled at me, shocking myself and apparently Sesshoumaru as well. Within seconds Sesshoumaru was growling back at Inu Yasha. There they were, growling at each other like dogs. I realized that the best thing to do right now would be to just separate from him.

"Why don't you go outside and play, hide and go fuck yourself" I suggested to him while I grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and dragged him outside. The last thing I wanted to do was get into another argument with Inu Yasha.


	46. White lies

**Title**: Dear TaiYoukai

**Rating**: Teen

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu Yasha:

**Summery**: It all began when she received him as her pen pal (Thanks to her older sister) from Japan…more like pen pal from hell in her opinion. Not liking the idea she starts off hating the man. What happens when her sister and her sisters pen pal fall in love and Kikyo wants to go to Japan to visit him bringing Kagome with her? What happens when Kikyo's pen pal is the brother of Kagome's pen pal? Sesshoumaru X Kagome

**A/N**- This is THE last chapter. It is done! The story is done. I know most of you will not be 100% satisfied with the ending because I know I would be like "WTF! WHY?" But it's a good ending ;)  
And if I manage to somehow, to ever finish the rest of my stories...I might actually make a sequel to this! (After I finish my other sequel!) Anyway, Thank you for everyone that read this story. I know that if I didn't finish the story know you guys would never get an ending. Ever. I would just keep going...and going...and going...and then stop. So, this is how it ends! :)

* * *

Kagome's POV

"That was unlike you" Sesshoumaru commented and I raised a brow at him.

"Going out of your way to actually not start an argument with Inu Yasha" He explained and I rolled my eyes.

"He's too damn cocky but bitter" I explain shrugging.

"He drags me down with his whining like that of a little girl." I added and I saw a smirk appear on Sesshoumaru's face.

"You're coffee" Our waitress said appearing out of nowhere, or so it seemed at least.

"Thank you" I said and watched her leave.

"I'm tempted to figure out what happened between Inu Yasha and Kikyo" I admitted and Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"It's not your business" He said simply.

"But I'm nosy!" I countered.

"Trust me, I know" He replied with a smirk.

"Whatever" I said playfully with a full blown smile. This felt good. To be able to sit here, have a friendly talk with Sesshoumaru on a nice date.

"WaitASecondDidISayDate!" I whispered quickly to myself.

"A date? Yes, I supposed we are having one" Sesshoumaru replied smoothly and I glared at him.

"Stop reading my mind you jerk" I said, glaring at him while shaking my head.

"So rude" I informed him.

"Never stopped me before" He replied indifferently.

"How do you feel...about this date?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly and my eyes went wide with shock. How did I feel about it? I smirked and realized that I was quite enjoying it.

"It's nice...I'm enjoying it" I told him honestly and he shook his head.

"Good. What shall we do for the rest of our _date_" He asked curiously and I giggled.

"I'm sure we'll figure _something_ out" I said with confidence in my voice.

It had been nice. Sesshoumaru and I had gone out to a movie. I don't remember the last time I was out on a date much less a movie. He was almost sweet. Okay, I meant sincerely sweet. It was odd but I enjoyed it. He could tell too, he relished in it. Suddenly he looked at my neck and smiled. He actually smiled!

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Your mark is yellow " He replied in awe and I was confused. What did he mean by that?

"Huh?" I asked, making sure he realized he knew how confused I was. He chuckled at me.

"During this courting process, you're mark goes through 5 different colors to symbolize the status of our courtship" He explained. That's kind of neat!

"What are all the colors?" I asked curiously.

"Red. Green. Blue. Yellow. Pink and then they disappear" He replied. How had I not noticed them changing colors?

"What do they mean?" I asked laughing.

"Red mean you are marked, it is the beginning of our courtship. Usually it means that one of the partners is unhappy about the current situation. Green means we have both agreed and the courtship is proceeding. Blue means that both of us feel comfortable with each other and are nearing the end of our courtship" He said smirking. So what did yellow and pink mean?

"So what does yellow and pink mean?" I asked with a bit of excitement.

"Yellow means we are happy. We are perfectly compatible It means we're ready" He replied staring into my eyes oddly.

"For what?" I said, I had a feeling but I was almost too embarrassed to ask.

"It turns pink when the courting process is complete" Sesshoumaru hinted and I turned bright red. I guess he could have been vulgar about it. I turned away in embarrassment

"And why does it have to announce to the world about the status of our relationship?" I asked curiously.

"It doesn't. It only shows to male youkai to warn them away. As mine shows to female youkai to warn them away" he said as he moved his hair to let me see his mark. Sure enough it was glowing yellow as well.

"Don't get your hopes up" I said winking at him playfully.

"Does that mean I can't pretend to still not like you"? I asked and he chuckled.

"You were not fooling anyone by any means" He replied with humor in his voice.

"Liar" I mumbled back. Sesshoumaru chuckled once more and planted a kiss on top of my head.

"What next Kagome?" He asked and I yawned, I was tired.

"Let's go home" I said resting my head on his shoulder. Smiling at me, he nodded. If Sesshoumaru could be like he had been today, I had no problem being his mate. Granted, it took me a while to realize it but I finally seemed to. I could only imagine everyone's face when we became mates. I had to give Sesshoumaru credit, he never did give up on me. I could honestly say, I don't know a man that would have tried for as long as he did. Perhaps he had seen something in me that no one else did? Or maybe he had just realized what he wanted and went after it. Whatever it was, I was more then happy at the moment to be his. Sighing, I closed my eyes as we headed home.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

We got home and sat on couch. We both were tired. I was still in awe that Kagome's mark was yellow. I could hardly believe my eyes when I had seen it. Soon, very soon this would be done. We would be mated. We would be together and a family. With that thought I smirked. I thought back to the conversation that Father and I had spoken about. It was about Xiang.

'No' I thought to myself. 'Kagome doesn't need to know such details' I added. She had not asked about him and I had been waiting for her to at least bring him up. Had she not been mildly curious about why he had not pursued her?

Good thing she had moved to Hawaii for a few years. It had been perfect. She had shut off all communications from everywhere. That included China and Japan. Because if she hadn't, she would have surly heard about the death of Xiang. She would have heard about the uproar in the demon community. She would have heard that he was killed.

Smirking with glee I had kept my mouth shut. It would have only set us back further in my attempt for her to be my mate. I needed her. I could not live without her. If that meant keeping a little white lie from her, so be it. She did not need to know I had taken care of the problem.

The problem known as Xiang. I had been more then happy to. After all, she was mine. She was not his.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called my name and I looked at her with a smile.

"What Kagome?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Today" She whispered in my ear and I knew immediately what she was talking about. Today. Today would be the day. Today, we would become mates. Nothing in the world could stop it. I nuzzled her neck with happiness.

"Anything for you" I mumbled in her ear. Yes, we were finally going to be mates. She most definitely did not need to know about me "taking care of the problem". With that, I kissed Kagome. She would never know.


End file.
